Naruto World
by Shinna-chan
Summary: Les aventure de Naruto et ses deux amis lors d'une mission rare! Avec pleins de rebondissement AventureActionRomance et Humour! Résumé : Alors que Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînent, Sakura débarque avec une nouvelle mission...seulement ce n'est pas n'importe
1. Nouvelle mission

Explication 

****

**_Ce qui s'écrira comme ça :_**** les pensée des personnages**

**( _et comme ça _) c'est moi qui parle**

**Les mots BAKA ( idiot ) et TAMADE ( chinois) ou KISCE ( japonais ) ( merde) et en seront employer dans la fic**

**De nouvelle technique apparaîtront ( ne vous moquez pas des nom que je leur donnerais…SVP ) **

**Je connais le mangas Naruto…certes mais pas par cœur, donc si des trucs vous choques où ne correspond pas…De toute façon c'est une fic…non ?**

**Si vous voulez posez des questions, me féliciter…ou dire tout simplement que cette fic c'est de la merde…( snif ! ) n'hésitez pas à lâchez vos com.**

**_Chapitre I_**** Nouvelle mission**

****

**Sur une plaine…deux jeunes hommes se regardaient puis s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre, avec des gestes rapides ils enchaînèrent coups de pieds et poings qu'ils évitaient aussitôt…_Je n'y arriverai pas comme ça_…Le blond habillé de orange fit différents signes avec ses mains…**

**Bushin no justu ! s'écria t-il**

**L'autre le regarda juste…_Pathétique_…_Il utilise tout le temps cet technique_…Le brun sauta dans les air et fit lui aussi des signes puis porta son index à ses lèvres puis souffla**

**Katon Goukakyuu**

**Naruto mit ses bras en croix devant son visage pour se protégé du feu, alors que ses clones disparaissaient petit à petit…Lorsqu'ils les baissa Sasuke…devenait flou…suivit du reste…Tout devint noir…**

**Naruto !**

**Naruto !**

**Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit son ami, Sasuke, devant lui…Il avait rêvé…Il se leva de son lit…**

**Tu voulais t'entraîner avec moi alors debout ! Ca fait des heures que j'essaye de te réveiller…Sakura t'aurais réveillée en deux seconde…Elle est plus douée que moi pour ça…**

**Tiens…Elle est où d'ailleurs ? demanda Naruto en baillant **

**Aucune idée…Bon on y va ?**

**J'arrive…j'arrive râla le blondinet **

**Ils se dirigèrent dehors dans le jardin et je mirent en position.**

**Naruto…soit à la hauteur**

**T'inquiètes pas j'serais !**

**Sasuke eu un sourire en coin, puis ils s'élancèrent enchaînant des coups de pied et poings…**

**_Je n'y arriverai pas comme ça _**

**Il fit des signes et bientôt une centaines de Naruto apparurent…**

**_Pathétique…Il utilise tout le temps cette technique…_**

**Sasuke sauta en l'air puis après avoir mis son index sur ses lèvres souffla pour envoyer un puissant jet de feu…Naruto croisa ses bras pour se protéger alors que ses clones disparaissaient petit à petit…**

**_C'est comme…dans mon rêve !_**

****

**La fumée se dissipa, Sasuke pu voir Naruto avec son dernier clone faisant des signes au dessus de la main du véritable Naruto…puis disparut, le blondinet sourit une petite boule bleu à la main…**

**_Rasengan…j'aurai dû m'en doutais…_**

****

De retour au sol, Sasuke pris son bras gauche qu'il posa à terre et qu'il tenait avec sa main droit et concentra son chakra ( _Raikiri alias Chidori _) . Naruto s'élança ainsi que Sasuke, mais quelque chose heurta violemment la tête de Naruto, qui perdit le contrôle et qui se prit l'attaque de Sasuke de plein fouet… 

**Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! dit Naruto**

**Un petit tube roula à terre…**

**Une mission dit Sasuke en la ramassant**

**Exact ! Et pas n'importe là quelle ! lança une voix aigu derrière eux**

**Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent pour faire face à…**

**Sakura ! C'est toi qui à lancée ça ! s'écria Naruto**

**Ho ! Désolé je voulais pas te faire mal, c'est juste que…comme vous étiez en plein combat… déclara t-elle**

**_Tu parles d'une excuse ! Elle la fait exprès oui ! Pour que Sasuke est l'avantage !_**

****

**_Bien visée ma chère ! Naruto n'a rien vu arrivée et c'est Sasuke Kun qui à gagner ! J'suis trop forte !_**

****

******Tu sais de quoi elle parle ? demanda Sasuke **

**Ben…Je l'ai ouvert, mais j'ai pas trop compris…avoua t-elle honteuse**

**Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur**

**Bon si on l'ouvré annonça Naruto**

**Sasuke l'ouvrit puis lu à haute voix**

**Au…Sud…toujours…au…sud…Vous y rendre…Voyageaient…Combattaient…Indice : en cour de route…**

**Hein ? Et ça veut dire quoi en français ? dit Naruto d'un air stupide**

**Qu'on doit se dirigeaient vers le sud où nous allons voyager et combattre…et qu'on nous donnera d'autre indices en chemin… expliqua Sasuke**

**C'est une mission de Rang S avoua Sakura**

**Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent étonnés…Avaient-ils rêvés ? Une mission de Rang S ! **

**Rang S ! s'exclamèrent les deux d'une même voix**

**Oui…Quand je l'ai trouvée…je n'ai rien compris…alors je suis allée voir Kakashi-sensei , c'est lui qui m'a dit que c'était une mission de Rang S…Il a aussi dit que comme c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée…c'est nous qui devons la faire…Rang S…on n'y arrivera jamais…C'est les missions les plus dur ! On n'est pas assez compétent pour cette mission…avoua t-elle**

**Mais on va la faire ! Génial une de Rang S ! s'excita Naruto **

**Naruto ! dit Sakura**

**Moi, je te suis affirma Sasuke**

**Non, pas toi aussi Sasuke Kun ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Merci Sasuke ! Hou ! ****Je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer! Déclara Naruto**

**Mais…On ne sait pas comment s'y prendre ! s'inquiéta t-elle**

**Ben…On improvisera ! proposa Naruto**

**Mais…**

**Départ demain matin à cinq heures affirma Sasuke**

**Ok ! j'serai là ! confirma Naruto**

**Sakura ne savais plus quoi faire…Sasuke se tourna vers elle.**

**Tu n'es pas obligée de venir tu sais…mais ce serai dommage que tu manque cette occasion dit Sasuke**

**Réfléchit bien Sakura t'as toute là journée ! dit Naruto**

**Sakura partit les laissant sans réponses…**

**Naruto regarda Sasuke et lui dit :**

**Elle viendra ! J'en suis sûr !**

**Pendant ce temps :**

**_Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Rang S…Suis-je assez forte ou ne serais-je qu'un boulet pour eux ? Remarque si j'y vais je serais avec Sasuke Kun !…Mais je sais pas pourquoi…mais, j'ai peur…d'y aller…Un mauvais pressentiment…Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei veut-il que se soit nous ?…Pourquoi je l'ai trouvée devant chez moi ?Est ce une coïncidence ou cela était fait exprès ?Je sais pas moi !_**

****

Au petit matin, Naruto et Sasuke attendaient à la sortie du village la jeune fille aux cheveux rose…Mais elle ne venait toujours pas…Sasuke regarda à l'horizon, le soleil se levé…

****

**Que fait-elle ? s'impatientait Naruto**

**Elle ne viendra pas…**

**Arrêtes un peu…soit pas négatif ! Elle va venir…Elle est juste en retard…De toute façon, on a besoin d'elle_…_Il faut qu'elle vienne !**

**Le soleil commence à se levé…On feraient mieux d'y aller**

Naruto regarda Sasuke…puis le suivi…Ils l'éloignèrent, peu à peu le village devenait de plus en plus petit…Naruto traîné un peu…Sans Sakura, ils finiraient par se perdrent…

Hé ! Attendaient moi ! cria une voix au loin

Les deux garçons se retournèrent, Sakura un peu essoufflée.

Hé, bien j'arrive à temps ! Vous savez, mais là vous allés à l'Est…le sud c'est sur notre droite ! dit-elle

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent bizarrement…

Ha ! Ha ! Merci ! Qu'est ce qu'on deviendrai sans toi, Sakura ! s'exclama Naruto

Merci, c'est gentil

Ils prirent donc cette fois la direction du Sud. C'est ainsi que commença leur voyage…un voyage qui changera à jamais leur vie…mais ça ils ne le savent pas…( _Et vous non plus lol_ )


	2. Attaque surprise

Chapitre II Attaque surprise 

Les trois ados de quinze ans marchèrent pendant des heures et des heures…toujours vers le Sud…Mais Naruto finit par s'arrêter, Sasuke et Sakura s'arrêtèrent donc eux aussi.

**Dites, j'ai faim on mange ? demanda Naruto**

**Mais ça fait que trois heures qu'on est parti ! s'exclama Sakura**

**_Mais…il pense toujours qu'à son estomac ! Il m'énerve !_**

****

Naruto s'assit bientôt imité par Sasuke… 

**Oh ! C'est pas vrai ! Toi aussi Sasuke Kun ?…Bon, c'est d'accord Naruto…mais pas plus d'une heure ! Compris dit-elle**

**Merci Sakura je t'adore ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire**

**Ils s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'une rivière, ils mangèrent leur repas en silence, Naruto enleva le haut de sa tunique orange et sauta dans l'eau…**

**Naruto ! On n'a pas le temps de jouer ! Une mission nous attend ! s'écria Sakura du bord**

**Venez elle est fraîche ! Ca fait du bien…s'excité Naruto**

**_Il m'énerve ! Toujours il faut qu'il fasse l'andouille…mais as t-il tord…_**

****

Sakura regarda Sasuke qui s'était assit à l'ombre d'un arbre, puis elle regarda Naruto qui s'amusait comme un gosse dans l'eau…Elle mis sa main droite sous son menton et réfléchit…

Bon…peut être ont-ils raison de se reposer…après tout on ne pourra pas trop avancer si on à pas d'indice…Ho ! Et puis zut !

****

******Hé ! Naruto gardes en pour moi ! J'arrive dit-elle**

**Sakura sauta dans la rivière toute habillé et s'amusa à arroser Naruto…Sasuke lui se contentait de les regarder à l'ombre de son arbre.**

**Hé ! Sasuke viens on s'amuse bien ! lança Naruto à son ami**

**Sasuke se leva et alla au bord**

**Je crois que je vais rester au bord t-il**

**Ca, ça m'étonnerai dit- Naruto en chopant Sasuke et en le balança dans l'eau**

**Sasuke se releva et se regarda…Il était trempé…Naruto éclata de rire suivit par ses amis. Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à s'amuser. La nuit de tarda pas…Et bientôt il fit noir…Ils se réunirent devant le feu que Sasuke venait d'allumer.**

**On ne devait rester une heure…pas toute la journée…fit Sakura**

**Pas grave…De toute façon on devait s'arrêter ici affirma Naruto**

**Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? demanda Sakura déconcertée**

**Pendant qu'on t'attendait à la sortie du village, Naruto à trouvé un petit tube, le parchemin disait qu'on devait s'arrêter ici et attendre quelque chose…expliqua Sasuke**

**Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit plutôt…dit-elle**

**J'ai oublié répondit simplement Naruto**

**Bon, moi je vais me coucher dit Sakura **

**Naruto et Sasuke restèrent près du feu et se regardaient sans rien dire, Sasuke rompu ce silence**

**On doit se préparer au pire…dit-il**

**Pourquoi ? On attend juste un indice là, non contre dit Naruto**

**C'est vrai…Mais à ton avis comme on va l'obtenir cet indice ? déclara Sasuke**

**Tu crois qu'on va devoir se battre ? compris le blondinet**

**Je crois pas…J'en suis sûr ! confirma t-il**

**Pas cette nuit quand même ? dit Naruto**

**Si…et il arrive…prépares toi… annonça t-il en se levant**

**Et Sakura ? demanda Naruto**

**On la laisse en dehors de tout ça…Celui qui approche…possède un fort Chakra…Sakura ne tiendrai pas face à lui**

**Oui…Moi aussi je le sent…**

**Naruto et Sasuke se mirent dos à dos pour ne pas être surpris par la « chose », mais ils le furent quand même…Quelque chose les projeta. C'était un ninja vêtu de noir avec pour signe qu'il avait sur le torse…Un renard à neuf queues…**

**Mon nom est Nagira, le troisième Bokono annonça t-il**

**Il s'en pris d'abord à Naruto qui essayer temps bien que mal a éviter les coups…Nagira était rapide…si rapide que Naruto ne puis esquiver le Kunai qu'il reçu en plein poitrine…Il s'écroula au sol et son adversaire de son pied enfonça l'arme plus profondément dans la chair de l'ado qui souffrait…Bientôt il baigné dans une marre de sang…**

**Et je vais tous vous tuer ! s'écria t-il**

**Il s'apprêtait à donner le coups de grâce à Naruto, mais Sasuke le repoussa avec un bon coups de pied, Nagira sorti plein de Shuriken qu'il lança sur Sasuke, celui ci en évita quelques un les autres s'enfoncèrent dans ses bars et jambes…**

Il est fort…et très rapide…Naruto est dans un sale état…Il n'as pas tenu plus de cinq minutes contre lui…Je ne dois pas perdre…Je t'en prie Sakura ne te réveille pas…

**Sasuke riposta en envoyant une pluie de Kunai, mais l'autre les évita tous.**

**Alors petit, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire…**

**Nagira fit volait Sasuke qui atterrit dans l'eau avec un énorme « Plouf ! »Sasuke sauta en l'air est il souffla…Un jet de flammes puissant sorti de sa bouche et prit dans forme d'un dragon qui fonça sur Najira.**

**Non, loin de ce combat acharné, une jeune fille aux cheveux rose, Sakura ouvrit les yeux encore endormit…Elle se redressa lentement.**

**Naruto? Sasuke Kun? ****Où êtes vous? Demanda t-elle**

**Elle leva en s'aperçu qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes était là…Sakura les chercha du regard mais ne vit rien…Il faut dire que par simple précaution Sasuke ( ****_parce que c'est lui qui a monté le campement _****) l'avait éloigné le plus loin possible de la rivière…de peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sakura ?**

**Mais plus têtu qu'une mule, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la rivière…Et plus elle en approchait plus des bruits qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifié devenait fort…**

Que se passe t-il ? D'où viennent tous ses bruits ?Et Sasuke Kun et Naruto ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…le même que quand on a quitté Konoha…Je n'aime pas ça…Où so…

****

******Ho ! Non ! dit-elle**

**Sakura********venait d'apercevoir des flammes, elle se mit à courir dans la direction. A court de souffle, elle découvrit avec horreur Naruto dans une marre de sang, elle se jeta à côté de lui…**

**Naruto ! Naruto répond moi dit-elle en pleurant**

**Au son de la voix de son amie, Naruto ouvrit difficilement les yeux…**

**Sa…ku…ra…parvient-il à dire**

**Qui t'as mit dans cet état ? Naruto restes avec moi…meurt pas s'il te plait dit-elle toujours les larmes coulantes**

**Il se contenta de lui sourire. Sakura chercha dans les alentours Sasuke, elle finit par le voir se battant contre un homme d'une trentaines d'année…il était recouvert de sang…**

**Sasuke Kun… **

**Sasuke trop préoccupait à surveiller les mouvement de son ennemi ne remarqua pas la présence de la jeune fille ce qui n'était pas le cas de Najira qui s'élança sûr elle. Sasuke vit que son adversaire changea de cible…Et la il l'aperçu…**

**Sakura…**

**Il s'élança le plus vite possible, Nagira lança son attaque, Sakura se protégea le visage…mais rien ne se produit…Sakura ouvrit lentement les yeux et découvrit Sasuke qui lui sourit et tomber à la renverse sur elle. Sakura amorti la chute de Sasuke.**

**Sasuke kun…Pourquoi avoir fait ça…**

**Il ne faut…pas que ce soit…toi qui soit blessé…**

**_Baka, baka ,baka…C'est le pauvre type qui a mis Sasuke kun dans cet état…Et maintenant…_**

****

Najira pointa un Shuriken devant le visage de la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas…

**_Il va nous tuer…_**

****

Sakura ferma la yeux… 

**Arrêtes ça suffit maintenant Nagira ! lança une voix**

**Celui ci se retourna**

**Sasema…Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

**le chef veut que tu nous en laisse un peu…donc interdiction de les tuer**

**Sakura ouvrit les yeux et Nagira parti avec l'autre…Elle regarda ses amis…**

**Sakura…Soigne d'abord…Naruto**

**Sakura posa délicatement Sasuke par terre et accouru voir Naruto qui était toujours vivant mais en piteux état…Après l'avoir soignait elle s'occupa de Sasuke…**

**Au loin dans un arbre un mystérieux personnages regarda l'état des ados…**

**C'était pas prévu ça…**

**Il regarda le tube qu'il tenait en main, puis le lança en direction des jeunes gens…**

**Aïeeee , ma tête…hurla Naruto**

**Oups…mal visé…Temps pis dit le ninja en partant**

**Naruto qui y a t-il ? demanda Sakura inquiète**

**Il désigna du doigt un tube…Sakura le pris l'objet et l'ouvrit…**

**Sud…vallée…Lukage…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda t-elle**

**Le lieu où on doit aller ? proposa Sasuke**

**Peut être…mais en attendant, je veut que vous vous reposez…On ne partira pas temps que vous serez pas guérit…affirma t-elle**

**Sakura regarda ses deux amis et les prit tous les deux ( ****_en même temps _****) dans ses bras et se mit à pleurait à chaudes larmes…**

**J'ai eu si peur pour vous deux…**

**Naruto et Sasuke resserrent l'étreinte pour calmer la jeune fille…Ceux qui leur fit mal à cause de leurs nombreuse blessures…Mais ça en valait le coups !**


	3. La forêt Mirage

Chapitre III La forêt Mirage 

Ils passèrent la nuit au bord de la rivière…Malgré qu'ils soient toujours blessés, Naruto et Sasuke voulaient poursuivre leur chemin…

**Non, restez ici ! Vous êtes trop faibles ! s'écria Sakura**

**Sakura regardes on tiens debout non ? C'est le principal ! dit Naruto**

**Et alors…ça ne change rien ! Très bien…Dans ce cas moi je ne bouge pas ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Génial…souffla Naruto**

**Il regarda Sasuke…cette fois Sakura le ferai vraiment…Elle était déterminée à ne pas bouger ! Sasuke soupira et regarda Naruto.**

**Naruto tu pourrait porter mon sac ? demanda t-il**

**Naruto compris directement le plan de ce dernier.**

**Sasuke t'es génial ! Ok passes le moi !**

**Sakura regarda ses amis qui s'était éloignés…**

**Qu'est ce que vous mijotez vous deux ! s'exclama t-elle **

**Nous…Ben rien mentit Naruto**

**Sasuke se dirigea vers Sakura.**

**Tu veux toujours pas bouger ? demanda t-il**

**Non, je ne bougerai pas d'ici temps que vous serez pas soignés ! s'écria t-elle**

**Sasuke regarda Naruto qui acquiesça de la tête, il se tourna vers Sakura.**

**Bon, je crois que j'ai plus trop le choix dit-il **

**_Hein mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?_**** _Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Sasuke Kun !_**

****

Sasuke la porta comme un sac à patates sur son dos et suivit Naruto. 

**Sasuke Kun…poses moi par terre demanda Sakura toute rouge**

**Sasuke ne répondit pas et continua son chemin…Naruto paraissait amusé de voir Sakura dans cet état.**

Bon sans lâches moi…mais moi par terre Sasuke Kun…C'est gênant…Mais d'un autre côté…je suis dans ses bras…en fait j'ai plutôt l'air d'un vieux sac qu'on trimballe…sans importance…

Sasuke et Naruto continuaient leur chemin sans prêter attention à Sakura…Mais ne pouvant plus surporter ça, Sakura se débattit si bien que Sasuke en perdit l'équilibre et tomba et Sakura avec…Le « boom » fit retourner Naruto qui explosa de rire. Sasuke était tombé sur les fesses et Sakura se trouvait sur ses jambes.

Pardon ! Je voulais pas…C'est juste que…je …heu balbutia t-elle

Sakura…commença Sasuke

Ho ! Pardon je dois être lourde dit elle en se relevant d'un coups

Pas de bobos Sasuke ? demanda Naruto toujours riant

Non…ça va merci dit-il en prenant la main que Naruto lui tendit pour l'aider à se relever

Sakura s'écarta un peu…confuse…

Vous êtes vraiment inconscients ! s'écria t-elle soudainement

Sasuke et Naruto la regardèrent bizarrement…

Et si…vous vous refait attaquer par ce type ! Il vous tuera…dit-elle aux bord des larmes

Hé ! Sasuke et moi on n'est pas n'importe qui ! rassura maladroitement le blondinet

Oui…Vous êtes mes amis…et…je dit-elle en les regardant

Je veux pas vous perdre ! finit-elle

Sakura…dit Naruto

La jeune fille parti devant bientôt suivi des deux autres…

J'y crois pas…Je leur ai dit…vraiment…Mais c'est vrai…Je ne veut pas les perdre…Je crois que je ne le surporterai pas…

On va la laisser seule devant…Ouah ! Ca m'a fait tout drôle quand elle a dit ça ! affirma Naruto

Moi, aussi répondit Sasuke

C'est bizarre, mais ce jour là…je me suis pas rendu compte mais…ce que je leur avait dit…Il…grâce à ses mots…MES mots…ils pourraient affronter n'importe qui…ses mots ça les avaient rendu plus fort…la force d'un mot…C'est plus tard que je me rendit compte ils étaient…qu'ils avaient changés…Mais j'ignorait toujours si…un jour…celui que j'aime…me dirai les mots que j'attend depuis toujours…

Je remis les pied sue terre quand Naruto m'interpella

Sakura regardes un village ! s'écria t-il

Sasuke et Sakura suivirent leur ami vers ce petit village qui semblait calme…mais ce n'était qu'une apparence…En arrivant devant le petit village…ce fut la grand surprise…

Je rêve…dit Sakura

Y a que des vieux ici ! s'exclama Naruto

En effet…tout les habitants du village…étaient extrêmement vieux…Mais le village lui même vu de près ressemblait plus à un tas de ruines qu'à un village ! L'équipe numéro sept s'y aventura…Il était vraiment calme…peut être un peut trop d'ailleurs…Ils furent interpellés par un vieux…( de toute façon y que de ça dans ce village ! )…mais il semblait être le plus vieux de tous…

Je suis Iko et vous jeunes gens ? Qui êtes vous demanda l'ancêtre

Voici Sakura, lui c'est Sasuke et moi j'suis Naruto

Bien et que faites vous dans un village de vieille personnes ? Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici ? dit Iko

Ben…en fait on es…aïe ! dit-il alors que Sakura lui donna un coups de pied

On veut se rendre à Lukage rattrapa Sasuke

Lukage ! Et bien un long voyage pour de jeunes gens comme vous…Impressionnant ! fit Iko

Vous connaissait Lukage ! s'étonna Naruto

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi aller dans un endroit que vous ne connaissaient pas ? demanda Iko

Ben…Heu comme ça ! dit le blondinet

Une mission de Rang S, hein ?…La mission que personnes n'a jamais accompli…Les Bokono tuent tout ce qui veulent s'y rendre…affirma t-il

Vous connaissez ces types ? Demanda Sasuke

Malheureusement…Les Bokono sont aussi connu dans cette région sur le nom « Les ninja du démon renard » expliqua t-il

Ce qui explique leur symbole…un renard à neuf queues dit Sasuke

Vous les avaient rencontrés ? interrogea t-il

Oui…enfin juste un du nom de Nagira…On s'est même battu contre lui raconta l'Uchiwa

Incroyable…Vous êtes encore en vie…dit Iko

Qu'y a t-il de si incroyable demanda Naruto

Toute personne qui tombe sur eux est une personne morte ! Ils sont sept en tout…Nagira…C'est pourtant le troisième…Il vous a épargné ? Cela est très étrange…annonça t-il

Dites nous comment nous rendre à Lukage au plus court s'il vous plaît demanda Sasuke

Au plus court…Il vaudrait que vous traversé la forêt mirage…dit-il

Et où se trouve t-elle commença Naruto

Au sud de ce village répondit Sasuke

C'est exacte…Mais cette forêt est un piège immense…Elle est pire qu'un désert…comme son nom l'indique…elle fait apparaître des mirages…plus horrible les uns que les autres…Elle se nourrit de votre passé, de vos peur et angoisse…personne n'en n'ai jamais ressorti vivait de cet endroit maudit…Seul le vieux fou et pervers Gokisha et son élève y vivent sans problème depuis des années…Si vous voulez la traverser sans encombre…trouvez le Maître Gokisha…et peut être que là vous aurai une chance de vous en sortir vivant…expliqua le vieux

C'est…terrifiant…dit Sakura

Venez je vous emmènent à l'entrer de la forêt

Les trois ados suivirent le vieux Iko qui les fit traverser le village pour ce retrouver devant une forêt…très très étendu

Bien je vous laisse…en espérant que vous en ressortirai vivant dit-il en se dirigeant vers le village

Bon, on y va ? demanda Naruto

Il n'y aurait pas un autres chemin ? dit Sakura

Les deux garçons se retournèrent…et aperçurent une Sakura tremblante de la tête au pied…

Sakura ça va ? demanda le renard

Non…pas très bien avoua t-elle

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Naruto

J'ai vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment…en partant de Konoha…ensuite il est devenu plus angoissant…près de la rivière est vous vous êtes fait attaqués !…Si on rentrent dans cette forêt il va encore se passer quelque chose d'horrible !

Je ne veut pas y aller…J'ai…peur…dit-elle

Intuition féminine ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'arrive rien ni à Naruto, ni à moi…On doit y aller Sakura rassura Sasuke

Sakura fit trois pas en arrière…Naruto et Sasuke tendirent leur main à Sakura…qui hésita à les prendre…

Viens Sakura dit Naruto

Elle se décida et attrapa la main de chacun des garçons les serrant fort…Elle tremblait comme une feuille…

Je veut pas…Il va se passer quelque chose…de grave…J'ai si peur…

Sakura sentit une pression douce qui serra plus fort sa main, elle regarda en direction de Sasuke qui lui fit un sourit radieux…Il bougea ses lèvres mes aucun son n'en sortit mais la jeune fille pu lire :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là…

Et ils pénétrèrent dans la forêt…

****


	4. Maître Gokisha

****

****

Chapitre IV Maître Gokisha 

Ils pénétraient dans la forêt…qui était très sombre…Sakura se mis à tremblait de plus en plus qu'ils s'y enfonçaient…

**Naruto lança un regard inquiet à Sakura et lâcha sa main…**

**Tu es toute pâle s'inquiéta t-il**

**Sakura regardait dans toute les direction complètement affolée…**

**Naruto ! Sasuke Kun ! ****Ne me laissait pas dit-elle en les cherchant du regard**

**Hein ? Mais on est là ! déclara Naruto**

**Elle lâcha violemment la main de Sasuke avait de tomber au sol sur les genoux et mis ses deux mains sur ses oreilles et ne cessa de hurlait…**

**Sakura…s'inquiéta Naruto**

**Je crois qu'elle est victime d'un des mirage de cette forêt…dit Sasuke en la regarda gigoter dans tous les sens**

**Mais ils prirent peur tout les deux quand le regard de la jeune fille se figea…**

**Sakura tu m'entend demanda Naruto**

**Ils…sont…mort parvient à articulait la jeune fille**

**Elle se releva et se mit à courir…**

**Laissez moi ! Laissez moi ! hurlait-elle**

**Où elle va la ! dit- Naruto**

**Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et l'élancèrent à sa poursuite…mais avec tout ses arbres pas facile de la suivre…Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt…Des mirage apparurent…**

**Sasuke voyait son frère et la scène du meurtre de ses parents…Naruto lui voyait tout le monde le haïr…**

Fichu mirage ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi…J'ai des amis et ils tiennent à moi…et moi je tiens à eux !

****

**_Cette scène…Non, je veux pas la voir !…Il faut que je pense à autre chose…de plus important comme sauver Sakura de son mirage…_**

****

Difficilement ils arrivèrent à « combattre leur angoisse et peur », mais ils avaient perdu la trace de leur amie…

Bon sang ! Sakura ! s'écria Naruto à travers la forêt

Plus loin dans la forêt, la jeune fille courait toujours en secouant la tête pour enlever les images qui y défilait…Elle voyait Naruto et Sasuke mort…

Tiens, une belle jeune fille…sous l'effet…d'un mirage…Pff…Pas douée les étrangers…

Une personne qui avait la même taille que Sakura s'approcha d'elle…Elle mis son index sur le front de Sakura…Celle ci regarda autour d'elle…

Où suis-je ? se demanda t-elle

La forêt mirage…Tu était pris d'un de ces foutu mirages…alors je t'en ai libéré…avec une technique…

Qui es tu ? demanda t-elle

Je suis l'élève de Maître Gokisha…Il m'appelle Shin, mais ce n'est exactement mon vrai prénom…

Shin était petit pour un garçon…Il était habillé comme les Jounin…Sakura fut très impressionnait…il était si jeune…Il devait avoir lui aussi quinze ans, environ 1m65…Il avait les cheveux aussi blanc…même plus blanc que Kakashi…Shin les avait coiffé en queue haute…à la Ino…

Quoi ? dit-il en regardant Sakura le regarder de haut en bas…

Heu…je…Désolé répondit-elle gênée

Eh ! Soit pas si gênée ! Détend toi…Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux ! Bon, je vais t'emmener cher Gokisha…

Mais…mes amis doivent me chercher…

T'inquiètes ! Je partirai à leur recherche ! Cette forêt je la connais comme ma poche ! s'exclama Shin

Il l'emmena chez son Maître, et parti aussitôt…

Ouh ! Une jolie fille ! dit le vieux en bavant

Il la dévora de haut en bas puis repris plus sérieusement…

Cela fait longtemps…que je n'avait pas vu Shin aussi heureux…mais je le comprend…Toi, tu devrai le comprendre…Je suppose que c'est de ma fautes…Bah ! Je parle toujours trop moi ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes amis…Shin les retrouvera ! déclara Gokisha

Bien plus loin dans la forêt complètement désorientés…

On n'est où là…Bon sang ! Marre de cette forêt ! s'énerva Naruto

Naruto…calmes toi ! Quelqu'un arrive…dit Sasuke

Ho ! Non pas, lui…Sasuke tu sens ce que je sens…

Oui, malheureusement…confirma Sasuke

Leur crainte se révéla vite…quand Nagira apparu…Sur la branche d'un arbre il observait Naruto et Sasuke…avec un air amusé…

Tiens…il manque quelqu'un analysa t-il

Les deux garçon le regardèrent méchamment…

Hum…C'était une si jolie fille…dommage

_Mais elle,…elle est bien plus jolie…_

Sasuke avec son regard de Sharingan…

Où est Sakura…Que le lui as tu fait ! s'énerva Sasuke ( _hou ! ça chauffe ! _)

Holà ! On se calme petit ! J'sais pas où elle est moi ta p'tite amie ! Je sais seulement que je vais bien m'amuser avec vous les morveux ! dit-il

Naruto lança un regard à Sasuke…mais il resta surpris…Il avait vraiment l'air en colère l'Uchiwa…Sans perdre une minutes celui ci l'élança sur Nagira et lui lança des Kunai, mais la rapidité de Nagira lui permis de les éviter…

_Sasuke…mais qu'est ce qui te prend…Il va se faire…_

Ils firent du corps à corps, Sasuke ce pris un coups de point qui le vit voler, Naruto s'apprêtait à le secourir…Mais Sasuke…

Ne t'approche pas…c'est mon combat ! déclara t-il

Naruto se figea…

_Je…rêve…Cette phrase est la même que quand j'avais voulu l'aider contre Itachi…Il s'en ai passé des choses…depuis ce jour…Sasuke et moi sommes devenu ennemi…Il voulait même me tuer…Il disait qu'il devait le faire…Il aurai pu battre son frère…On avait commencé à se battre…On était…très amochés…On s'apprêtaient à lancer nos attaques les plus puissante…Mais…c'est là qu'elle a surgit de nul part…Elle allait se prendre les deux attaques…Comme un Baka j'ai pas pu l'arrêter…C'est à ce moment là…Que l'ami que je croyait avoir perdu…et revenu…Sasuke a toujours était plus fort que moi sur ce point…Il a arrêté son attaque…Et il a protégé Sakura…Il est resté cloué au lit deux mois…Il faut dire qu'on ne s'était pas fait de cadeaux…Sakura est restée à son chevet tout ce temps…Je l'avait blessé, mais elle…elle me souriait…J'avais accompli ma promesse de lui ramener, Sasuke…Quand il s'est complètement rétabli…Là…il a fait quelque chose…à la quel…Je m'y attendais…pas du tout…Il s'est excusé auprès de Sakura et moi…Elle nous a sauté dans les bras…Elle souriait…Depuis ce jour…Nous sommes resté tout les trois…Déjà trois ans que ça s'est passé…Et maintenant…il se bat…encore…mais ce n'est pas pour l'honneur de sa famille cette fois…C'était pour…_

Nagira lança des Shuriken grâce a son Sharingan Sasuke les évita tous sauf un qui l'effleura à la joue, un petit filet de sang coula…Mais à sa grand surpris Sasuke vu Nagira se faire attaquer par une vague de Kunai à double tranchant…

Pff…Jamais sur des gardes Nagira…

Naruto et Sasuke regardèrent la personne

_C'est quoi ce déguisement…_( _Sasuke _)

_Qui c'est celui là _( _Naruto_ )

Tiens…mon petit chouchou ! dit Nagira en retirant les Shuriken de son corps

Chuis pas ton chouchou ! S'écria t-il

Shin s'élança sur lui et enchaîna des coups de pied que Nagira ne pu éviter…

_Il est rapide ! _( _Naruto_ )

_Impressionnant…surtout que… _( _Sasuke_ )

Shin fit plusieurs saltos arrière puis s'élança sur Nagira qui se baissa…Celui ci voulu donner un coups de point mais Shin pris appui sur la main de Nagira et l'envoya contre le tronc d'un arbre avec un puissant coups de pied…

Tu m'a encore battu…Mais la prochaine fois chouchou…Notre combat sera à mort…dit-il en fuyant

_Incroyable…surtout pour…_

Ha ! t'es trop fort dit Naruto en sautant devant Shin…intimidé du compliment

Merci…

Sasuke tendit un sourire malicieux aux deux garçons…

_ Ca promet…_

Shin regarda intimidé Naruto…

Tu serai pas le « garçon renard » ? demanda t-il

Si c'est moi !

J'ai entendu dire que tu était immonde…Mais c'est…le contraire…Ha ! t'en que j'y pense ! Sakura vous entend…avec…Comment j'ai pu la laisser seule avec lui ! s'écria t-il en courant dans la direction de la maison de son Maître suivit par les deux autres

Ils arrivèrent…Et virent…Sakura collait à un mur pris au piège par Gokisha…

Laisse moi les tâter ! dit-il en en bougeant ses doigts en direction de la poitrine de la jeune fille

Maître Gokisha ! s'écria Shin

Oui ?

Shin mis un coups de pied à son Maître qui vola dans le jardin, puis il regarda Sakura

Il t'as rien fait au moins ! s'inquiéta t-il

Non, tout va bien grâce à toi ! rassura t-elle

Sasuke les regarda d'air air attendri…Sakura aperçu ses amis et la joue de Sasuke qui saignait encore…

Naruto ! Sasuke kun ! dit-elle

Oh! Mais tu t'es blessé ! dit-elle en épongea le sang avec un mouchoir qu'elle avait sorti de sa poche

Sasuke se laissa faire…( _Si on regarde bien…Sasuke rougissait TRES légèrement lol _)

Bon qu'est ce qui vous a poussé a traversé cette endroit ? demanda Shin

La mission de Rang S…n'est ce pas…J'y crois pas…alors il vous l'a donner…déclara Gokisha

Vous connaissez celui qui l'a perdu devant chez moi ? dit Sakura

Vous savez pas qui c'est ? Ha ! Ha ! Ben…Je vous le dirait pas ! Bon…Une mission n'attend pas…Shin…accompagne les jusqu'à Shibaka…

Avec plaisir ! J'en ai plus que marre de vous supporter ! dit Shin

Il prépara ses affaires en deux trois mouvement et partit en leur compagnie, mais lorsqu'il passa devant son Maître, celui ci dit

La prochaine fois que tu me verra…ce sera la dernière…va part maintenant…mon jeune élève…

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura en compagnie de Shin partir pour Shibaka…

_Pourquoi a t-il dit ça…._ ( _Shin_ )


	5. Le village des Shiba

****

**Chapitre V Le village des Shiba**

Ils partirent toujours vers le Sud accompagné de Shin qui avait ouvert la marche…Mais celui ci s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna…

Pourquoi ce crétin de Gokisha…m'as t-il dit ça ? Il aurait l'intention de mettre fin à ces jours ? Mais ça serai GENIAL !…Non, non ressaisit toi…Comment je parle de lui…après tout c'est lui qui m'a élevait…d'ailleurs j'en ai de très désagréable souvenir…Quel pervers…

Shin ? demanda Sakura

Oui ! Heu…Je me suis arrêté sans prévenir…désolé…Mais on va bientôt atteindre la partie où les mirages sont plus…comment dire…au plus simple…dangereux…Donc pour ne pas avoir des « hallucinations » concentraient bien votre Chakra durant tout le trajet…C'est fatiguant mentalement mais il le faut…expliqua t-il

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent…Puis poursuivirent leur chemin…

Shin ?

Oui, qui y a t-il ?

Lukage…ça ce trouve où exactement… ? demanda Sasuke

Eh ! Bien…C'est un endroit plutôt paradisiaque et inaccessible….Pourquoi ?

Tu peut préciser ? dit Sasuke

Bon, si tu y tiens…Lukage…est le nom de la vallée où est apparu pour la première fois le démon renard…C'est une immense vallée où l'herbe est fraîche et verte…elle est tapissée de fleur qu'on ne trouve que là bas…Elle est traversée par une rivière, celle ci tombe d'une cascade de plus de trente mètres de haut ! C'est aussi dans cet endroit que jadis…de mystérieux ninja…impressionnaient de la puissance du renard à neuf queues… décidèrent de devenir…Les Bokono…Les ninja du démon renard…Ils tuèrent tous ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'approcher de Lukage…On dit qu'ils s'y protègent quelque chose...mais personnes ne sait ce que c'est…Maître Gokisha pense que ça doit être l'ultime technique du démon…

Shin regarda Naruto

Que seule toi pourrais acquérir…

Puis tourna la tête pour regardait devant lui…

Lukage…est bien protégée…Elle est complètement entourée de montages…Je sais pas s'y vous la trouverai…Préparez vous a faire de l'escalade !…Les Bokono ont toujours étaient sept…de génération en génération…Ils protégeaient cet endroit…maudit même s'ils devaient en mourir…Mais ils sont mauvais…et maintenant ceux sont vos ennemis…Vous êtes dans un sacré pétrin…

Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Peut être qu'ils protègent cet technique car elle est tout simplement très dangereuse…Dans ce cas c'est nous les mauvais ! contre dit Sasuke

Non…Chaque années ils ravagent les village Shibaka et Makiba (celui des vieilles peaux ! ) de plus ils tuent les gens…Ils volent les rouleaux des villages alentours…Ils sont sans pitiés ! déclara Shin

Lukage à l'air d'être un endroit magnifique, mais pourquoi dis tu qu'il est maudit ? demanda Sakura

Pour la seule raison que c'est à Lukage que le démon renard à vu le jour…répondit-il

Comment ? demandèrent Naruto et Sakura

Oui, il est « né » sur les terre de Lukage…mais on ne sais pas comment…

Ils finirent par sortir de la forêt pour ce retrouver…sur une vaste plaine…

Enfin sorti ! s'exclama Sakura

Sois pas si heureuse…Crois moi…lui dit Shin

Naruto regarda Shin avec un air qui demandait « pourquoi ? »

Ben…Les Shiba…c'est à dire les habitants de Shibaka…Ils sont comment dire…très désagréable avec les étrangers…D'ailleurs on peut apercevoir leur village d'ici….souffla Shin

Les quatre ados avancèrent jusqu'au village, mais Shin les arrêta…

Attendez ! Entrez dans ce village, c'est du suicide ! s'écria t-il

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura le regardèrent bizarrement…

Il vaudrait mieux le contourner…Cherchons un chemin à l'Est et à l'Ouest…ce sera plus prudent…dit Shin

Si on fait les deux ça va nous faire perdre un temps fou…dit Naruto

C'est pour ça qu'on va se séparer en deux groupe ! Rendez-vous ici même quand la nuit sera tombé…Heu…Qui avec qui ?

Sakura regarda Sasuke

Je voudrai être avec lui !

Shin aperçu Sakura…ce qui le fit sourire…

J'aimerai beaucoup être avec Naruto ! J'ai plein de chose à lui demander ! dit Shin

Moi…ça me va répondit l'intéressé

Ils se séparèrent donc l'un à l'Ouest ( Naruto et Shin ) et l'autre à l'Est ( Sakura et Sasuke )…Avant qu 'ils ne parte dans des direction opposées Sasuke lança à Naruto…et à Shin

Ne faites pas de bêtises…tous les deux…dit-il amusé

Pour…Pourquoi il dit ça…Il ne…Il aurait…Non pas possible…Comment il a fais pour…Ce regard…ça veut dire qu'il a compris…Malheur …

Hein ? dit simplement Naruto

Ils partirent donc séparément…

( Sasuke&Sakura )

Sasuke Kun pourquoi tu as dis leur à dis ça ? demanda Sakura

Tu comprendra…un jour lui répondit-il en souriant

Hein ? J'ai encore moins compris là ?Sasuke kun me cache quelque chose…

( Naruto&Shin )

Tu ressemble beaucoup à Yondaime dit Shin

…Vraiment ?

Oui !…Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les habitants de ton village t'ont détestés…Peut être savaient t-ils que tu te transformes en Kyubi… ?…Tu as du vraiment souffrir dans ta jeunesse…

…Shin…C'est le passé ça…Et je veut l'oublier…

Le passé, mais il y a toujours des gens qui te détestes ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Yondaime…A cause de lui tu as beaucoup souffert…C'est injuste…Non ?

Je n'y ai jamais pensé…et je ne veut plus en parler…

Ok ! Ok désolé…Mais tu as beaucoup de courage…moi je n'y arriverai pas…

Shin soupira et ils continuèrent leur chemin…

Un homme doit toujours faire face à ses responsabilité, hein…dit Shin

C'est bizarre…( Naruto )

Pas toujours facile…souffla Shin

Je sens une présence…( Naruto )

Pardon pour tout à l'heure…Je me mêle de chose qui me regarde pas…s'excusa Shin

Alors ça fait quoi d'être Jounin ? demanda Naruto pour changer de sujet

Shin le regarda et explosa de rire…

Ben…quoi ? dit Naruto

Ces les vêtements de mon père…Gokisha m'a élevé le jour où mon père m'a confié à lui avant de mourir…et comme ce vieux fou n'avait pas de tenu pour moi il m'a donné celle là…Je ne suis pas Jounin…

Ha bon…Je te trouvait un peu trop jeune pour en être un !

Hé ! Je te signal que j'ai le même âge que toi ! s'exclama Shin

T'es petit pour ton âge…dit Naruto en se moquant

…C'est normal…

Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient maintenant âge de quinze ans et avait grandit, les deux garçons devaient faire un mètre soixante dix environ et Sakura un mètre soixante/soixante cinq…a peut près…

Comment ça c'est normal ? C'est pas normal tu veut dire ? dit Naruto

Rah ! La gaffe ! Oui, je suis petit et alors ! Fier de l'air…Tout ce qui est petit est mignon…Non ?

Heu…Ben…Hé…hé…j'suis comme ça c'est tout ! répondit-il

Pff…J'ai eu chaud…Tu parles d'une excuse…

Shin ? On a un problème…

Lequel… ! Un cul de sac…Génial…Tout ça pour ça…Demi tour droite…dit-il

( Sasuke&Sakura )

Désolé pour tout à l'heure dit Sasuke qui rompit le silence

Je…Je ne comprend pas…

Dans la forêt mirage…Je t'ai dis que tout ce passerai bien…Mais j'ai pas pu t'aider…

Ce n'est pas grave…Shin était là…

Mais que…qu'est ce qui m'a prise de dire ça ! Sasuke kun va croire que je suis amoureuse de Shin ! Je suis une Baka Baka…

Sasuke regarda Sakura qui secouait la tête dans tout les sens…

Tu vas bien Sakura ?

O…Oui…

Baka, Baka…Je suis la plus grande des Baka !

Tu as l'air d'être proche de Shin dit Sasuke

Heu…Et bien je me sens bien avec lui…

Non ! Ca va pas du tout là ! Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ! Sasuke kun va se faire de mauvaises….TRES mauvaises idées ! Rhâaaaaaaa !

Remarque c'est normal…Vous vous ressemblez bien plus qu'on ne le pense…Surtout physiquement…répondit Sasuke avec un grand sourire aux lèvre essayant de ne pas rire

Hein…

Attend…voir…Gokisha m'a dit : « Toi, tu devrais le comprendre… » puis Sasuke kun a dit à Naruto et Shin : « Ne faites pas de bêtises tous les deux… » et maintenant « Vous vous ressemblez…surtout physiquement ? »…Non, je vois pas…Shin aurai le même caractère que moi…Si ! C'est sûrement ça !…Disons que ça peut être que ça…

Sakura demi tour dit Sasuke

C'est bloqué ?

Ils retournèrent eux aussi sur leur pas…A la tombée de la nuit ils se rejoignirent à l'endroit prévu…

Cul de sac dirent Naruto et Sakura en même temps

Quoi ! Ho ! Non…Il va falloir traverser ce village…de fou !

On n'a pas le choix , allons y dit Sasuke

Ensemble, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le village assombri par la nuit…Le village Shibaka était protégé grâce à des murailles de bois…La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année…

Etrangers…Vous tournez en rond autour de ce village…Le seul moyen de franchir cette plaine est de traverser notre village…et pour cela vous devrait battre les quatre champions du village…Acceptez vous ? demanda t-il

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent et acquiescèrent de la tête…

Oui ! On relève le défi déclara Naruto

****

****


	6. ShibaAdversaire redoutable?

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre VI Shiba…Adversaire redoutable ?**

Les quatre ados regardèrent l'homme déterminés, celui ci regarda Shin et lui lança

**Toi, aussi tu relèves le défi ?**

**Bien sûr ! Tu crois que j'ai peur d'eux, Yuta ! s'exclama Shin**

**Toujours ce fichu caractère à ce que je vois…Demi portion**

**Oui, et alors fier de l'être mon cher ! se défendit Shin**

**Tu as changé…Ca fait quatre ans que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici…Franchement…C'est quoi ces fringues ? T'es pas du genre à porter ça…**

**Je fais ce que je veux ! Bon arrêtes ton blabla et enchaînes ! Je veut de l'action ! Tu es si lent que je fais finir par m'endormir…Tu vas l'ouvrir cette fichu porte !**

**Ok, calmes toi**

**Yuta s'exécuta et fit ouvrir la porte et le petit groupe pu entrer, Shibaka était un village entièrement construit de bois ! il était vraiment très grand ! Yuta les amena sur la place du village qui avait la taille d'un terrain de foot !**

**C'est ici que vous affronterai : Kain, Doyo, Yurei et Byakko ! D'ailleurs il ne devraient pas tarder à arriver dit Yuta**

**Sasuke regarder le villa de bois, puis le terrain…**

**_Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir utilise les Katon…_**

****

Quatre hommes d'une vingtaines d'année arrivèrent, ils étaient tous brun aux yeux bleu clair coiffés en brosse…

**Je vous présente les frères Dohono ! dit Yuta**

**_Pas étonnant qu'ils se ressembles…_ **

**Bon…Honneur aux dames, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose contre Doyo, le quatrième ! déclara Yuta**

**Sakura s'avança**

**Sakura soit prudente… dit Shin**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas ! répondit simplement la jeune fille**

**Sakura et Doyo se mirent en place…**

**Les règles…aucune sauf que ce combat n'est pas à mort ! annonça Yuta**

**Hé ! Bien merci ça rassures dit Shin**

**Commencez ! s'écria Yuta**

**Sakura sorti un Kunai en s'élança sur son adversaire qui évita les coups de la jeune fille très facilement…Sakura fit des signes et bientôt il y avait trois Sakura qui s'attaquèrent à Doyo mais évita une nouvelle fois les coups…**

**_Comment…Comment je vais m'y prendre pour le vaincre ! Il esquive la moindre de mes attaques ! Que faire…_**

****

**Doyo profita que Sakura baisse sa garde puis fit des signes…Puis fit une rapide balayette, Sakura se retrouva au sol K.O**

**J'aime pas frapper les filles ! dit Doyo en partant**

**Shin accourut vers Sakura, pour vérifier les dégâts…mais rien de grave. Le jeune homme mis ses deux mains au dessus de Sakura pour la soigner, puis on l'évacua.**

**Pas fortiche la fille…soupira Yuta**

**La ramènes pas Yuta ! Toi t'aurai pas tenu plus de deux secondes s'énerva Shin**

**Ok, puis que tu le prend ainsi tu fera le prochain match avec…Kain, le meilleur de tout le village**

**Je vais l'écraser en deux deux, ton Kain lança Shin en prenant place **

**_C'est dans la poche…Hi Hi…Ces misérables ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaires_**

****

Shin observait Kain qui faisait de même… 

Génial ils m'ont donnés le plus gros morceaux…Dommage que ça se termine si rapidement…

**Commencez dit Yuta**

**Kain s'élança sur Shin qui ne bougea pas et enchaîna des coups de poings que Shin évitait juste en bougeant la tête, celui ci fit des saltos arrière…**

**Ben…alors mon gros, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? lança t-il en se moquant**

**Kain leva la tête est fut surpris**

**_Je vois…c'est donc ça…D'ailleurs c'est quoi ?_**

**Kain s'élança pour donner un coups de genou (_ Shoushitsu_ ) mais Shin l'évita encore**

**Pas assez rapide dit Shin en donnant un coups de pied qui fit voler le Shiba**

**_Incroyable…même avec mon Sharingan, je n'arrive pas trop à suivre Shin…Quel rapidité _****(_ Sasuke_ )**

**Shin fit des signes…**

**Hyoton Gustu …Le blizzard noir dit Shin en posant deux doit sur ses lèvres et souffla**

**Kain fut piégé par la glace…**

**_On dirait la technique des Katon…sauf que là c'est de la glace…Je n'avais jamais vu cette technique… _( _Sasuke_ )**

**Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se leva doucement**

**Sakura tu es en train de rater le combat de Shin ! dit Naruto**

**Shin s'élança est brisa la glace d'un coups de pied qui heurta en même temps Kain…qui atterrit au sol et ne bougeait plus…Le jeune homme se retourna, c'est alors que Sakura se figea…puis se ressaisit…**

**_Non…Impossible…Je…J'ai du rêver…_**

**Alors c'est lui le champion de ton village ? demanda Shin**

**Oui ! Il a était dur à battre hein ! **

**Il est nul oui…Comme toi d'ailleurs…Shibaka…Tu devrait changer le nom pour : Le village des nuls…ça sonne mieux dit Shin**

**Yuta devint rouge de rage**

**Tu me cherches vaurien ! **

**Ca se pourrait…Envoie la suite on n'a pas que ça à faire nous ! lança Shin**

**Très bien…Hé toi le brun contre Yurei annonça t-il**

**Sasuke s'avança et lança un regard noir à Yuta**

**Sasuke kun…**

**Sasuke tourna la tête vers Sakura intrigué,mais elle ne dit rien d'autre…**

**Commencez ! dit Yuta**

**Sasuke lança des Shuriken et Yurei n'essaya même pas de les esquiver…**

**Aïe ça fait mal ! Yuta il m'a fait mal ! Dit en pleurant Yurei**

**_Ces quoi ces types…( goutte de sueur ) Je comprend maintenant quand Shin disait que c'était un village de fou… _****( _Sasuke_ )**

**Naruto, Sakura et Shin regardaient bizarrement Yurei…Sasuke se ressaisit puis fit la technique de la feuille morte ( _Kage Buyou_ )…et Yurei atterrit par terre pleurant comme un gosse…**

**Quand je vous disait qu'ils étaient tous cinglés ici dit Shin**

**Bon…Vous avez eu de la chance jusque là…Hé ! toi le blondinet contre Byakko ! hurla Yuta**

**Naruto sourit puis se mit en place…**

**Je suis vraiment qu'un boulet…**

**Sasuke et Shin se retournèrent face à Sakura**

**Que dis tu…demanda Shin**

**Les gens de ce village…sont comme tu as dis…nul…et j'ai pas étais capable dans battre un…soupira t-elle**

**Sasuke et Shin se regardèrent…**

**C'est pour ça…C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard et qu'on t'attendaient à la sorti de Konoha…Parce que tu croyais que tu serai un boulet…compris Sasuke**

**Sakura acquiesça juste de la tête…**

**Mais tu n'en ai pas un ! Naruto et moi serions à l'Est à l'heure qui ait si tu n'avais pas étais là ! Ne redis jamais que tu es un boulet compris ! l'engueula Sasuke**

**Il a raison…un jour on aura besoin de toi ! Tu sert Sakura tu sais ! confirma Shin**

**Sakura baissa la tête pas très convaincu…**

**Commencez ! Cria Yuta**

**Naruto se mit à rire tout seul puis fit des signes et une centaines de Naruto apparurent ( _Kage Bunshin_ ) puis d'autre signes et là…tout les Naruto se transformèrent en filles ! ( _Harem no justu_ )…Il faut avouer que c'est une technique…assez spécial, mais très efficace ! Puisque tout les hommes présent tombèrent à la renversent le nez en sang !**

**Naruto riait apparemment fier de lui !**

**C'est quoi ça demanda Shin qui avait résisté à l'attaque**

**Ben…C'est une technique inventé par Naruto…Il faut dire qu'il y a que lui pour inventer des truc pareil…expliqua Sakura**

**Yuta se releva difficilement puis annonça**

**D'accord, d'accord vous êtes très fort ! Vous pouvez traverser le village…affirma t-il le nez toujours en sang**

**On a réussit ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Y a pas de quoi…dit Sasuke**

**C'est vrai…Ils sont vraiment dérangés les Shiba…Bon traînons dans ce village de fou…ça ma donne la chair de poule ! s'exclama Shin**

**Ils traversèrent le village rapidement et se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté de la plaine très vaste…Et ils continuèrent leur chemin…Mais Shin s'arrêta…**

**Quelque chose ne va pas demanda Sasuke**

**J'avais pour mission de vous amener hors de la forêt…Je pense que vous pouvez vous débrouillez sans moi ! **

**Tu restes pas avec nous ? demanda Sakura**

**Non…J'aurai bien aimé pourtant ! dit-il**

**Dans ce cas restes dit Naruto**

**Merci ça me fais plaisir mais…Commença t-il**

**Shin se retourna en direction de la forêt…**

**Shin ? demanda Sakura**

Shin frissonnait…Toujours regardant la forêt 

**_Je frissonne…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…Maître… ! Ce qu'il m'a dit : « La prochaine fois que tu me verra se sera la dernière… » Il se passe quelque chose là bas…Maître j'arrive ne mourrait pas !_**

**Shin partit en courant vers la forêt sans rien dire à ces nouveaux amis**

**Shin où vas tu ? s'écria Sakura**

**On ferai mieux de le suivre proposa Sasuke**

**L'équipe sept se mis à courir pour rattraper Shin**

****


	7. La face caché de Shin

Chapitre VII La face caché de Shin

**Traversant la forêt un homme, les cheveux dans le vent, marchait sans bruit un Kunai à la main droite et dans l'autre quatre Shuriken…**

**Il doit disparaître…Il risque de me gêné…**

**Non, loin de là Gokisha fixait l'horizon**

**Ma fin approche on dirait…J'aimerai tant le revoit une dernière fois…**

**Sur la plaine un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc courait vers la forêt…de plus en plus tremblant**

Je vous en supplie Maître…Tenait bon ne mourrait pas…attendez moi…Je vous en prie…

****

Bientôt des larmes coulait sur son visage…Il entra enfin dans la forêt et y disparu…

De leur côté Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura lui couraient après, mais le perdit rapidement de vu…

****

**On l'a perdu de vu s'écria Naruto**

**Merci pour ton aide, mais j'avais remarqué lança Sasuke**

**Sasuke tourna la tête vers Sakura**

**Sakura…Là j'ai…Enfin… je veux dire on a besoin de toi**

**Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? demanda t-elle**

**Retrouve l'endroit où vit Gokisha…Shin est sûrement allé là bas…Naruto et moi ne savons pas nous repéré…Question d'orientation on est nul…mais toi…On compte sur toi ! dit Sasuke**

**Je ferai de mon mieux ! répondit-elle**

**Pendant ce temps, chez Gokisha**

**Alors te voilà…Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux n'est ce pas ? Mais il n'est plus là…dit Gokisha**

**Peut importe…J'avais l'intention de te tuer d'abord…avant de passer au chose sérieuse…Je lui réglerai son compte plus tard…**

**Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter de me tuer ? demanda Gokisha**

**Simplement avoir un avant goût du niveau de ton élève…**

**_Il ne tiendrait jamais contre lui…et moi encore moins…_**

**Le jeune homme l'élança sur Gokisha qui ne bougea pas et du sang…gicla…( _c'est logique… _) **

**Shin qui courait toujours senti comme un vide dans son cœur…**

**_Maître…Je vous sent mourir…tenait bon…_**

**Shin accéléra un peu pour vite retrouvé son Maître, mais les nombreux arbres se ralentissait…**

**Perdu dans la forêt, l'équipe sept cherchait dans tu les coins…**

**Sakura dépêches toi un peu s'énerva Naruto**

**Je voudrait t'y voir c'est pas si simple ! s'écria t-elle**

**Calmez vous…c'est pas comme ça qu'on le retrouvera…soupira Sasuke**

**Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui**

**_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…cet présence…Il y a quelque de pas commode dans le coin…_( _Sasuke_ )**

**Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke kun ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille **

**Non, tout va bien mentit-il**

**_J'ai mon cœur qui se pince…Je suis tellement inquiet que j'en devient impatient…Pourquoi ?_**

****

**_Sakura à l'air d'avoir des difficulté à se repérer…Elle panique trop…_****( _Sasuke_ )**

****

**_Je ne sais plus…je ne sais plus comment mis rendre !…C'est où ? C'est par où…_**

****

Sakura regardait dans tout les sens complètement affolée…Elle senti une main se poser sur son épaule ce qui la fit sursauter…

**Calmes toi, ce n'est pas en paniquant que tu retrouvera le bon chemin ! Détend toi et prend ton temps lui dit Sasuke**

**Mais si je prend mon temps…Il va peut être arriver malheur à Shin ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Shin est fort il s'en sortira répondit Sasuke**

**Naruto regarda Sasuke**

**_J'espères que tu as raison…Parce que moi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_**

**Shin arriva à la hauteur de l'habitat de son Maître et le chercha du regard**

**Maître ! Où êtes vous Maître ! cria t-il**

**S…Shin…par…ici…**

**Suivant la voix souffrante de son Maître Shin parvient à le trouver, mais il eu un regard horrifié…Gokisha était tout ensanglantait et baignait dans une flaque de sang **

**Qui…Qui vous a fait ça ? Répondait moi ! hurla t-il**

**Shin…Je n'aime… pas quand… tu as se… regard…Je t'ai…appris…que la…vengeance ne…mène rien…de bon…**

**Je ne supporte pas ça…Vous êtes ma seule famille…Je serai perdu sans vous…dit-il en pleurant**

**Ca faisait si longtemps…que je ne…t'avais pas vu…pleurer…articula difficilement Gokisha en séchant les larmes de son élève avec des gestes tremblants**

**Pathétique lança une vois derrière lui **

**Shin se retourna**

**Toi ! Tu vas me le payer ! s'écria t-il**

**Sakura essayait de se mémoriser le chemin en regardant de droite à gauche plus concentrée que jamais…Naruto l'observait quand à Sasuke attendait patiemment. **

**Par là ! s'écria Sakura ce qui fit sursauter Naruto**

**Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il**

**Elle répondit d'un signe de tête et se mit à courir bientôt suivit des deux garçons…Courant tout les trois évitant les nombreux obstacles, ils poursuivirent leur chemin.**

**Shin lança un regard noir à la personne perchait à un arbre.**

**Je t'avais prévenu que notre prochain combat serai à mort…Alors qu'attend tu ? Aurais tu perd de tuer lui lança l'homme**

**Nagira ! Dire qu'il y a encore six ans de ça tu étais mon meilleur ami…Mais maintenant on est ennemi…**

**Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un ami…mais je t'ai juste manipulé un peu…Tu es si naïf…dit-il**

**Tu vas payer s'écria Shin en s'élançant sur lui**

Nagira esquiva de justesse le coups…et observa Shin… 

****

**_Je vois…c'est ça qui fait ta puissance…C'est impressionnant…je n'avais jamais remarqué…_**

****

Shin sorti des Kunai qu'il lança aussitôt…Nagira s'en pris deux dans la jambe droite qui retira aussitôt et s'en servi contre le jeune garçon…mais Shin l'évita en sorti un Kunai à nouveau pour un corps à corps avec son ennemi.

Sakura aperçu au loin la petite clairière où vivait Gokisha

On y est ! Je voit la clairière ! s'écria t-elle

Bien joué Sakura félicita Sasuke

Nagira se colla à Shin et…

**Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke arrivèrent à ce moment là, tout essoufflaient**

**Nagira s'approcha de Shin et fit un geste rapide avec un des Kunai, Shin baissa la tête mais le nœud qui attaché ses cheveux se coupa ainsi que quelques mèche…Le jeune homme se releva avec les cheveux dans le vent…Sakura et Naruto restèrent bouche bée…**

**_Ouah ! Shin a vraiment de beau cheveux…C'est bizarre…Il ressemble à…non impossible_**

****

**Alors s'est dont tout ce que tu es capable ? demanda Nagira**

**Evites de me chercher tu pourrais le regretter répondit-il**

**Shin ( _comme a son habitude_ ) fit des saltos arrière puis enchaîna avec des signes…**

**Shishi Rendan, tu connais lança Shin**

**Nagira ne pu réagir car Shin lui infligea une série de coups de pieds. Nagira se retrouva au sol, légèrement blessé…**

**Pas mal dit-il en essuyant le sang au coin de sa bouche**

**Ca ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il t'attend traître ! Moi…qui avait cru en cette amitié…morte depuis six ans**

**Je t'ai bien eu sur ce coups là !**

**Shin fit des signes et une aura rouge l'entoura…**

**_Qu'est ce que c'est que ça… ? _****( _Sasuke _)**

**Qu'est tu me fais là ? dit Nagira en se moquant**

**Je prépare ta tombe répondit sèchement Shin**

**Nagira le regarda…avec peur…Cette fois Shin ne joué plus c'était du sérieux…surtout avec le ton sur lequel il avait sorti ça… et le regard qu'il avait…**

**Hum…Viens je t'attend dit-il **

**L'aura rouge se concentra devant Shin qui balança la boule sur Nagira**

**Fasendan, l'espoir de la lueur rouge…Ravis de t'avoir rencontré dit Shin**

**Nagira pris l'attaque de plein fouet et se retrouva projeté au sol recouvert de sang…**

**Impressionnant…J'ai été ravi d'être ton adversaire…Je suppose…que cette fois…c'était la dernière fois…**

**Shin s'approcha de lui**

**Bonne technique…c'est celle de Gokisha hein…Adieu Shin c'était un beau combat…même s'il…était court…**

**Nagira ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois…Il ne les ouvrirait plus jamais…Shin le regarda**

**Repos en paix…vieux…**

**Puis il accourut vers son Maître**

**Maître…vous m'entendez ? **

**Gokisha ouvrit les yeux et regarda son élève…stupéfait **

**Je n'arrive…pas à le croire…Shin…écoute…mon enfant…car ceux sont…mes dernières…paroles…**

**Je vous écoute !**

**Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura restèrent à l'écart et écoutèrent eux aussi**

**Par quoi commencer…prend garde aux Bokono…ensuite je veux que tu ailles avec ces jeunes gens…**

**Gokisha mis sa main sur le visage du jeune homme**

**Shin…na…promets moi…de ne…jamais…venger…ma mort…**

**Il sursauta…Ca faisait des année qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ça**

**Mais Maître, je vous ai déjà vengé…**

**Non, ma petite Shinna…c'est ton…cousin…le coupable…pas Nagira…Il a profitait…de la situation…pour avoir le combat…qu'il voulait…faire avec toi…**

**Depuis quand j'ai un cousin ?**

**C'est une…longue…histoire…par…maintenant…Hé…Hé…Quand…l'élève surpasse…le maître…Je serai…toujours avec toi…toujours…**

**Sa main glissa le long du corps de son élève qui pleurait à chaude larmes…**

**Shinna ? Shin…depuis le début c'est une fille ? demanda Naruto**

**Shinna…dit Sakura qui pleurait avec elle**

**Sakura s'approcha de la jeune fille aux cheveux blanc et la pris dans ses bras et pleurèrent ensemble…Elles se relevèrent et suivirent les garçons qui sortirent de la forêt…Sasuke et Naruto regardèrent tout les deux la fille qui pleurait toujours…**

**On va passé la nuit ici, demain on enterra ton maître Shinna…dit Sasuke**

**Regardez, là bas…Il y a de la fumée qui provient du village Shibaka s'écria Sakura**

**Je crois que les ennuis commence cette fois…pardon tout est de ma faute…dit Shinna **

****

****

****


	8. Nuit d'orage

Chapitre VIII Nuit d'orage 

**Le jour se leva doucement sur la plaine où dormaient quatre jeune gens…plus ou moins…Sasuke regardait au loin le village Shibaka car il y avait toujours cette fumée…Shinna, elle était assise par terre les yeux dans le vague. Naruto dormait profondément ( _comme d'hab_ ) Sakura elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu Sasuke toujours regardant l'horizon…Celui ci tourna la tête**

**Bien dormi ? à l'adresse de Sakura**

**Oui…répondit-elle**

**Shinna tu veux peut être que je réveille Naruto ? demanda t-il à l'adresse de Shinna**

**Elle tourna simplement la tête de gauche à droite…En fait elle n'avait pas prononcée un seul mot depuis qu'elle était éveillée…Ce qui inquiétait un peu Sasuke**

**Ca va ? demanda t-il**

**Shinna fit des signes de haut en bas avec sa tête**

**On attend quoi là ? demanda Sakura **

**Que Naruto se réveille, puis on ira dans la forêt enterrer Gokisha répondit Sasuke**

**Sakura regarda Shinna et remarqua l'état des vêtement de celle ci**

**Shinna…Tu devrais peut être te changer ? Pourquoi ne pas retourner chez Gokisha rien que toute les deux pour te changer ? Ca nous occupera le temps que Naruto se réveille proposa t-elle**

**D'accord répondit simplement la jeune fille**

**Sasuke kun on reviens vite ! dit Sakura**

**Au contraire prenaient votre temps déclara t-il**

**Sakura entraîna Shinna avec elle avant de s'engouffrait dans la forêt. Les deux jeunes filles traversèrent vite la forêt et arrivèrent dans la clairière puis entrèrent dans la maison.**

**Par ici, c'est ma chambre indiqua Shinna**

**Elles y entrèrent**

**Naruto se réveilla très lentement et se mis en position assise. Sasuke le regarda**

**Enfin réveillait ! dit-il**

**Ouais…Maudite plaine j'ai des courbatures maintenant dit-il**

**Tu as dormir à cheval sur un rocher, c'est normal fit remarquer Sasuke**

**Ha…ouais…Hum ? Où sont les filles ? demanda t-il**

**Chez Gokisha…Elles viendront nous chercher plus tard dit l'Uchiwa**

**J'aurai le temps de manger comme ça ! s'écria t-il**

**Y a rien n'a manger ici ! expliqua Sasuke**

**Naruto baissa la tête déçu **

**Sakura et Shinna sortirent de la chambre. Sakura était fier de la tenu qu'elle avait trouvée pour sa nouvelle amie ! Shinna était a présent vêtu d'un kimono vert lui tombant jusqu'au genoux et d'un short blanc…( _le même genre de_ _fringue que Sakura quoi !_ ) Shinna sortit un nœud et s'apprêtait à attacher ses cheveux **

**Non, ne les attache pas tu es bien plus belle comme ça**

**Mais il vont me gêner si je dois combattre**

**Non, il ne sont pas si long et puis ça me ferai plaisir ! supplia Sakura**

**Shinna rangea l'objet dans son tiroir respectif**

**On devraient les chercher maintenant dit-elle**

**Elles sortirent donc de la maison puis allèrent retrouver les deux garçon qui attendaient dont un qui mourrait de faim ( _on se demande qui_ ) **

**On peut y aller ! dit Shinna**

**J'ai faim moi ! râla Naruto**

**Tu pensera à ton estomac plus tard ! hurla Sakura**

**Ils se rendirent tous dans la clairière et creusèrent un trou dans le quel ils mirent le corps inerte de Gokisha puis le rebouchèrent. Shinna observa longuement la tombe de son Maître…**

**Il…va te manquer…Tu sais…comment dire…essaya Naruto**

**Shinna se tourna vers lui et lui sourit**

**Même si son corps est sans vie…Son âmes ne mourra jamais…Il sera toujours là pour moi…Il me la dis ! **

**Elle s'accroupit devant le monticule de terre**

**Maître j'y ai réfléchit depuis ce matin…Je vous promet de ne jamais vous venger…C'était votre dernière volonté…alors je ne vous vengerai pas…Je vous le promet ! dit-elle**

**Le ventre de Naruto gargouilla bruyamment**

**Si vous avez faim…Vous trouverez de tout dans la cuisine !**

**Après s'être restauraient ( _a savoir qu'il ne resté rien a cause d'un certain glouton…_) Ils reprirent leur chemin…Mais quelqu'un traîna…**

**Sasuke kun ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Sakura**

**Je voudrait qu'on repasse à Shibaka…J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…**

**Sasuke…De toute façon c'est le seul chemin…Ca ne te ressemble pas…dit Shinna**

**Cette fumée…me dit rien qui vaille…et ça m'a distrait **

**Ils se mirent en route…vers le village des fou…à contre cœur pour Shinna…Mais ils stoppèrent net tout les quatre à cent mètres du village…**

**J'y crois pas ! dit Shinna**

**Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? demanda Naruto**

**Quelle question ! Ca se voit non ! s'écria Sakura**

**Je me disais aussi que la fumée était épaisse…Un énorme feu de camps…Qui a fait ça…les Bokono ? dit Sasuke **

**Ca ne m'étonnerai pas…répondit Shinna**

**Allons voir s'excita Naruto**

**Ils coururent vers le village…où plutôt vers les tas de cendres…Tous les villageois étaient autour des braises et Yuta au sol gémissant…Shinna s'approcha de lui…**

**Arrêtes de pleurer comme un gosse ! Ce n'est qu'une légère brûlure ! cria t-elle**

**Tiens Shin…Ca faisait un bail ! Aïe ! mon bras je souffre ! **

**Crétin…Bon il y a trois ans votre village était de paille…mais un léger vent à tout dévasté…Maintenant il est de bois est il a cramé…Mais faites le en briques ! Ils vous arriveraient moins de problèmes ! s'écria t-elle**

**( _C'est bizarre…mais moi ça me fais penser aux trois petits cochons lol_ ) Shinna se calma puis repris**

**Qui a fait ça ? Les Bokono ? demanda t-elle**

**Je sais pas…Il était vêtu tout de noir…et puis c'est quoi un Bokono ? **

**Baka ! Bon laisse tomber…Ca doit être eux…Bon nous on a autres chose à faire alors Bye ! dit-elle en partant **

**Ils traversèrent les tas de cendres et arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la plaine**

**On aurai du les aider dit Sakura**

**Non, ils ont l'habitude…et puis ça nous ferai perdre du temps s'exclama Shinna**

**Sasuke regarda le ciel puis Naruto qui lui un signe de tête. Mais ne regardant pas où ils marchèrent les deux percutèrent Sakura**

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Naruto**

**Marre des forêt dit-elle**

**Sasuke regarda devant lui, il y avait effectivement une forêt**

**On n'a pas vraiment le choix Sakura dit Shinna en l'entraînant**

**Sasuke regarda avec inquiétude le ciel**

**Dès qu'on trouve un abris on s'y arrête…Vu le ciel un sacré orage se prépare ! dit Sasuke**

**Oui…La forme des nuages…leur couleur…ça va pas être gentil confirma Shinna**

**Ils s'aventurèrent dans la forêt et marchèrent longtemps, la nuit tomba et il se mis à pleuvoir…des cordes…La tempête ralentissait leur marche…Sasuke regarda autour de lui et eu un sourire de soulagement…**

**Regardez ! Il y a un creux dans cet arbre on pourrait s'y réfugiaient dit-il**

**Les trois autres acquièrent et ils se mirent à l'abri…Les filles ramassèrent du bois et Sasuke alluma un feu prenant garde à ne pas brûler l'arbre en même temps…**

**J'ai froid dit Sakura**

**Moi aussi…je gèle déclara Shinna**

**Restez près du feu dans ce cas…dit Sasuke**

**On est bloqué ici ! dit Naruto qui bougeait dans tout les sens**

**Sakura se plaça contre l'arbre mais resta proche du feu et ferma les yeux. Mais elle les rouvrit quand Shinna quitta l'abri pour ce placer sous la pluie, intrigué Naruto la suivi…**

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda le renard**

**Six…personnes approche…Je l'ai entend **

**Hein ?**

**C'est une long histoire…c'est du a un des entraînement de Gokisha…On ferait mieux de se cacher…ceux sont de mauvaise présences**

**Ils retournèrent dans leur arbre et Shinna éteignit le feu et attendirent…Quelques minutes plus tard six ombres approchèrent puis s'arrêtèrent au alentour de l'arbre…**

**Ruu, j'en ai assez de cette pluie ! dit un des six**

**Avance et tais toi Haei…ordonna Ruu**

**Tu as peur de lui ? On dirait que tu le fuis ? se moqua la seule femmes du groupe**

**Lena je t'en pris…Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait…Il n'est pas humain ! s'emporta Ruu**

**Je dois avouer qu'il m'a impressionnait ! On aurait jamais fait ça nous ! **

**Hé ! Nous sommes les Bokono non ? On l'aurait fait ! Pas vrai Ruu !**

**Sasema, Yo ! fermez la! Cria Ruu**

**Faites ce que le chef vous ordonne ! On ne va pas ce laissez impressionnait par un…type dans ce genre…De plus ça m'a gavé cette pluie ! **

**Surtout…qu'il est le cousin…de la gamine non ? dit Sasema**

**Tsutaka a raison ne traînons pas ici…On s'occupera d'eux plus tard ! hurla Ruu**

**On y va ! cria Tsutaka**

**Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir mais Sakura allait éternuer…Le bruit ce fit sourd…Les Bokono se tournèrent dans tous les sens, alors que Shinna s'était caché derrière Naruto qui était planqué derrière une des écorces de l'arbre…Sasuke s'était collé au tronc et avait mis sa main droite sur la bouche de Sakura ( _c'est pour ça que le bruit fut sourd_ ) et de sa main gauche l'avais plaqué contre lui.**

**Il y a quelqu'un ici ! dit Haei **

**Ruu regarda vers l'arbre et croisa le regard de Naruto et Shinna et fit un sourire**

**Non, il n'y a personne, avancez maintenant ! hurla t-il**

**Au bout de quelques minutes ils avaient disparu. Naruto, Shinna et Sasuke poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Puis l'Uchiwa lâcha la jeune fille aux cheveux rose encore sous le choc…**

**On a eu chaud ! dit Shinna**

**Oui encore un peu et on se faisait repéré a cause de toi Sakura ! Mais Sasuke nous a sauvé ! déclara Naruto**

**Sasuke regarda Sakura et lui sourit **

**On n'a pas eu si chaud que ça…puisque le dénommé Ruu m'a regardé avoua Shinna**

**Ouais moi aussi dit Naruto**

**Il ont parlé de ton cousin là…demanda Sasuke**

**On dirait bien…mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus…C'est qu'on a vu tout les membres des Bokono…**

**Hé, alors…comme ça on sais à quoi ils ressemble ! déclara Naruto**

**Non, ils ne se déplacent jamais tous ensembles…ils préparent sûrement un mauvais coups…**

**Les quatre ados se regardèrent inquiet…Leur problèmes ne faisait que commencer…**


	9. Séparation

Chapitre IX Séparation

**La pluie ne cessait de tomber, l'orage déchirait le ciel. Sasuke et Naruto restèrent éveillés de peur que les Bokono soit dans le coin…Alors que les deux filles dormaient profondément.**

**Si demain il fait encore ce temps…soupira Naruto**

**Espérons que non…On ne pourra pas avancer…et…**

**Atchoum ! **

**Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent et se retournèrent…Sakura venait d'éternuer…et ses joues étaient légèrement rouge…et elle tremblait…**

**On dirait qu'elle a pris froid dit Naruto**

**Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura et posa sa main froide sur le front de la jeune fille**

**Elle est brûlante…confirma t-il**

**Il lui faudrait quelque chose de chaud…une couverture ! dit Naruto**

**Mais on n'en a pas…lança Sasuke**

**Dans ce cas je vais me blottir contre elle ! annonça Naruto en donnant un coups de coude à Sasuke qui lui lança un regard intrigué…**

**Enlèves ta veste et pose là sur elle en guise de couverture dit Sasuke**

**Naruto sourit et s'exécuta…Au loin sous la pluie une ombre avançait, mais les deux garçons n'avaient rien remarqués…Soudain il surgit**

**Hello !**

**Sasuke et Naruto se levèrent et se mirent en position de combat **

**C'est quoi ce clown ? dit Sasuke**

**Quoi…Il est pas bien mon déguisement…Dire que j'ai mis trois heures pour le choisir…**

**Le type était habillé d'une combinaison noir et avait un masque de clown sur le visage…**

**T'es qui ? demanda Naruto**

**Je suis…le Cupidon des Indices ! annonça l'autre**

**Les deux ninja se regardèrent puis s'élancèrent sur lui…**

**Ha ! Je vois que vous avez compris…Il faudra me battre pour avoir cet indice ! **

**Naruto sorti un Kunai et Sasuke des Shuriken qui lancèrent en même temps. Le gars en clown les évita assez facilement…Les deux jeunes hommes essayaient de l'attaquer en même temps…en vain…**

**_Il est rapide…C'est bizarre…on dirait qu'il prévoit nos mouvement_**

**Naruto ! dit Sasuke**

**Naruto c'était cassé la figure…Il était à plat ventre par terre…Il leva la tête vers Sasuke**

**Hé ! Hé ! Une racine dit-il en se releva**

**_Il ne changera jamais…Naruto n'a jamais était sérieux…mais là il pourrait risquer sa vie…_**

****

**Baka ! s'écria Sasuke**

**Hé ! Je voudrais t'y voir ! J'y pas un chat je vois pas dans le noir ! riposta Naruto**

**Je te signal que moi non plus et pourtant je ne me prend pas les racines moi ! dit Sasuke**

**Mais Monsieur Sasuke est toujours le meilleur ! hurla Naruto**

**Non, ça ce n'est pas vrai…****Tu es bien meilleur que moi**

**Hein ? J'ai pas entendu la fin de ta phrase**

**Heu…Dites moi si je dérange dit le clown **

**Non pas du tout répondirent les deux autres en s'élançant de nouveau sur lui**

**Ils reprirent le combat plus sérieusement et Naruto parvint à touché leur adversaire, celui ci d'ailleurs s'arrêta…**

**Pas mal…Bon on s'arrêtera là pour aujourd'hui dit-il**

**Hein ? Mais c'est pas un combat ça ! Tu te dégonfles ! s'emporta le renard**

**Non, c'est juste que c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous donner les indices…Vous m'avez touché alors tenez ! dit-il en lança un tube sur Naruto**

**Celui ci d'ailleurs le loupa et le reçus en pleine tête ( _peuchère _)…**

**Aïe ! Vous en voulez tous à ma tête ou quoi ! s'écria t-il**

**Arrêtes d'hurler…Il est parti !Ouvre le demanda Sasuke**

**Naruto le fit et lu**

**Dirigez vous vers un endroit…Donc le vent et l'horizon deviendront…vos pires ennemi…Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? **

**Je réfléchit…Je ne vois pas…avoua Sasuke**

**Naruto regarda son ami étrangement…Sasuke ne comprenait pas cet indice ? Lui qui était si fort pour…**

**Allons nous coucher dit Sasuke**

**Ils se couchèrent donc…Le soleil après plusieurs heures se leva enfin…Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, mais n'avait pas envie de bougeait…Il faut dire que ça faisait des année qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit ! Il bougea un peu la tête…**

**_Mais sur quoi j'ai dormit moi…Quelque chose de mou, chaud et agréable_**

****

Sasuke repris ses esprit et se leva lentement avant de constater…qu'il s'était endormit sur la petite malade alias Sakura ! Il regarda autour de lui et analysa…la situation…

**_Je me suis endormit…heu…là bas ! Mais alors qu'est ce que je fichait sur Sakura ?_ _Oui, c'est ça je me suis bien endormit de l'autre côté…à côté de Naruto…Je comprend pas là…_**

**Sasuke se retourna en entendant des petits rires derrière lui…**

**Shinna ? demanda t-il**

**Heu…Oui ? dit-elle en riant encore de plus belle**

**_C'est louche _( _Sasuke _)**

**Bon si on les réveillaient ? proposa t-elle**

**Sasuke alla réveiller Naruto et Shinna, Sakura. Une fois debout, ils reprirent leur chemin…**

**Bon on doit se rendre dans un endroit où le vent et l'horizon deviendront nos pire cauchemar dit Sasuke**

**Quel genre d'endroit c'est ? demanda Sakura toujours malade**

**Non…pas cette endroit….désespéra Shinna**

**Tu as une idées ? questionna Sasuke**

**Pas la moindre…J'ai sorti ça comme ça…désolé…mais imagines que ce soit un endroit comme la Forêt Mirage ! dit-elle**

**Mouais répondu Naruto**

**Comme on se retrouve ! lança une voix grave derrière eux**

**Ils se retournèrent face à Sasema…Il fit des signes et plaqua ses mains à terre provoquant un tremblement de terre…**

**Qu'est ce qui ce passe ! s'affolèrent les deux jeunes filles**

**Le séisme fut si violent qui coupa le sol en deux faisait tomber Sasuke et Shinna dans les profondeur de la terre et Naruto et Sakura se firent projeter à une centaines de mètres…Sasema sourit et s'élança sur Naruto**

**Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement…**

**_Où suis-je ?…On dirait une grotte…_**

****

En regardant autour de lui il aperçu Shinna toujours dans les vaps…Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua gentiment pour la réveiller

**Non…Je veux encore dor…commença t-elle**

**Elle fit un bond et se retrouva en deux secondes sur ses jambes**

**Où sommes nous ? Sasema nous a attaqué ! Où sont Sakura et Naruto ?**

**Calmes toi on les retrouvera…Pour l'instant que dirais tu de sortir de cette endroit ? proposa le brun**

**Ouais, une chose après l'autre ! **

**Ils parcoururent la paroi étroite de la grotte espérant apercevoir la lumière de leur liberté…**

**Sasema attaqua Naruto avec des Shuriken qu'il évita de justesse**

**_Il est moins rapide que Nagira…mais je devrais ne pas le sous estimer…Et j'ai compris !_**

**Tu nous a séparé car quatre contre un…tu avais peur de perdre ! s'écria Naruto en lui lança des Kunai**

**Sale morveux ! Oser critiquer nous les Bokono ! Il en paiera de ta vie !**

**Sasema fonça sur Naruto et lui lança des Shuriken qu'il ne pu esquiver…**

**Naruto ! s'écria Sakura toujours fiévreuse **

**Elle s'élança malgré sa fièvre pour venir en aide à son ami…Mais Sasema fit des signes et Sakura se retrouva coincée dans une toile d'araignée géante…**

**Cette toile aspire le Chakra de ses victime ! annonça Sasema**

**_Si ce truc aspire tout le Chakra de Sakura qui est faible car elle est malade…Elle mourra…Mais je n'ai pas la force de me lever…_**

Toujours parcourant la grotte Shinna lança un regard à Sasuke qui se tourna vers elle

**Il faut que tu saches que…commença t-elle**

**Naruto se releva avec difficulté…**

**Sakura je ne te laisserai jamais mourir ! Quand à toi tu vas payer ! s'écria t-il**

Petit commentaire de l'auteur 

****

**Ouha ! Pas facile à écrire celui là ! **

**J'espères qu'il vous a plu !**

**Lâchez vos com.**

**Prochain chap 10 : Le désert d'Ogashira**

**A la prochaine Shigure**


	10. Le désert d'Ogashira

**Chapitre X Le désert d' Ogashira**

Naruto était maintenant seul face à Sasema…que pouvait-il faire ?Sakura ne tiendrait pas longtemps…et Sasema ne serait pas facile à battre…Le renard ne savait vraiment pas comment s'y prendre…Mais il devait faire vite.

**Alors…J'attend ! Est ce que le garçon renard aurait peur de moi ? se moqua Sasema**

**Non, pas du tout d'écria celui ci en s'élançant sur le Bokono**

**Sasuke regardait toujours Shinna plus intrigué que jamais**

**Il faut que tu sache que…commença t-elle**

**Que je sache quoi ? demanda t-il**

**Ben…C'est assez difficile…à dire…**

**Sasuke le regarda d'un air interrogateur…Que voulait-elle lui dire ?**

**Mais en faite je…dit-elle en rougissant**

**Tu quoi… ?**

**Je suis…nul en orientation ! Et je sais pas où on est ! Finit-elle par avouer**

**Elle lança un regard à Sasuke**

**Te moques pas d'accord…**

**Pourquoi je me moquerai alors que moi…aussi je n'ai aucune idée d'où on est…C'est juste ça que tu voulais me dire ?**

**Pourquoi…Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda la jeune fille**

**Quelque chose de pire…**

**Quelque chose de pire ? Je comprend pas là…dit-elle**

**Elle regarda Sasuke et se mit à rire et il se tourna de nouveau vers elle**

**Quoi ! **

**Rien ! C'est juste la tête que tu as tiré ce matin…quand tu t'es aperçu où tu t'était réveillé ! dit-elle**

**Tu ne dormais pas ? dit Sasuke**

**Non ! Ha Ha ! Je voulais voir ta tête ! J'ai bien fais de le faire ! Oups….dit-elle**

**Sasuke se mis en face d'elle**

**C'est toi ! Toi qui m'a déplacer dans mon sommeil !**

**Heu…Oui…je l'avoue**

**C'est pas vrai ! Je ne me suis pas réveillé ! Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir dans mon sommeil ! Si aurait été un ennemi il aurait pu me faire faire n'importe quoi ! s'énerva t-il**

**Shinna le regarda et soupira…**

**Sasuke, tu sais « la valeur d'un homme dépend de ses rêves et de son cœur »**

**Hein ?**

**Ce que je veux dire ses que tu connais des rêves…en outre venger ta famille…Mais tu n'écoutes pas ton cœur…Au plus profond de toi même tu désire autre chose que ta vengeance…mais tu n'écoute pas ton cœur…Tu l'ignore complètement !…Tu sais peut être pas mais si tu continu à l'ignorer…tu perdra quelque chose et un jour ou l'autre tu t'en voudra, mais il sera trop tard…**

**De quoi parles tu ? demanda t-il**

**Bah ! Tu comprendra un jour…du moins je l'espère…**

**Sasuke regarda Shinna, mais ne répondit pas puis reprirent leur marche à l'aveuglette…**

**Peut être…**

Naruto sorti un Kunai et essaya de blesser son adversaire, mais malgré qu'il ne soit pas aussi rapide que lui, Nagira esquiva les attaques du renard…

**Na…ru…to**

**Le blondinet se retourna et vit Sakura ouvrir les yeux**

**Garde tes forces ! Sakura tiens bon j'arrive ! s'écria Naruto**

**Mais pendant qu'il avait baissé sa garde Sasema fit des signes et Naruto fut attaqué par des pics de terre qui surgir de nul par…Tout le corps du garçon renard fut endommage…Malgré ses nombreuses blessures Naruto tenait toujours debout…**

**Impressionnant gamin ! fit Sasema **

**Sasema fit d'autres signes et Naruto se prit une attaque de terre dévastatrice et s'écroula au sol, Sasema s'approcha de lui un Kunai à la main…Naruto n'arrivait plus à bouger…Le Bokono le prit par le cheveux et plaça le Kunai sur la gorge du garçon…**

**Arrêtes !**

**Il obéit à la voix et de retourna…**

**Tsutaka…Que me veux tu ! Tu me déranges là !**

**C'est Ruu qui m'envoi…Interdiction formelle, de tuer les gamins…**

**Tsutaka regarda autour de lui**

**Où sont les deux autres !**

**Je les ai séparé pourquoi ?**

**Rien…Suis moi…On doit s'occuper de l'autre avant ces gamins…Il est bien plus dangereux pour nous…**

**Vous l'avez repéré !**

**Oui…Il se rend à Ogashira **

**Ok…**

**Sasema se retourna vers Naruto**

**Tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parlé de moi, jeune renard**

**D'un geste de sa main il fit disparaître la toile qui emprisonnait Sakura puis disparu avec Tsutaka…Naruto regarda Sakura tomber lourdement au sol inconsciente, il tendit la main vers elle avant de sombrer à son toujours dans le noir…**

**Sasuke et Shinna avançaient toujours ne sachant où ils allaient… ( _lol _) **

**Il faut qu'on sache où se rendre…on va finir par se perdre dit Shinna**

**Si ce n'est pas déjà fait…Ce qu'on sais c'est qu'on doit aller au Sud répondit Sasuke**

**Mais c'est où le Sud…On est entourer de sable ici !**

**Comment faisais tu pour te repérée dans la forêt Mirage ? demanda t-il**

**Ben…la mousse au Nord des troncs…et les entailles que j'avais fais…Mais ici y a pas d'arbres…**

**Je vois…Bon…**

**_Kakashi-sensei…est doué pour ce perdre…Je me souvient qu'un jour il m'a dit ce qu'il fallait faire…mais c'est quoi déjà…Ha ! Oui ça y est : Il faut suivre le soleil !_**

****

**On va suivre le soleil ! affirma Sasuke**

**Sasuke ! Tu es génial !…Hé ! Mais…Quelle idiote ! dit-elle en se frappant le front**

**Qu'y a t-il ? demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Du sable ! Tu c'est ce que ça veut dire !**

**Un désert ?**

**Exact ! C'est sûrement le désert d'Ogashira ! s'exclama le jeune fille**

**Attend…Un endroit…vaste…où le vent et l'horizon deviendront vos pires ennemi…On a trouvé l'endroit…Mais je m'inquiète pour Naruto et Sakura…**

**Ouais, c'est ici ! Moi aussi je m'inquiète…Ô vent sacré du désert ! Guide nous qui sommes des âmes perdu !**

**Sasuke lança un regard intrigué à la jeune fille qui lui sourit**

**Naruto avait réussit à se lever et portait Sakura sur son dos…**

**Sasuke commençait à avoir soif…Shinna sortit une gourde**

**Tu en veux ? dit-elle en lui tendant l'objet**

**Mais il n'y en aura plus pour toi ! fit-il**

**Mais non regardes !**

**Shinna lui montra cinq gourdes caché à divers endroit : deux dans son sac, une dans son dos, une a chaque jambes dans l'étuis à Kunai et à Shuriken et celui qu'elle tenait en main…**

**Dans ce cas…dit-il en prenant la gourde**

**Je prévoie toujours…mais trop dit-elle en riant**

**Le deux s'arrêtèrent subitement…**

**Il y a deux personnes là bas ? demanda Shinna**

**C'est Naruto et Sakura dit Sasuke en courant vers eux**

**Naruto était écroulait au sol et Sakura toujours inconsciente sur son dos…Sasuke déplaça Sakura et retourna Naruto qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux…**

**Sasuke…Tu peut porter Sakura…moi j'suis crevé**

**Tu t'es battu contre ce gars un…Ne ni pas vu les blessures que tu as ! dit Sasuke**

**Je m'occupe de soigner Naruto ! dit Shinna qui s'exécuta immédiatement**

**Peu de temps après Naruto était de nouveau debout mais soutenu par Shinna et Sasuke pris Sakura sur son dos et continuèrent leur chemin…**

**Regardez là bas ! Une ombre y a quelqu'un la bas ? Où c'est un mirage ? dit Shinna**

**Non, puisque que moi aussi je le vois dit Sasuke**

**Naruto tu tiens le coups ? demanda Shinna**

**C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander…J'suis pas trop lourd ?**

**Si très ! Mais je fais avec ! répondit-elle en lui souriant**

**Ils reprirent leur marche pendant plusieurs heures et alors qu'ils se croyaient piégés dans cette immense désert…Ils découvrir avec joie et soulagement…**

**Un village ? dit Sasuke**

**Tout ensablé ! s'émerveilla Shinna**


	11. Le village ensablé

Chapitre XI Le village ensablé Les ado restèrent là plantés devant ce village…Ils le contemplaient… 

**Que c'est beau ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Quoi, c'est juste un simple village dit Sasuke**

**Non, pas si simple…Regardez moi cette couleur qui tapisse les murs! Dit-elle**

**C'est la couleur normal du sable répliqua Sasuke**

**Shinna soupira**

**C'est un tas de ruines, ça à même pas l'air d'un village votre truc annonça Naruto**

**Sasuke et Shinna observèrent de plus près…Effectivement…il avait du se produire quelque chose d'horrible pour que ce village soit dans cet état…**

**C'est vrai approuva Sasuke**

**Ils se décidèrent à y entrer…C'était un endroit calme et apaisant…C'est étrange…mais il ne faisait pas aussi chaud que dans le désert…Sûrement avec toutes ces fontaines d'eau un peu partout dans le village…du moins celle qui n'étaient pas cassées ou encore là où il coulait encore de l'eau…Mais…Ce qui était vraiment étrange, c'était cette sensation de vide…Un village…**

**Mais y a aucun habitants ici dit Shinna**

**Il devait y en avoir…mais la « catastrophe » a du tous les anéantir…ce village est devenu…**

**Un village fantômes s'écria Naruto**

**Non, ce n'est pas le terme que j'aurai employé…J'aurai plutôt dit : « ce village est devenu un tas de ruines fantômes » ça sonne mieux non ? rectifia Sasuke**

**Hum…pas si fantôme que ça dit Shinna**

**Sasuke la regarda et elle pointa son doigt en direction d'un vieillard ( _oui…encore, je sais…mais bon…ce n'est pas_ _n'importe quel vieillard !_ ) qui était profondément endormi…**

**C'est bizarre…commença Shinna**

**Quoi ? demanda Sasuke**

**J'ai l'impression de le connaître…mais…je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie ! finit-elle**

**Sasuke analysa la vieille personne…et après un moment de réflexion…**

**Il est vrai que moi aussi…il me dit quelque chose**

**Shinna s'approcha de lui et se vieux remua un peu…Mais se réveilla d'un coups et Shinna fut tellement surprise qu'elle tomba sur les fesses, Naruto l'aida à se relever…**

**Tiens…encore de la visite…Qu'est ce qui ce passe en ce moment…Six types en noir désagréables…un gars habillé bizarrement…et maintenant…quatre gamins…J'ai jamais de tranquillité moi ! s'écria t-il**

**Il les regarda puis…**

**Bah ! Dans ce trou perdu…ça fait du bien un peu de visite…Dites moi jeunes gens votre copine a l'air mal en point…Venez suivez moi on va lui donner un bon lit !**

**Ils le suivirent sans broncher…Le vieillard les emmena dans sa maison ( _enfin ça y ressemblé pas mais bon…_ ) qui était a moitié détruite…Sasuke déposa Sakura dans un lit et rejoignit le autres dans un pièce où il y avait des espèce de fauteuils…il faut avouer que ça ressemblé plus a des tas de sables, mais bon…je suppose que cette salle était le salon…**

**Je m'appelle Ynuuy et vous les petits jeunes ? dit-il**

**Voici Shinna, Sasuke et moi c'est Naruto déclara le renard**

**Et la petite endormi ? demanda Ynuuy **

**Ha ! C'est Sakura…on s'est pris une bonne pluie…et elle est tombé malade…annonça Naruto**

**Je vois…Si vous le désirez faites un tour dans le village, en attendant…je vais préparer un petit remède pour votre amie ! Revenez dans un heure j'ai pleins de chose a vous dire…si vous allez à Lukage…**

**Ils le regardèrent puis quittèrent la pièce ( _enfin si on peut appeler ça une pièce…_) **

**Faire un tour ? Il n'y arien a voir ici dit Sasuke**

**Moi, je vais par là ! dit Shinna en partant**

**Attend je t'accompagne ! Tu viens Sasuke ? s'exclama Naruto**

**Non…je vais rester au alentour de « cette maison » répondit-il**

**Ok ! Comme tu veux vieux ! dit Naruto en partant avec Shinna**

**Ils traversèrent le village…y a pas à dire il était complètement détruit…**

**Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé ici dit Naruto**

**Une attaque…mais de qui…répondit Shinna**

**Il n'y a plus un seul habitant mis à part ce Ynuuy…**

**C'est étrange…Naruto regarde ça ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Il se retourna pour observer deux tombes…**

**Il n'y a que deux tombes…Où sont enterrés les autres habitants ? Il n'y avait pas que deux habitant dans ce village ! s'écria t-elle**

**Shinna se retourna pour faire face au village, le renard l'imita…**

**Regardes…Il est vrai qu'il n'y a plus que des ruines…mais ce village était immense quand même…**

**Ynuuy avait fait boire à Sakura une substance d'une drôle de couleur puis reparti…Sasuke s'était appuyer contre un mur et observait le village détruit…puis il marcha en direction de la maison d'Ynuuy**

**Naruto et Shinna continuaient la visite…**

**Tu as confiance en ce Ynuuy toi ? demanda le blondinet**

**J'en sais rien pourquoi ?**

**Il ressemble à quelqu'un que j'ai déjà vu…dit le renard**

**Toi aussi…C'est vrai mais à qui ? demanda Shinna**

**Dans le lit, Sakura s'éveilla lentement et s'assit sur le lit et plaça deux doigt sur sa bouche…toute recouverte de sueur…**

**Non…ce n'est pas possible…j'ai du rêver…C'est à cause de cette fièvre…**

**Elle se toucha le front**

**Hum ? Tiens…elle est tombée ?**

**Elle regarda autour d'elle**

**Où suis-je ? Naruto, il se bat contre Sasema ! dit-elle en se levant rapidement**

**Il va bien**

**Sakura stoppa net, Sasuke était appuyé contre la porte**

**Il se balade avec Shinna**

**On est où là ? demanda t-elle**

**On s'est retrouvé dans le désert, actuellement nous sommes dans un village ensablé en plein dans ce désert**

**Ha ! Les jeunes comment ça va ? Bien récupéré petite ? dit Ynuuy en surgissant de derrière la porte**

**Bien…merci**

**Ils les conduisit dans son salon et attendirent Naruto et Shinna qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver…**

**Je vais vous parlez de Lukage…C'est endroit que j'ai traversé il y a cinquante ans, j'avais vingt deux ans à l'époque…Il n'est pas si difficile de s'y rendre…Enfin si j'ai pu en sortir vivant c'est grâce à…D'ailleur les sept personnes qui vous on précédé voulait eu aussi si rendre…**

**Comment était-ils ? demanda Sasuke**

**Noir, tout noir…D'ailleurs…tout est noir depuis longtemps pour moi…Puisque je suis aveugle ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! s'exclama t-il en riant**

**Hein ? Comment avez vu su qu'on était quatre et que Sakura était malade ? demanda Shinna**

**Votre Chakra…c'est grâce à ça…**

**Gokisha ne te la pas enseigné ? Lui qui était si « parfait » dit Ynuuy**

**Vous connaissez Maître Gokisha ! demanda Shinna**

**Bien sur…puisque que j'ai eu la malchance qu'il soit mon frère…avoua t-il**

**_J'ai compris…voilà donc pourquoi il lui ressemble…_ ( _Sasuke_ )**

**Vous ne vous entendez pas avec Gokisha ? demanda Sakura**

**Ca fait longtemps que ne le considère plus comme mon frère…ce traître…**

**Pardon ! Je ne comprend pas…dit Shinna**

**Vous l'apprendrez plus tard…vous n'aurez aucune explication venant de moi…Je veux oublier ce jour dit-il en ce levant**

**Heu…pourquoi n'y a t-il que deux tombe dans ce village ? changea de sujet Naruto**

**Hum…Ils n'étaient pas des habitants, mais des voyageurs venant du Nord…**

**Le vieillard regarda ou plutôt se tourna vers Shinna**

**C'est les tombes de tes parents…**

**Quoi ! Vous êtres sérieux ! demanda Shinna**

**Oui…Mais l'une des deux et vide…Il l'a fait le jour où il a pris le même chemin que mon frère…Ton père a enterré ta mère ici et il a creusé sa propre tombe car il est mort ce jour là…sans vraiment mourir…**

**Que dites vous ? Je ne comprend pas…déclara Shinna**

**Puis il ta confié à mon frère…ton lâche de père…Lui aussi à était son disciple…**

**Il se retourna vers le petit groupe**

**Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher…Demain je veux que vous quittiez cet endroit remplis de malheur…dit-il en partant**

**Sakura et Sasuke le suivirent, Shinna regarda le ciel…**

**Je suis la fille d'un lâche ?…Alors il est encore en vie…pourquoi Gokisha m'a menti en me disant le contraire ?**

**Le vieillard et les trois autres se retournèrent**

**Au fil des années mon frère a compris son erreur…Il avait choisi la mauvaise voix…Alors il t'a protégé de cet être dangereux…Enfin…Je dois avouer que lui aussi commence a comprendre son erreur, mais il a déjà tout perdu…**

**Ynuuy disparu dans sa maison, Sakura voulu aller réconforter Shinna mais Sasuke la stoppa en la retenant par l'épaule, Shinna l'éloigna, Naruto fit signe à Sasuke qu'il la suivait**

**Pourquoi laisses tu Naruto y aller et pas moi ! Sasuke Kun ? demanda t-elle **

**Laisse le faire…Il s'est comment si prendre**

**Sakura lança un regard intrigué à Sasuke qui regardait Naruto s'éloignait**

**Shinna dit Naruto**

**Elle s'assit et il la rejoignit**

**Heu…ça va ? demanda t-il**

**Dire que pendant toute ces années…j'ai cru qu'il était mort en héros…mais en faites il m'a lâchement abandonné…j'était si fier de lui…maintenant…j'ai honte d'être sa fille…Ca fait un choque d'apprendre tout ça en si peu de temps…Mais je n'ai pas compris ce qui c'est passé avec Gokisha et Ynuuy…**

**Il a pas était de main morte avec toi hein ! dit Naruto sous la plaisanterie**

**Shinna se tourna vers et se leva**

**Et si on allé se coucher ? Je suis fatiguée ! dit-elle**

**Naruto se leva à son tour et ils retournèrent chez le vieillard, arrivée devant sa chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Sakura, Shinna se tourna vers Naruto et déposa à la grande surprise du blond un baiser sur sa joue**

**Merci…Tu n'es pas très doué pour consoler les gens, mais le fait que tu ai essayé ça m'a fait plaisir ! dit-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte…**

**Au petit matin le petit groupe partit de nouveau pour franchir l'autre moitié de désert…C'est pas gagné…Alors qu'ils partirent Ynuuy regardait le ciel**

**Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avait pas vu de moineaux…De si jolie oiseaux murmura t-il**

**Shinna qui l'entendit regarda le ciel mais ne vit rien, puis ils quittèrent le village…Ils s'étaient un peu éloignait du village et Shinna se retourna et observa une dernière fois le village ensablé…**

**Qu…C'est quoi ça ? dit-elle**


	12. Duo fatal

Chapitre XII Duo fatal Shinna se retourna et observa une dernière fois le village ensablé 

**Qu…C'est quoi ça ? dit-elle**

**Les trois autres se retournèrent et regardèrent dans la même direction que la jeune fille**

**Une ombre ? dit Sakura**

**Une personne commença Sasuke**

**Elle gesticule dans tout les sens…fit remarquer Naruto**

**_Cette silhouette…Je l'ai aperçu quand j'ai couru quand Maître Gokisha c'est fait attaquer…_**

****

**On verrai mieux d'y aller dit Shinna en partant **

**Shinna ? demanda Naruto**

**Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Sakura**

**Sasuke regarda la personne au loin qui c'était arrêté et qui l'observé aussi…L'Uchiwa se retourna et couru presque pour rejoindre Shinna…**

**Attend moi ! lui cria Sasuke**

**Sakura fut choquée du « attend moi »…Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il dit « attend nous »…Alors que Sasuke avait rejoint Shinna, Naruto et Sakura étaient encore loin derrière…**

**Toi aussi tu l'as senti ? demanda Sasuke**

**Oui…Ce type n'est pas fréquentable…J'ai peur je n'aime pas…son aura**

**Shinna !**

**Hum ?**

**Ne dis rien à Naruto et Sakura s'il te plait…demanda Sasuke**

**Je n'en avais pas l'attention, pour tout de dire…On a assez de problèmes comme ça avec les Bokono…**

**Sasuke la regarda. Naruto et Sakura les rejoignirent vite. Sakura regarda Shinna de travers si bien qu'elle la pris par le bras et la tira loin devant pour que les garçons n'entendent rien…**

**Heu…Shinna tu aimes bien Sasuke ? demanda t-elle**

**Oui ! C'est un bon ami ! En plus on n'est sur la même longueur d'ondes ! répondit Shinna**

**Sakura soupira de soulagement ce qui fit rire Shinna**

**Est ce que tu avait derrière la tête Sakura…Moi et Sasuke laisse moi rire dit-elle en riant de plus belle**

**Elles finirent par éclater de rire toute les deux. Au loin Sasuke et Naruto les observèrent**

**Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rie ça fait plaisir ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Oui…Finalement heureusement que Shinna est une fille…dit Sasuke**

**Naruto s'arrêta subitement**

**Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Sasuke**

**Mais lui aussi imita Naruto et regarda les alentours**

**Bizarre dit Naruto**

**Restons sur nos gardes…approuva Sasuke **

**Ils regardèrent devant eux…C'était la sortie du désert…mais les rires avaient cessés… **

**Shinna ! Sakura où sont-elles ! s'affola Naruto**

**On ferait mieux de les retrouver avant qui n'arrive quelque chose affirma Sasuke**

**Ils se mirent à courir à la recherche des jeunes filles perdu…Mais quelqu'un stoppa leur course…**

**Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas finit d'entendre parler de moi !**

**Naruto et Sasuke se positionnèrent prêt à combattre**

**Sasema ! cria Naruto**

**Heureux d' entendre que tu m'as pas oublier ! Je suis flatté ! lança t-il**

**Il fit des signes et provoqua le même tremblement de terre que la dernière fois, mais les deux garçons évitèrent son attaque…Ils enchaînèrent eux avec une attaque avec des Kunai et des Shuriken que le Bokono esquiva facilement…**

**Pendant ce temps bien plus loin…**

**Tiens ? Où sont les garçons ? demanda Shinna en se retournant**

**Je ne sais pas…répondit Sakura**

**On rebrousse le chemin ? proposa Shinna**

**Oui…On pourrait les avoir perdu…**

**Sasema se débarrassa de Sasuke en l'emprisonnant dans sa toile d'araignée fétiche…L'Uchiwa se débattait temps bien que mal pour se libéré**

**Sasuke fait attention ce truc aspire le Chakra ! dit Naruto**

**Merci j'avais remarqué ! fit Sasuke**

**Il releva la tête**

**Naruto ! Attention ! **

**Le renard pu éviter de justesse le coups de Sasema**

**Occupes toi de lui ! Moi je m'en sort très bien dit Sasuke**

**Ouais si tu veux, mais j'aurai besoin de toi…Tout seul ça va être dur ! Si tu pouvait te dépêcher de te libéré ! lança Naruto tout en évitant les coups de Sasema**

**Je voudrait t'y voir ! répondit Sasuke**

**Sasema tendit la main et la toile se referma sur Sasuke pour le « concondifié » ( _ça existe pas mais bon je savais pas_ _comment l'expliquer…_ ) **

**Tu vas devoir de débrouiller tout seul jeune renard ! lança Sasema en serrant le poing et une lumière surgit de la toile puis elle s'ouvrit laissant Sasuke se fracasser contre le sol…**

**Kisce ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire tout seule ! dit Naruto**

**Sasema fit plusieurs signes et Naruto se laissa surprendre par l'attaque qui le cloua définitivement au sol…**

**Pitoyable…Vous êtes vraiment faible !**

**N'estimes jamais ton adversaire trop vite Sasema, le cinquième connu aussi sous le nom « le briseur de terre »**

**Voilà une douce voix que je n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps dit-il en se retournant**

**Shinna et Sakura se tenaient devant lui en position de combat**

**Hum…Deux jolies filles et rien que pour moi en plus !**

**Sakura et Shinna se lancèrent un regard puis se séparèrent pour le prendre en « sandwich »…**

**Qu'est qu'elle me font là ? dit-il**

**Elle attaquèrent toutes les deux avec des Shuriken…Sasema ne pu tous les éviter…**

**Pas mal ! lança t-il**

**On va faire court, n'est ce pas Sakura ? dit-elle en regardant son amie**

**Pas de problème ! répondit celle ci **

**Shinna fonça sur Sasema puis sauta dans les airs tout en porta son index à ses lèvres**

**Hyoton Kasku ! Le zéro absolue ! dit-elle**

**Sakura enchaîna avec un coups de pied qui fit tomber Sasema au sol**

**Pas mal ! lança une voix derrière eux**

**Tsutaka arriva et pris Sasema **

**…J'ai…perdu…contre…des…gamines…dit Sasema**

**Hum…Plutôt douée…Gokisha…étaient le meilleur ninja de Lukage…Mais ce traître t'a enseigné…son art…Tu sera un peu gênante à mon goût…Mais je m'occuperai te toi la prochaine fois ! dit-il en partant**

**Les filles traînèrent les garçons aux bord d'une rivière où elles se rafraîchirent un peu…Elles soignèrent les blessures des garçons…**

**Bizarre ? Naruto ne répond pas…Hé ! Naruto ! s'écria Shinna**

**ZZZZzzzzz**

**Shinna lança un regard désespérant à Sakura**

**Baka de Naruto…Il m'a fait une de ces peurs ! Dit-elle**

**Elle se retourna pour observer Sakura…La fille aux cheveux rose avait posée la tête de l'Uchiwa sur ses jambes et lui caressait le visage…**

**Sakura…c'est pas en le caressant qu'il va se réveiller tu sais ! déclara son amie**

**Oui…Mais il est tellement beau quand il dort ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Heu…Je dirais plutôt inconscient rectifia Shinna**

**Hello !**

**Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent pour face à…**

**Mais…qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé ici ?**

**Qui êtes vous ? demanda Sakura**

**Le Cupidon des Indices ! Hum…**

**Il s'avança vers les garçons et les regarda avec mépris…Puis se rapprocha de Sakura**

**Bon…Je crois que je ne vais pas vous combattre…Vous l'état dans lequel vous êtes…Alors tenez dit-il en donnant un petit tube à Sakura puis disparu aussitôt**

**-Qui c'était ? demanda Shinna**

**Aucune idée répondit Sakura en ouvrant le tube**

**Sakura déroula le papier et lu**

**Endroit brumeux…Elément qui ralenti les mouvement…**


	13. La tour des Bokono

**Chapitre XIII La tour des Bokono**

Sakura et Shinna avaient beau réfléchir…mais rien ne leur venaient…Un endroit brumeux…Un élément qui ralenti les mouvement…Non, elles en avaient aucune idée…Les garçons « dormaient » toujours…

**Dis moi Shinna…Ce qu'a dit ce Tsutaka…à propos de Gokisha…Le « meilleur ninja de Lukage »…traître…Est ce que tu crois que…Enfin je veux dire…ninja de Lukage ça ne peut être que…commença Sakura**

**Oui…Je crois aussi…Maître Gokisha aurait été un Bokono dans sa jeunesse…J'ai du mal à y croire…Mise à par que c'était le pire des pervers que je connaisse…Gokisha était la personne la plus gentil que j'ai connu…J'ai du mal à crois qu'il est été un de ces ninja…**

**Sasuke ouvrit lentement les yeux mais ne bougea pas et écouta…**

**Il y a tellement de chose qu'on ne sais pas…dit Shinna**

**Si Ynuuy nous aurait tout raconté on n'en serait pas là ! confirma Sakura**

**Je menais une vie tranquille et puis un jour les Bokono sont apparu…Ils nous attaqués tout le temps…Maintenant Gokisha est mort…et j'apprend qu'il a été un Bokono…que mon père est un lâche et en plus il est vivant…et aussi que j'aurai un cousin…tout ça en même pas deux semaines…c'est dur…très dur…soupira Shinna**

**Je comprend…c'est en partie notre faute…désolé…dit Sakura**

**Non ! Ca devait arrivée…bien au contraire votre arrivée ma sauvée la vie ! Si vous étiez pas venu j'aurai été là quand Gokisha s'est fait attaquer…et peut être que je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est ! contre dit Shinna**

**Le calme s'installa pendant longtemps, mais Sakura le brisa…**

**Heu…Je voudrait te demander quelque chose…déclara Sakura**

**Quoi ? questionna l'autre fille**

**A Shibaka…Pendant ton combat…à la fin tu t'es retournée et quelque chose m'a surprise…**

**C'est quoi ?**

**Tu avais changée…commença Sakura**

**Je ne comprend pas je suis toujours moi même ! Quelle que soit la situation ! répondit Shinna**

**J'ai du rêver !**

**Exactement !**

**Le calme revint…seul chose qu'on entendait c'était l'eau qui s'écoulait…et les ronflement de Naruto ( _lol_ ) Sasuke dos tourné aux filles ne bougeait pas il attendait sagement le bon moment…Sakura observait Shinna qui rassemblait des morceaux de bois avant d'allumer un feu car la nuit tombée…Quand le feu fut allumé…**

**J'ai peur…peur pour toi…annonça Sakura**

**Pourquoi ? demanda Shinna**

**Tsutaka a dit : « Tu seras un peu gênante à mon goût…La prochaine fois je m'occuperai de toi » Il ne va tout de même pas…s'inquiéta Sakura**

**Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'était que des paroles ! Et puis on se débarrasse pas de moi si facilement ! la rassura Shinna**

**Sois prudente quand même d'accord ?**

**D'accord je te promet d'être très prudente ! Rassurée ? **

**Oui !…Enfin juste un peu…**

**Sakura s'allongea par terre et s'endormi vite…Shinna s'approcha de l'eau et la contempla…Il faisait noir seul la lumière du feu s'éclairait…La jeune fille aux cheveux blanc sursauta quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule…**

**Tu ferai mieux d'être prudente…ce Tsutaka n'est pas du genre à parler comme ça…Il mettra en pratique ce qu'il t'as dit**

**Pff…Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Sasuke…Tu ne dormais pas hein…**

**Non…Mais je ne le regrette pas…Il s'en ai passé des chose pendant que j'étais inconscient…En vous épiant j'ai rattrapé mon retard non ?**

**Oui…mais Naruto lui…il va plus rien comprendre…Je lui expliquerai sur le chemin demain !**

**Va dormir je surveille les alentours…**

**Ok ! Bonne nuit alors ! **

**Shinna alla se coucher…Sasuke resta assit devant le feu toute la nuit en « monter la garde »…Au levait du soleil Sasuke dormait alors que les deux filles s'éveillaient…Naruto…devinez…il dormait toujours lui ! A contre cœur Sakura du réveiller Sasuke et Shinna s'occupa de Naruto…ce qui ne fut pas facile…Ils se remirent en route…ne sachant où trouver l'endroit brumeux, ils continuèrent donc vers le Sud…Naruto et Shinna avaient ouvert la marche et la jeune fille lui expliquait tout ce qui c'était passé…un peu plus loin derrière eux Sakura marchait sur un petit nuage au côté de Sasuke…**

**Quoi ! Sakura et toi avaient battues ce type ! s'étonna Naruto**

**On a fait équipe ! Sakura et moi formons « un duo fatal » ! En tout cas on est arrivées à tant ! dit Shinna**

**Ben…Merci les filles s'exclama le renard en mettant sa main droite sur sa tête**

**De rien ! Entre amis ils font s'entre aider non ! déclara Shinna**

**C'est vrai ! affirma le blondinet **

**Shinna s'amusait a pousser gentiment Naruto qui ne se laissé pas faire**

**Ils s'entendent bien c'est deux là ! remarqua Sakura**

**Sasuke les regarda puis se tourna vers la jeune fille**

**C'est vrai…Tant mieux pour eux non ? répondit-il**

**Sakura soupira…ce qui fit réagir Sasuke**

**Pourquoi soupir tu ? J'ai quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? demanda Sasuke**

**C'est tout ce que ça t'as fait…Heu…Oublies ça…dit Sakura en rattrapant les deux autres**

**Sasuke la regarda d'un air interrogateur…et les rattrapa lui aussi. Ils marchèrent un petit moment sans parler, mais ce fut de courte durée**

**C'est quoi ce truc ? s'écria Naruto**

**C'est immense ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Une tour…en plein milieu d'une plaine ? dit Sasuke**

**Ils restèrent devant un bon moment…**

**On va y faire un tour ? demanda Sasuke**

**Pourquoi faire dit Naruto**

**Peut être y t-il un autre indice dans cette tour qui sais…Ca va pas nous tuer d'y jeter un œil ! dit Sasuke**

**Ok ! répondit Naruto**

**Ils entrèrent dans l'immense édifice…( _cette tour ressemble à la tour de Babel…si vous voyez ce que c'est_ ) mais ils y avaient deux chemins…**

**On va par où Monsieur-je-sais-tout ? demanda Naruto en s'adressant à Sasuke**

**Evitons de nous séparez ? OK ? dit Sasuke**

**Quand on est perdu toujours tourner à droite ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Ils prirent le chemin de droite donc…Plus haut dans la tour…**

**Il faut les séparer…Occupes toi des trois autres ! Moi je me charge…de l'héritière oublier…**

**Compte sur moi…Tu vas t'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute…mais l'autre aussi veux s'en charger non ?**

**Je vais le devancer…Et puis Ruu n'aimes pas sa présence…c'est comme si il avait peur de lui**

**C'est vrai…Ruu…Je ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça…peur de lui ? Mais…**

**Ne le sous-estimes pas…il est très dangereux**

**Bon, je m'occupe tes autre ! Amuses toi bien avec elle !**

**Ils se séparèrent sur ces dernière paroles…Plus bas…**

**On aurait pas du rentrer…je n'aime pas cet endroit…dit Sakura**

**Les deux garçons se retournèrent les filles s'étaient arrêtaient et regardaient au tour d'elles…**

**On est là…vous ne craignaient rien ! rassura Sasuke**

**Les filles firent « oui » avec leurs tête et s'avancèrent…**

**Venez vite ! Courez cria Sasuke **

**Trop tard le sol sous les pieds des jeunes filles s'ouvrit les laissant tombées dans un trou puis se referma**

**Une trappe ! Ce truc est piègé ! s'écria Naruto**

**Et Kisce ! lança Sasuke **

**Naruto se plaça sur la trappe et sauta dessus**

**Tu vas t'ouvrir ! s'énerva t-il**

**Calmes toi Naruto ! s'impatienta Sasuke**

**Tombé dans les profondeur de la terre…enfin c'est ce qu'elles croyaient…Les deux jeunes filles se relevèrent et regardèrent autour d'elles…**

**On est où là ? demanda Sakura**

**Je n'en ai aucune idée…répondit Shinna**

**On dirait bien que Yo…c'est loupé…dit une voix**

**Shinna ! Regardes c'est ce type ! Que va t-on faire ! paniqua Sakura**

**Je ne sais pas mais je le sens mal là ! déclara Shinna**

**Sasuke et Naruto cherchaient un moyen pour retrouver les filles…en vain**

**Alors vous avez égaré vos p'tite amies…que c'est triste mais je peux vous envoyer au même endroit qui leur ai destinée !**

**Les deux ados se retournèrent**

**Un Bokono dit Sasuke**

**Où sont Shinna et Sakura ! s'emporta Naruto**

**Quelque part…où elles ne reviendront pas vivantes ! répondit Yo**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas là ! demanda Naruto**

**Mais Yo ne répondit pas il s'élança sur eux…**

**La petite rose va me gêner…hum…dit Tsutaka**

**Shinna ! cria Sakura **

**Ne t'inquiètes pas ! dit Shinna**

**Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps**

**Naruto pousses toi !**

**Ok !**

**Sasuke fit des signes et lança le Katon le plus puissant qu'il avait…**

**Naruto on dégage ! dit Sasuke en partant**

**Naruto le suivit…**

**Attend et les filles ? demanda Naruto**

**Je vais voir dehors !**

**Ok ! Moi devait jeter un œil là haut dit le renard**

**Tsutaka s'élança sur Shinna et enchaîna des coups qu'elle n'esquiva pas…**

**_Trop rapide…Oh mais si je…Sakura est là…T'en pis je tiens pas à ce qu'on meurent ici_**

****

Ha ! Bien Shinna c'est ce que j'attendais ! Fais moi voir de quoi t'es capable !

Shinna enchaîna des signes…

Sakura la tour prend feu ! De plus je vais lancer mon Fasendan ! Vas t'en ! cria Shinna

Mais Shinna! s'écria Sakura

Y a pas de mais ! S'il te plait ! dit Shinna en se retournant

Sakura se retourna et couru

_Pardonne moi Shinna…pardonne moi…A Shibaka…Je …je n'avais pas…rêvée…Comment est ce possible…Non… !_

Prend toi ça ! Tsutaka !

Fasendan…envoie ! Petite peste…

Shinna envoya son attaque mais Tsutaka l'évita facilement…Il s'élança sur elle

_Non…Pas ça !…Arrêtes !_

Sakura descendit la tour et aperçu Naruto

Sakura il faut partir ça va s'écrouler !

Il attrapa la main de Sakura et coururent vers le vide…

Sakura sautes ! dit Naruto

Non ! Je ne veux pas !

Hé ! Sasuke t'es prêt à recevoir un gros paquet

Sasuke qui était en bas entendit la voix de Naruto et chercha d'où ça venait…De son côté le renard poussa Sakura qui hurla…le bruit surpris Sasuke qui vit juste quelque chose tomber vers lui…Naruto se mis à courir dans le sens inverse…

_Shinna…Où es tu…_

Tsutaka concentra son Chakra…

Qu'est ce que tu me fais la ! demanda Shinna

Tu es trop gênante…

Il s'élança sur Shinna

Haaaa !

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement

C'était Shinna….

Plus haut dans la tour…

T'y a été a peu fort là…

Ou moins là où elle est maintenant elle nous gênera plus…Yo on décampe cet endroit devient vraiment dangereux

Je te suis

Naruto courait toujours, mais fut stoppé par une violente explosion qui l'expulsa…

Sakura ça va ? demanda Sasuke qui avait amorti sa chute

Elle ne répondit pas et se tourna vers la tour qui s'écroulait peu à peu

Naruto se releva et se remis à courir mais un mur s'était effondré…ce qui le bloqua…Les escaliers sous ses pieds cédèrent…Naruto tomba dans le vide

-Shinna…Naruto…

Sakura courra en direction de la tour mais deux bras la retinrent…Des larmes coulèrent de ses joues…

Ils vont s'en sortir…lui murmura Sasuke


	14. La perte

****

****

****

**Chapitre XIV La perte**

Sakura se débattu pour rejoindre Naruto et Shinna mais Sasuke la serrait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pratiquement plus bouger…

**Sakura calmes toi ! dit Sasuke**

**Mais…Ils sont encore à l'intérieur et la tour s'effondre ! Lâches moi ! s'écria t-elle**

**L'Uchiwa l'ignora…et regarda la tour**

**Naruto ouvrit les yeux…**

**Sacré chute…Chuis complètement en bas de la tour…**

**Il regarda autour de lui**

**-Shinna ! Où es tu ! Réponds moi ! cria Naruto**

**Un bruit ce fit entendre et un bloc se détacha pour s'écroulait là où se trouvé le renard…**

**Je le sens mal là…**

**Il se jeta à terre et roula sur le sol…**

**La tour s'effondra avec un grand fracas…**

**Naruto ! Shinna ! hurla Sakura**

**Sasuke la lâcha et couru vers un corps**

**Naruto ! Réveilles toi ! dit-il**

**Le blondinet ouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda autour de lui puis se releva**

**Naruto ! Tu ne devrais pas ! l'engueula Sakura**

**Shinna…Où est Shinna ? demanda t-il**

**Sakura baissa la tête et se retourna**

**Sakura tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Naruto**

**Tsutaka…a dit…qu'elle était…trop gênante…Elle s'est battue contre lui…mais la tour à pris feu…elle…m'a dit de fuir…mais elle…maintenant…elle…est…non…expliqua t-elle en pleurant**

**Non ! Il ne la pas…Je le tuerai ! s'emporta Naruto qui parti **

**Naruto ! l'appela Sakura**

**Il ne l'écouta pas et s'éloigna plus**

**Je ne crois pas…qu'elle soit…Je suis sûr qu'elle est en vie…Tu vas peut être trouvé ça bizarre…mais…en fait…je me sens très proche d'elle**

**Sakura se figea**

**Tu es…amo…**

**Sasuke la regarda surpris**

**Non…juste très proche…je sens au fond de moi même qu'elle est en vie expliqua t-il**

**Sakura le regarda…soulagée**

**C'est bizarre…Tiens où est passé Naruto ? dit Sasuke**

**Je crois qu'il est partit par là répondit Sakura**

**Ils y allèrent tout les deux et aperçurent Naruto donner des coups de poings dans le tronc d'un arbres. Sasuke s'avança vers lui**

**Naruto ? **

**Quel idiot ! Je suis un Baka baka baka ! s'écria t-il**

**Calmes toi…dit calmement l'Uchiwa**

**Sasuke regarda les ruines de la tour au loin**

**C'est de ma faute…**

**Naruto et Sakura se retournèrent vers Sasuke **

**Si j'avais pas utilisé ce Katon…cette tour n'aurait pas pris feu et on n'en serai pas là ! déclara Sasuke**

**Sasuke kun… **

**Naruto regarda Sasuke…**

**Et qui a eu l'idée de « faire un petit tour dans cette tour au cas où il y aurai un indice » lança Naruto**

**Je pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passé ! s'emporta Sasuke**

**Mais maintenant à cause de toi ! Shinna…elle…Gokisha nous l'avait confié ! hurla Naruto**

**Taisez vous ! J'en ai assez ! Assez de vous deux ! les engueula Sakura qui parti en courant vers le côté opposé**

**Sakura s'éloigna le plus deux…Mais elle se figea**

**_Eux ici…Ils ne faut pas qu'ils me voient !_ **

**Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent un moment et le renard fini par se laisser tomber au sol**

**Excuse moi…Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris…Tu ne pouvais pas savoir…Mais…avoir perdu Shinna…je le supporte pas…**

**On s'est mal conduit…moi aussi je te fais mes excuses…On doit la retrouver dit Sasuke en tendant sa main vers Naruto**

**Sakura ?**

**Non, Sakura est dans le coin…je te parle de Shinna**

**Sakura s'était cachée derrière un buisson **

**Bien joué Tsutaka ! Elle ne nous gênera plus ! Mais l'autre…comment on va faire pour s'en débarrasser ?**

**Hum…Yo…Tu l'as vu cette ombre ?**

**Quelle ombre… ?**

**Dans la tour…**

**Non…Je n'ai pas fait attention**

**Cette ombre transporté un corps avec de long cheveux…**

**La gamine !**

**Oui…Elle n'est pas morte…Il me semble qu'il est allé vers le Sud Ouest…**

**Quoi ! Mais la direction de Nakoha !**

**Nakoha ? C'est un village ?**

**Oui ! Nakoha, le village de glace !**

**De la glace…en plein Sud…Tu blague !**

**Non…On l'appelle comme ça car tout ces habitants utilisent les Hyoton **

**Je vois…Bon conduit moi à ce village ! Il faut qu'on en finissent avec elle…surtout que l'autre la recherche aussi**

**Bien en route alors !**

**Les deux Bokono partirent **

**_Nakoha ? Village de glace ? Un e ombre qui transporte un corps avec de long cheveux ?…Shinna…_**

****

Sakura retourna sur ces pas en courrant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait, mais sa course fut stopper quand elle heurta quelque chose…

**Aïe ! Y a un troupeau de taureaux qui vient de me heurter ! cria Naruto**

**Il ouvrit les yeux…**

**Ha ! Non…c'était Sakura**

**Sasuke arriva. Naruto aida Sakura à se lever…**

**Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? demanda le renard**

**Sakura repris son souffle**

**J'ai surpris Tsutaka et Yo parler ! Il y aurai une soit disant ombre qui transporterai un corps avec de long cheveux ! Au Sud Ouest ! Dans un village de glace nommé Nakoha ! Cette ombre Tsutaka l'a aperçu dans la tour ! Cette personne transporte sûrement Shinna ! Allons nous aussi dans ce village ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Holà ! Calmes toi Sakura j'ai trop bien compris…dit Naruto**

**Moi…a peut près…donc d'après toi quelqu'un aurai sauvé Shinna et l'emmènerai dans un village au Sud Ouest nommé Nakoha C'est ça ? déclara Sasuke**

**Parfaitement ! Sasuke kun !**

**Qu'est ce qu'on attend ! On n'y va ! S'exista Naruto**

**_Shinna…attend moi j'arrive…_**

****

Naruto ouvrit la marche…mais on aurait plutôt qu'il courrait… 

**Hé ! Naruto attend nous ! A ce rythme là tu ne tiendra pas jusqu'à Nakoha ! lui cria Sasuke**


	15. Retrouvaille

Chapitre XV Retrouvaille 

Naruto courait dans tout les sens cherchant la bonne direction 

**Alors vous venez ! s'impatienta t-il**

**Naruto ? T'es bizarre…dit Sakura**

**Hein…Mais non ! Je suis comme d'habitude ! s'exclama dit-il**

**Une vrai girouette…déclara Sasuke**

**Dépêchez vous ! On ne dois pas faire attendre Shinna ! Dit Naruto en partant de plus belle**

**Sakura regarda Naruto longuement et je mémora ce qui venait de ce passer**

**_J'ai compris…Moi aussi je réagirai comme ça…si Sasuke kun venait a disparaître…Pour tant je ne l'aurais jamais remarquait…si elle n'avait pas disparut…J'espère que c'est réciproque…Ca risque d'être intéressant…Mais si c'est le cas contraire…pauvre Naruto_**

****

**Naruto ! Attend moi ! lui cria t-elle**

**Mais je vous attend !**

**Non, c'est juste que le Sud Ouest c'est à gauche !**

**Ha ! Heureusement qu'on t'a Sakura ! dit Naruto**

**La jeune fille lui sourit**

**Eh ! Sasuke tu viens ? lança le renard**

**J'arrive !**

**Les ados se mirent en marche vers une nouvelle destination**

**Dites…ça nous fait faire un détour non ? dit Naruto**

**Ce n'est pas grave ! On va secourir une amie, donc détour ou pas on s'en fiche ! annonça Sakura**

**Naruto sourit à Sakura…sûrement l'équivalant d'un merci **

**Un peu plus loin…**

**Yo ! Arrêtes de traîner tu veux je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! hurla Tsutaka**

**Calmes toi…J'essaie de me rappeler de la route ! **

**Dépêches toi alors !**

**Dis moi…Pourquoi veux tu absolument de te débarrasser d'elle ?**

**Cette gamine ne devait pas être là ! Il devait juste y avoir les trois autres…De plus…Elle comme l'autre, ils peuvent devenir dangereux pour nous…**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Elle et son maudit cousin…savent utiliser une technique…que je n'arriverai jamais à utiliser ! Une technique parfois mortelle…**

**Le Fasendan ? C'est vrai qu'elle est compliquée cette technique…Trois techniques combinées…Hé ! Pas n'importe les quelles !**

**…**

**Mais tu ne crois pas qu'il est plus dangereux qu'elle…de plus lui aussi veut la tuer non ? D'ailleurs pourquoi irai t-il tuer sa cousine ?**

**Il la recherche…mais tu dis qu'il veut la tuer ?…Peut être à cause du déshonneur de son père ? **

**Au fait dans la tour tu as bien dit « l'héritière oublier » ?**

**Parce que les membres de son clan ne sont pas au courant de son existence…Son père à fuit son clan alors qu'elle n'était pas encore née…**

**Je vois…De quelle clan s'agit-il**

**Je ne connais pas le nom…mais je connais son père…Son père est arrivé par le Sud…donc c'est un clan qui doit venir de la région…**

**Voyons…Les seuls village du coin sont Nakoha, Gadona et Thoor**

**Nakoha c'est le village où nous allons…Gadona, c'est ce fameux village dans le désert…mais Thoor, c'est où ?**

**C'est un petit village au Sud Est…Il est aussi appelé « Le village perdu » parce qu'il est bien caché…**

**Je me demande d'où ils viennent…**

**T'as une chance sur trois de le savoir !**

**Bon…Avance maintenant on traîne trop… **

**L'équipe sept avançaient toujours calment vers Nakoha **

**C'est pas la porte à côté ce village dit Sasuke**

**Hum…C'est vrai…Mais ce qui m'intrigue le plus c'est : qui a amené Shinna là bas ?**

**C'est vrai…Il n'y avait que nous dans cette tour et les deux autres…**

**Peut être pas…Quand la tour s'est effondrée…J'ai vu quelque chose qui se déplacé rapidement sortir…avoua Sasuke**

**Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? demanda Naruto**

**Dans la panique qu'il y a eu je n'y ai pas fait attention…**

**Hé ! Regardez ! Un village ! C'est sûrement Nakoha ! s'écria Sakura**

**Au loin on pouvait apercevoir un village au milieu d'un lac. Les trois enfants y couraient**

**Que c'est jolie ici ! s'émerveilla Sakura**

**Ouais mais pour traverser…On nage ? demanda Naruto**

**Si tu veux te mouiller c'est ton problème pas le mien…En ce qui me concerne je prendrait le pont qui est à cent mètres sur ta droite déclara Sasuke**

**Naruto regarda bêtement le pont de pierres**

**Je l'avait pas vu…**

**Ca m'aurai étonné le taquina l'Uchiwa**

**Ils s'y rendirent et le traversèrent rapidement…Arrivés à l'entrée ils s'aperçurent que Nakoha était un village très animé…et qu'avec une pareil foule retrouver Shinna sera comme trouver une aiguille dans une meule de fouin…C'est pas gagné…**

**Heu…Comment on fait ? demanda Sakura**

**On se sépare proposa Sasuke**

**Quoi ! et pour ce retrouver on fait comment ? déclara Naruto**

**Sasuke regarda les alentours**

**Hum…Dans deux heure devant la grande fontaine au centre du village**

**Mouais ok ! dit Naruto**

**Ce n'est pas prudent de se séparé…on ne connais rien de ce village…dit la jeune fille**

**Mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix répondit Sasuke**

**Sakura regarda le village pas très rassurée**

**Si tu veux tu n'as qu'à rester avec moi…proposa Sasuke**

**Avec joie…je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans ce village…**

**Bon ! Ben moi je vais chercher par là dit Naruto en partant**

**Eh ! Naruto n'oublies pas dans deux heures devant la fontaine ! lui cria l'Uchiwa**

**Pas de problème ! répondit Naruto qui disparu dans la foule **

**Par où on va ? demanda Sakura**

**Hum…Il est plutôt vaste ce village…On va commencer par les auberges…Si Shinna a dormit ici on aurai peut être une chance de la retrouver…**

**Ils se faufilèrent dans la foule et disparurent à leur tour…**

**Naruto s'arrêta devant une école où des voix d'enfants répétaient les différents signes pour utilisé le Hyoton…Plus loin ils y en avaient d'autres qui parlaient entre eux…Naruto s'approcha d'eux**

**Elle est formidable !**

**Oui ! Quelle rapidité !**

**Où encore le Hyoton qu'elle a utilisée !**

**Un autre gamin arriva en courant**

**Eh ! M'zelle Shinna veux bien nous apprendre le Hyoton ! On a rendez vous tout à l'heure à 16h !**

**Sans perdre un instant Naruto questionna le petit**

**Dis moi tu sais où est Shinna ?**

**Tu la connais ?**

**Oui ! C'est une amie !**

**Elle est là bas **

**Naruto coura jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par le petit…Il arriva presque essouffler il mis s'est mains sur ses genoux et respira un peu **

**Naruto ?**

**Il leva sa tête et faillit tomber à la renverse quand la jeune fille lui sauta dessus…**

**Comme je suis contente de te revoir ! Je savais que tu viendrai me chercher !**

**_Je me sens tout bizarre là…C'est pas normal…_**

**Je dois donner mon petit cours à mes quatre élèves je vous rejoindrai plus tard ! Attendait moi à l'auberge « Saela »**

**OK…à tout à l'heure**

**Pendant ce temps devant la fontaine**

**Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ! s'impatienta Sasuke**

**Tu crois qu'il s'est perdu ?**

**Je l'espère pas…**

**Eh ! Je suis là ! dit-il en arrivant**

**On a trouvé où elle a passé là nuit annonça Sasuke**

**L'auberge Saela ! déclara Naruto**

**Comment tu le sais ?**

**J'ai vu Shinna…On dois l'attendre là bas !**

**Allons y alors dit Sasuke**

**Ils y allèrent et attendirent qu'elle arrive**

**Alors ? demanda Sakura en s'approchant de Naruto**

**Alors quoi ? **

**Tu le fais exprès où quoi ! Tu lui a parlé !**

**Ben…oui un peu **

**Qu'est ce que tu lui à dis ?**

**Qu'on l'attendrai à l'auberge ! Pourquoi ?**

**Sasuke les regarda**

**Quoi ! C'est pas vrai ! T'as pas autre chose à lui dire ! Quelque chose de plus sérieux !**

**Naruto rougit jusqu'au oreille**

******Non…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ! dit Naruto**

**Si tu continu à ignorer tes sentiments ! Si tu lui dis rien tu risque de la perdre ! Et ça crois moi tu le regrettera ! Alors force ! s'écria Sakura**

**Sasuke fixa Sakura **

**_Shinna…m'a dis une phrase du même genre dans le désert…alors elle faisait allusion à ça…Décidemment…les filles ça se mêle de tout…elles sont toute pareil…_**

****

**T'es marrante ! Tu crois que c'est facile ! s'emporta le renard**

**Ha ! Ha ! Alors je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Tu est vraiment…**

**N'importe quoi ! coupa Naruto qui sortit dehors**

**Un peu plus tard Shinna entra dans la pièce…**

**Désolé pour le retard…Où est Naruto ?**

**Dehors…Il boude répondit Sasuke**

**Pourquoi ? **

**Sakura voulu lui dire mais n'osa pas**

**Pourquoi n'irai tu pas voir toi même…après tout…toi aussi tu a un cœur non ? répondit Sasuke**

**Hein ? **

**Dans le désert c'est bien ce que tu m'a dis…à toi de voir maintenant…déclara l'Uchiwa**

**Shinna le regarda bizarrement et sortit rejoindre Naruto…Sakura regarda Sasuke tout surprise…**

**Quoi ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais non ? dit-il en voyant le regard de la jeune fille sur lui**

**…Venant de toi…c'est vraiment surprenant…**

**Disons que Shinna m'a fait comprendre quelque chose de vraiment important…alors disons que c'est ma façon de la remercier…expliqua t-il en lui souriant**

**Quelque chose de vraiment important…Quoi exactement ?**

**Ha…Ca…c'est un secret…pour l'instant…**

**Sakura regarda Sasuke avec un regard interrogateur alors que lui se contenta de lui sourire et de tourner la tête vers le fenêtre…**

****

Naruto ? Quelle que chose ne va pas ? demanda Shinna en s'approchant de lui

**Ben…En fait…je…**

****


	16. Histoire d' un premier baiser narushin

Chapitre XVI Histoire d'un premier baiser Il faisait frais dehors et deux jeunes gens s'observèrent… 

**Naruto ? Qu'est que chose ne va pas ? demanda Shinna en s'approchant de lui**

**Ben…en fait…Je…**

**Dans la chambre, Sakura les épier cachée derrière le rideau**

**Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?**

**Elle se retourna**

**C'est plus fort que moi…Je peux pas m'en empêcher ! **

**Sasuke se leva et s'approcha d'elle**

**Je vais faire un tour tu viens ? lui proposa t-il**

**Ben…heu…répondit-elle**

**Naruto est un grand garçon, il sera se débrouiller ! Allé viens ! **

**Il la pris par le bras et la traîna dehors**

**En fait tu quoi ? demanda Shinna**

**Ben…Quand tu as disparu…J'ai cru voyager avec un plat de râmen sans nouilles…**

**Naruto se secoua la tête**

**Hein ?**

**Heu…non…c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…**

**Donc… ?**

**N'attendant aucune réponse du jeune homme, elle leva la tête vers le ciel où des milliers d'étoiles scintillaient…**

**Ce n'est pas en tant que ninja…mais en tant qu'être humain que…Non ça non plus…ce n'est pas très clair dit-il en ce passant la main sur sa nuque**

**Shinna se mémora ce qu'elle avait dit à Sasuke et commença à trouvé la discussion « intéressante »**

**C'est pas ça non plus…Comment je peux…**

**Naruto regarda Shinna qui attendait toujours**

**En fait…je crois que tu es…que tu es devenu très importante pour moi !s'écria t-il**

**Shinna sursauta**

**Pardon…Chuis pas doué…Bon…ça veut simplement dire que je t'aime…**

**Shinna ria **

**…Quoi… ?**

**Hé ! bien…je crois que cette déclaration est digne de toi ! dit-elle en riant**

**C'est Sakura qui m'a forcé…**

**Mais je ne me moque pas de toi !**

**Naruto se retourna vers elle**

**Vraiment…**

**Je suis contente que tu me l'ai dis…C'était vraiment…naturel !**

**Naruto rougit et timidement il s'empara de la main de la jeune fille…Il rapprocha son visage de celle de la jeune fille mais à quelques centimètres il se recula…et tourna la tête du côté opposée rouge pivoine…**

**Naruto…tu es vraiment un Baka !**

**Il se retourna et Shinna lui lança un sourire malicieux et elle l'attrapa par le col pour le forcé à se baisser et captura ses lèvres…Naruto resta perplexe au début mais se laissa faire et y répondit…**

**Plus loin Sakura et Sasuke qui venaient de rentrer…les virent…La jeune fille aux cheveux rose sourit en les regardant mais une larmes s'échappa de son œil et partit en bousculant à moitié Sasuke…**

**Baka…dit Shinna en le regardant**

**Naruto la serra dans ses bras…**

**Naruto…Je…j'étouffe un peu là déclara Shinna**

**Par…pardon ! dit-il en la lâchant **

**On devraient peut être aller se coucher ? Moi je suis fatiguée !**

**Ils rentrèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Sasuke**

**Sasuke ? C'est pas bien d'espionner ! s'emporta Naruto**

**C'est pas ce que tu crois…Moi regarder des scènes à l'eau de roses…C'est pas mon genre…dit-il en partant**

**Te ne le suis pas ? demanda Shinna**

**Pourquoi faire ? **

**Ici, c'est la chambre des filles…**

**Bien sûr…a demain…on repars dès l'aube…**

**Non ! Je dois parler avec Dana, c'est elle la chef du village…Et il se pourrait que Nakoha soit le village natal de un deux mes parents…s'il te plaît juste un jour de plus !**

**Ok ! J'en parlerai à Sasuke !**

**Merci !**

**Bonne nuit dit-il **

**Naruto partit…**

**Plus loin errant dans les rues assombrie par la nuit **

**_Pourquoi je pleure…Ils sont tellement mignon ensemble je devrait plutôt être contente pour eux…Peut être…parce que moi…je n'ai aucune chance d'être avec celui que j'aime…_**

****

Dans son lit Shinna regardait toujours le ciel étoilés 

**_Si je m'attendait à ça…Mais maintenant je ne serai plus jamais seule…_**

**Au petit matin, Shinna se leva la dernière ( _pour les filles_ ) et alla rendre visite à Dana. Naruto lui…ben il dormait encore ( _comme d'hab…_) Sasuke lui se baladait dans le village…Sakura ? …**

**Dana…cette fois répond moi ! Je sais que tu connais mes parents ! **

**( _Avant l'arrivée de l'équipe sept…Shinna était rétablie depuis longtemps et Dana lui avait dit « quelle joie de te revoir Kagome…)_**

****

**Dana…Kagome, c'est le prénom de ma mère…**

**Oui…Ta mère est née dans ce village il y a trente huit ans…Elle maîtrisait le Hyoton a la perfection…Mais il a fallu qu'il arrive ce misérable…**

**Mon père…**

**Oui…Je ne l'ai jamais appréciée…Il nous l'a enlevée et à cause de lui elle est morte…Tu lui ressemble tellement…mais tu as les cheveux aussi blanc que ton père…Je t'ai pris pour elle…quelle Baka…t'avoir confondu avec ma sœur…**

**Votre sœur… !**

**Oui…Tu n'est plus toute seul…mais tu as ton cousin aussi**

**Tu es sûr de ça !**

**Pourquoi ? Tu en as bien un non ?**

**Vous savez à quoi il ressemble…mon père ?**

**Plus vraiment je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois…J'avais dix ans à l'époque…**

**Je vois…**

**Shinna !**

**Naruto venait d'arriver**

**Bon…je vais vous laisser…dit Dana**

**Elle se tourna vers Shinna**

**C'est tout ce que je peux te dire…désolé…**

**Elle partit…**

**De quoi elle parlée ? demanda Naruto**

**Ma mère est née dans ce village…**

**Ah…**

**Voilà pourquoi tu utilise les Hyoton si bien…dit Sasuke**

**Oui ! annonça joyeusement Shinna**

**Dites moi vous deux…Je n'ai pas vu Sakura aujourd'hui…déclara Sasuke**

**Non, quand je me suis levée, elle n'était plus là…**

**Moi je vient de me réveiller…annonça Naruto**

**Shinna croisa le regard exaspéré de Sasuke…Ils sursautèrent tout les trois en entendant un gros boom ! Qui venait de l'entrée du village…au loin au pouvait voir une petite fumée noir…**

**Tiens…ça me rappelle l'attaque de Shibaka…dit Shinna**

**Où alors un villageois qui ne sais pas cuisiner et qui à tout fait sauté ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Je dirait plutôt : « Nos cher amis les Bokono sont dans le coups » proposa Sasuke**

**Un villageois arriva en courant…**

**Les Bokono attaquent ! Les femmes et les enfants mettez vous a l'abri ! Les hommes rassemblement immédiat !**

**Bonne déduction mon cher Sasuke ! Mais…Ils vous ont suivit ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Je dirais plutôt c'est nous qui les avons suivis…avoua Sasuke**

**Quel bazar…dit Naruto en voyant les Nakoheins courir dans tout les sens**

**Hors du village dans un forêt proche assise sur un tronc, Sakura rêvassait…Ignorant que quelqu'un l'observait un Kunai à la main…**

**Les autres se dirigèrent sur la place du village**

**Vous voilà ! cria Yo qui se trouvait sur un toit…**

**Il couru hors du village et ils le suivirent jusqu'au pont où il les attendait**

**Montrez moi que quoi vous êtes capable !**

**Dans la forêt Tsutaka se jeta sur Sakura qui ne pu réagir…trop absorbé dans ces pensées…**

**Comme on se retrouve jeune fille…**

**Tsutaka…**

**Sur le pont ils avez pris leur positions de combat…soudain Sasuke partit on-ne-sais-où…**

**Sasuke ! Où tu vas là ! hurla Naruto**

**Il ne répondit pas**

**Naruto…On se charge de lui ?**

**Ouais ! Les amants terrible vont frappés ! **

**…Si tu le dis…dit-elle en riant**

**Les deux s'élancèrent d'un même geste vers Yo qui les attendait**

**Dans la forêt Sakura se défendait tant bien que mal mais elle ne faisait pas le poids…Au moment où elle allait se prendre un Kunai une main le rattrapa au vol…**

**Sasuke kun…**

**Je t'attendait…tu es en retard…**

**Désolé…répondit Sasuke**

**Ils s'élancèrent tout les deux sûr l'autre avec un Kunai à la main essayant de toucher son adversaire…On aurait dit un combat de chevalier sauf que là c'est pas des épées mais des Kunai…Tsutaka esquivait les coups comme Sasuke**

**_Je ne savais pas que Sasuke était si rapide…_**

**Sasuke toucha Tsutaka et celui ci saigna un peu…**

**Bien joué…Je me retire ! A la prochaine les amoureux ! dit-il en partant**

**_Bien…maintenant je peux m'occuper de ces deux là…_**

**Sasuke s'approcha de Sakura**

**Ca va ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! dit-il**

**Il se rapprocha d'elle**

**J'étais si inquiet…**

**Il la plaqua contre lui et l'embrassa…**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire…Sasuke kun…J'attendait ça depuis si longtemps…

****

Un bruit ce fit entendre dans les feuillages et Sasuke se fit projeté par… 

**Sasuke kun ! dit Sakura stupéfaite**

**Il y avait deux Sasuke…impossible…**

**Qu'est ce que c'est que ça… dit le Sasuke qui venait de surgir ( _n°2_ )**

**On peut jamais être tranquille…souffla l'autre ( _n°1_ )**

Sakura…Où étais tu ? Pourquoi tu es partit subitement du village ? demanda Sasuke n°2

**Sakura ne répondit pas…**

**Et…Qui tu es pour…Commença le Sasuke n°1**

**Ferme là ! Et toi qui tu es pour te permettre de prendre mon apparence ! Minable ! dit l'autre en s'élançant sur lui des Shuriken a la mains**

**Sakura se plaqua les mains sur sa bouche…**

**_Non…Je trouvais ça bizarre…ce…n'était pas Sasuke kun…_**

****

**Hum…T'es plutôt coriace…**

**Montres moi ton visage…j'aimerai savoir contre le quel des Bokono je me bas…**

**Bien !**

**Le deuxième Sasuke laissa place à un jeune homme de dix sept ans aux cheveux bleu et aux yeux vert…**

**Je m'appelle Haei**

**Sasuke lui fit un sourit de coin et s'élança à nouveau sur lui et fit plusieurs signes et lança un Katon qu'Haei se pris de pleins fouet mais cela ne lui fit rien…Sakura se mis à trembler…Décidait elle se mis entre les deux garçons…et se tourna vers Sasuke…**

**Sasuke kun…Je…je veux me battre contre lui…toute seule…**

**Sasuke la regarda intrigué…**

**Sois prudente…Il est à toi…dit-il en s'écartant**

**Hum…La vengeance d'une jeune fille…c'est intéressant…**

**Sakura ne répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer méchamment…Elle s'élança sur lui et lui lança des Kunai qu'il évita**

**Je ne veux pas me battre contre une jolie fille…Si par malheur je blessé tes douces lèvres dit-il en s'approchant d'elle**

**Sakura le fixa et l'envoya dans les air avec un superbe coups de poing dont Naruto raffole tant !**

**Sasuke regardait la scène calmement**

**Hé ! Bien il ne faut pas trop te chercher toi !**

**Une ombre surgir derrière Haei…**

**Haei, on bat en retraire…dit-il recouvert de sang**

**Qui t'as fait ça ?**

** « Les amants terribles » et ils le sont…**

**Dommage…Au plaisir de te revoir ma douce ! dit-il en s'inclinant puis partit**

**Sakura se laissa tomber parterre sur ses genoux…**

Je vais le tuer ! Il m'a volé mon premier baiser ! Sous les yeux de Sasuke kun en plus !……..J'ai tellement avis de pleurer…Je voulais que ce soit lui le premier…

****

Sakura se mit à pleurer…Sasuke s'approcha d'elle 

**Sakura ?**

**Sasuke tendit la main vers elle, mais elle se releva et couru dans la direction du village…Sasuke se tourna vers l'endroit où était parti Haei…Il la regarda d'un regard noir et serrant les poings…**

**Sakura avait atteint le village et s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre et rencontra Naruto sur le chemin et le bouscula…Sakura ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se jeta dans les bras de son amie qui la réconforta après que celle ci lui raconte sa mésaventure… **

**Sakura calmes toi ça va allé maintenant…la consola Shinna**

**Non…tout…tout est fini…**


	17. Sources Thermale

Chapitre XVII Source thermale 

La nuit tomba…De leur chambre Naruto et Sasuke attendaient des pleures…qui ne voulais apparemment pas cesser…

**C'est quoi ces pleures ? Ca vient de la chambre des filles ? demanda Naruto**

**C'est Sakura répondit simplement Sasuke en se retournant**

**Pourquoi pleure t-elle ? demanda le renard**

**L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas il baissa juste les yeux…et soupira…**

**Dans la chambre Sakura dormait profondément alors que Shinna avait de la visite**

**Ne bouges pas comme ça…comment veux tu que je te soignes ?**

**Snif…Mais ça fait mal…snif**

**Combien de fois je vous ai dit à tes camarades et toi de ne pas aller vous entraîner près des sources chaudes…dit-elle en soupirant**

**La jeune fille fini de soigner l'enfant et il partit, Shinna se retourna vers Sakura**

**Il faudrait lui faire oublier ce qui c'est passé dans cette maudite forêt…Sasuke aurait pu faire quelque chose…Quel crétin…il a toujours pas compris…c'est déprimant…Bon pour Sakura…je lui proposerai de m'accompagnée aux sources thermale…ça nous fera du bien…**

**Au petit matin, Sakura sortit se promenait dans le village alors que les trois autres déjeuner…**

**Pourquoi Sakura ne mange pas ? demanda Naruto**

**Elle n'a pas très faim…répondit Shinna**

**Et pourquoi ? Elle est malade ? **

**Naruto…s'il te plaît…C'est assez dur comme ça…**

**Mais elle a pleurer pratiquement toute la nuit !**

**Non…c'est un des enfants du village qui s'est blessé alors je l'ai soigner mais il n'a pas arrêter de pleurer…Ils s'entraînent près des sources chaude alors…dit Shinna **

**La jeune fille se leva brusquement**

**C'est vrai ! Je devait proposer à Sakura de venir avec moi au sources thermale aujourd'hui ! Ca lui changera les idées…dit-elle**

**Que…qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Dis le moi ! demanda Naruto**

**Disons que Sakura a perdu un moment inoubliable de sa vie…**

**Un moment inoubliable ? Comme quoi !**

**Moi j'en ai vraiment un bon souvenir…mais elle…Je parle de son premier baiser…Ca va vous paraître idiot…mais pour nous les filles c'est une chose très importante…**

**Naruto rougit légèrement en se rappelant la veille**

**Ok ! Alors remontons lui le moral ! dit le renard en bondissant**

**Je m'occupe de l'inviter aux sources, vous n'avait qu'a venir !**

**Je cours me préparer ! **

**Heu…Naruto tu ne compte pas venir dans le bain des filles ! **

**Hé…non…dit-il rougissant**

**Shinna lui sourit et partit à la recherche de Sakura**

**Tu le savais, n'est ce pas dit-il a l'adresse de Sasuke**

**Oui, puisque j'y été à l'instant même répondit-il**

**Qu…Quoi !**

**Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, si bien que leurs visages n'était qu'a trente centimètre l'un de l'autre**

**C'est quoi ! Je rêve ! Et tu n'as rien fait !**

**Naruto recules toi…Ca me rappelle un mauvais souvenir…**

**Naruto se souvient du jour où Sasuke et lui c'était embrassés accidentellement…Il recula d'un bon mètre**

**C'est vrai ! Tu m'as volé mon premier baiser ! s'écria Naruto en pointant son doigt vers Sasuke**

**J'ai bien cru que m'a bouche se putréfierai…Et puis c'est toi le coupable non ?**

**J'ai été poussé ! **

**Ne recommence jamais…**

**Moi, je les ai guérit avec celle de Shinna ! C'était bien mieux qu'avec toi !**

**…**

**Sasuke détourna le regard**

**Je me fiche de ça…pourquoi tu me parle de chose qui n'intéressent que les filles ! dit-il**

**Il se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir**

**Où tu vas ?**

**On devait pas aller aux sources thermale ?**

**Si ! Ca va faire du bien de se laisser aller ! **

**T'existe pas trop…on sera entre hommes…**

**Si je reste avec toi…je vais m'ennuyer ! **

**T'as pas vraiment le choix**

**Hum…J'ai mon plan !**

**Laisse tomber ton « sexy no justu »**

**Naruto baissa la tête…déçu**

**Jiraya a une mauvaise influence sur toi…annonça l'Uchiwa**

**Shinna courrait dans tout le village à la recherche de son amie…et fini par là trouver**

**Sakura ! Je te chercher partout !**

**Sakura se retourna et sourit légèrement**

**Dis moi, c'est le dernier jour qu'on passe ici ! Que dirais tu de prendre du bon temps dans une source thermale !**

**Pourquoi pas…**

**Génial ! Alors allons prendre nos affaires ! dit-elle en tirant Sakura **

**Elles rentrèrent à l'auberge et préparèrent leur affaires, puirent se rendirent aux sources où attendaient les deux garçons**

**Vous êtes finalement venu…bien ben…on vous laisse à tout à l'heure**

**Sakura et Shinna rentrèrent côté femmes et les deux autres côté hommes**

**Des sources thermale ! C'est ma première fois ! s'exclama Shinna dans le vestiaire vide**

**C'est vrai… ? demanda Sakura**

**Oui…Il n'y en avait pas dans la forêt mirage…et j'y est passé quinze ans de mon existence…**

**Tu vas adorer alors !**

**J'espère bien !**

**Elles pénétrèrent dans l'eau chaude**

**Ouah ! C'est chaud ! **

**C'est normal !**

**Oui ! je suis bête !**

**Elles rirent…**

**Du côté des garçons**

**Pff…Ca va pas être amusant…en plus on est les seuls ici…**

**Tu t'attendait à quoi ?**

**Naruto regarda deux portes et prit celle de gauche ( _la plus éloignée _) **

**Ben…En fait…**

**Naruto et Sasuke sursautèrent en entendant deux cris…Ils regardèrent en face d'eux…et virent deux jeunes filles qu'ils connaissaient bien…avec une serviettes devant elles pour ce caché…( _elles tenaient leur serviettes juste devant_ _elles…vous_ _imaginez un peu…les deux autres…on pourraient dire qu'ils avaient une jolies vu…enfin bon…_) Quant aux deux jeunes hommes n'avaient qu'une serviette qu'ils avaient attachés à leur taille…( _autrement dit : « Ouh ! c'est chaud là…_ )**

**Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ! hurla Shinna**

**Les filles prirent des petits bacs et brosses qui se trouvés a proximité…**

**Houst ! Fichez le camps bandes de pervers ! s'écria Shinna**

**Sakura énervée s'empara d'un petits bac et le lança dans leur direction…Sasuke faillit bien se le prendre mais baissa la tête à temps et Naruto se le pris en pleine tête…**

**Sortez ! crièrent d'une même voix les jeunes filles**

**Les deux jeunes ninja s'exécutèrent aussitôt et allèrent dans le bon bain cette fois…**

**Baka ! Mais qu'est qui leur à pris ! Bon sang ! Ils nous ont vu ! s'affola Shinna**

**Sakura ne dit rien, elle s'assit dans l'eau et serra la serviette contre elle**

**_Quel bande de Baka…Moi qui voulais lui changer les idées…c'est réussit…J'y crois pas…qu'est ce qu'ils avaient en têtes ?_**

****

Shinna lança un regard vers Sakura, celle ci regardait l'eau et rougissait fortement…

Du côté des garçons 

****

Je me suis trompé…Shinna va me haïr maintenant ! Rah ! Si on était pas en train de parlé, je me serais pas trompé de porte !….Elles vont nous haïr maintenant…s'exclama Naruto

****

Naruto soupira et tourna la tête vers Sasuke…qui lui tourné le dos… 

****

**Rah ! Sakura ne m'a pas raté dit-il en touchant sa bosse**

**Naruto regarda à nouveau Sasuke qui n'avait pas bougé…**

**Quel Baka ! s'insulta Naruto**

**Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et ce mis en face de lui…Naruto resta bouche bée…Sasuke le regarda **

**Quoi ! dit-il**

**…Alors…c'est au bout de mes forces…J'y crois pas…balbutia Naruto**

**Lâches moi ! lança Sasuke**

**Naruto regarda Sasuke**

**T'as une de ces tête comme ça ! Si Sakura voyait ça ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Sasuke ignora la phrase de Naruto et s'installa plus loin**

**Hum…Ben…Dis quelque chose ! déclara Naruto**

**Comme ?**

**Je sais pas moi…En tout cas quelque soit la dureté d'un homme…On a tous le même point faible…c'était intéressant…**

**Sasuke se leva et envoya Naruto dans le décor…Celui ci se releva avec une double bosse…**

**Sakura regardait toujours l'eau**

…Alors…là je suis servie…Sasuke m'a vu embrassée Haei…et maintenant…Je suis…maudite…

****

Hum…Jolie temps…et de jolie filles pas trop vêtu…que demander de plus !

****

Shinna se retourna et Sakura fit de même 

****

**Toi ! dit Sakura**

**Alors c'est lui le voleur de baiser ?**

**Ravis de te revoir ma jolie…Je sens que je vais m'amuser !**

**C'est pas vrai…c'est la journée des pervers ! s'écria Shinna**

**Haei sauta et se dirigea vers Sakura qui hurla**

**Hé ! Toi pas les pattes ! dit-il Shinna en lui donnant un coups de pied**

**Naruto se leva d'un coups**

**C'était quoi ça ? demanda Naruto**

**Sasuke se leva et se tourna vers le côté où se trouvé les filles**

**Tiens…Encore lui…**

**Encore lui ? **

**Trop long à expliquer, allons y ! dit Sasuke en partant**

**Attends, attends moi**

Shinna enchaînait des coups de pieds et Heai les esquivait 

C'est vraiment charmant ! Des jolies jeunes filles en serviettes !

Shinna énervait lui mis un coups de poing qui l'envoya à perpette…

Dis donc…plutôt forte…intéressant…

Haei se pris des Shuriken et se retourna

On t'as jamais dit que ce n'est pas bien de s'en prendre à des filles s'écria Naruto

Sasuke posa au sol son étuis vide

Vous allez quand même pas vous battre en serviette ! s'exclama Shinna

Les deux se regardèrent…

Ca va pas nous facilité la tache…dit Sasuke

Naruto s'élança sûr Haei et le renard mis sa main sur sa jambe et s'arrêta brusquement

Mince ! C'est vrai j'ai pas mon étuis !

Haei mis un coups de pied à Naruto qui vola trois mètres plus loin…Shinna pris Sakura par le bras et la tira dans les vestiaire…

On peux pas rester dans cette tenue ! Habillons nous, Le « Duo fatal » va prendre sa revanche ! s'écria Shinna dans tout les vestiaire

Ouais ! Il va payer ! s'écria Sakura en regardant Shinna

Naruto se releva et Haei fonça sur lui mais Sasuke arriva par derrière lui mit à son tour un coups de pied…Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto

Je crois que tu as perdu quelque chose lança Sasuke

Naruto se regarda

Ha ! Ma serviette ! Où elle est ! Là bas ! dit-il en plongeant la chercher

C'est pas vrai jamais sérieux…

Sakura et Shinna arrivèrent habillées

Haei ! Tu es a nous maintenant ! Sakura tu l'occupe un peu

Pas de problème !

Sakura lança des Kunai et s'élança sur lui

Naruto, Sasuke écartez vous ! dit Shinna qui était entourée d'une aura rouge

Les garçons s'exécutèrent

Sakura enchaîna des coups de pieds, le Bokono les esquivé

Sakura, on va lui offrir notre coups de grâce !

Sakura lui donna un coups de poing qui l'assomma un peu ( _il faut dire qu'elle c'est vachement entraînée avec Naruto_ )

Shinna envoya son Fasendan et Haei se retrouva « hors service »

Laissons le là ! dit Shinna

Sakura lui lança un regard noir et suivit son amie

On vous attend à l'auberge ! dit-elle en direction des garçons

Tu nous en veux pas alors ! demanda Naruto

Ce qui est fait est fait…et puis vous connaissant je suis persuadée que vous ne l'avait pas fait exprès…

Elles partirent toutes les deux les laissant seuls…

Ouah ! Elles sont impressionnante…C'est vraiment fatal leur attaque s'excita Naruto

C'est vrai…répondit simplement Sasuke

Les deux garçons rentrèrent tranquillement à l'auberge et se rendirent dans la chambre des filles et frappèrent à la porte…

Elles répondent pas…On ouvre ? demanda le renard

Je de le déconseille…après ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui…déclara Sasuke

Naruto ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit…Le renard se tourna vers Sasuke…

Voilà pourquoi c'était si calme ! dit-il

Les deux jeunes filles dormaient profondément, Naruto rentra doucement dans la chambre et les recouvra…

Laissons les dormirent demain on reprend la route dit l'Uchiwa


	18. Le marais des souvenirs

Chapitre XVIII Le marais des souvenirs 

A l'aube les quatre ados sortirent du village et le regardèrent une dernière fois

**Hé ! bien il s'en aura passer des choses dans ce village ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Et une découverte assez surprenante rajouta Naruto**

**Une découverte ? Quelle genre ? Je veux savoir ! déclara Shinna**

**Naruto la regarda et lui pris la main et se mit à courir**

**Hé ! Doucement ! s'écria Shinna**

**Partit loin devant « les amants terrible » parlaient entre eux de…Alors que Sasuke et Sakura les suivaient au loin…**

**Tu es sûr ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Moi aussi j'y ai pas cru…mais c'est vrai ! hurla presque Naruto**

**Shinna se retourna et lança un regard malicieux à Sasuke**

**Ho ! Sasuke je ne le savais pas ! dit-elle**

**Il la regarda et compris direct, il accéléra le pas si bien qu'il les dépassa puis se retourna **

**Vous êtes lourds ! dit-il simplement**

**Mais le prend pas mal ! C'est bien venant de ta part ! le contre dit Shinna**

**Sasuke ne répondit pas et continua la route**

**_Je n'arrive pas à le croire…venant de Sasuke…mais ça veux dire que…peut être que…hé hé hé !_**

****

**Où allons nous cette fois ? demanda Sakura**

**Un endroit brumeux où un élément ralenti les mouvements lui rappela Shinna**

**Et où on va trouver ça ? demanda Naruto**

**Les trois se regardèrent et Sasuke se retourna une fois de plus**

**Au Sud…répondit l'Uchiwa**

**Sasuke ! Tu es génial ! Mais arrêtes de bouder dans ton coin ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Sasuke repartit de plus belle**

**C'est vous qui traîné pas moi ! **

**Mouais…pas très convient quand tu sais lui lança Shinna**

**Les trois rattrapèrent Sasuke…Shinna regarda Sasuke et l'attrapa par le cou de le décoiffa un peu**

**Fais pas cette tête ! Sourit un peu ! déclara t-elle**

**Shinna tira sur les joues du jeune homme pour le foncé à sourire**

**Arrêtes ! s'écria Sasuke**

**T'es pas drôle…On dirait que tu vient de faire un enterrement ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Voyant aucune réaction de sa part, Shinna aussi les épaules et continua sa marche dans le calme**

**Ben…On t'entend pas Sakura ! dit le renard**

**Sakura regarda par terre tout les regard étaient braqués sur elle**

**Je…Je n'ai rien de spécial à dire…répondit-elle un peu gênée**

**Hé ! bien ! Quelle ambiance ici ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Shinna leva subitement la tête et regarda discrètement autour d'eux, Sasuke s'en aperçu**

**_C'était quoi ça !…Ca m'a glacée le sang…_**

****

Ils continuèrent leur route dans une ambiance assez morte, mais Naruto essayait de la mettre sans résultat…Il stoppèrent car une rivière où le courant était assez fort barrée leur route…

**Comment on traverse ? demanda Sakura**

**Avec un pont ! C'est ça Sasuke ? dit Naruto**

**Où tu vois un pont ? répondit Sasuke**

**Naruto sillonna les environs…aucun pont…**

**Réfléchit un peu avant de sortir n'importe quoi ! lui dit Sasuke**

**Alors dis moi toi qui est si fort…Comment on traverse ? demanda le renard **

**Sasuke regarda Naruto puis la rivière**

**Le courant est trop fort…répondit-il**

**Pff…Poussez vous ! s'écria Shinna**

**Ils s'exécutèrent sans rien dire et Shinna enchaîna des signe puis souffla pour faire apparaître un pont de glace**

**Shinna tu es génial ! s'écria Naruto**

**Oui…plus tard les félicitations ! Il ne tiendra pas longtemps alors traversons vite ! dit-elle**

**Ils traversèrent vite fait ( en évita de glissaient parce que la glace ben…ça glisse…) et continuèrent leur chemin**

**Dites je vois pratiquement plus loin ! s'écria le renard au bout d'un moment**

**C'est normal il y a du brouillard ici ! répondit Sasuke**

**Le brouillard c'est brumeux non ! s'exclama Shinna**

**C'est vrai ! hurla Naruto**

**Il continuèrent d'avancer, Sakura était légèrement plus en avant qu'eux et elle glissa et cria**

**Sakura ! s'écrièrent les trois**

**Ca va…J'ai glissé…mais maintenant je suis trempée ! leur dit-elle**

**Ils suivirent la route en prenant garde à ne pas glisser et rejoignirent Sakura qui c'était relevée**

**Dans quoi on est tombé ! s'exclama Naruto**

**A première vu on dirait un marais analysa l'Uchiwa**

**Ils avancèrent difficilement, l'eau leur arrivés au mollets**

**Voilà notre brume et notre élément qui ralenti ! dit Sasuke**

**Ils continuèrent à avançaient mais des rires moqueur d'enfants se faisait entendre…Dans la brume une petite fille au jeune rose court pleurait et des enfants tournaient autour et riaient…Sakura s'approcha est regardée la scène…**

**Cette petite fille…c'est toi ? demanda Shinna**

**Sakura se tourna **

**Oui…Quand j'était petite, les autres enfants se moquaient de mon front…Il s disaient qu'il était grand…**

**Shinna regarda le front de son amie**

**Il est normal ! s'exclama t-elle**

**C'est le passé ! dit Sakura**

**Au même moment le « souvenir » disparut, laissant place cette fois à des adulte délaissant un petit garçon blond**

**Tiens c'est mon tour dit Naruto sous la plaisanterie**

**Ils sont étaient cruels avec toi ! s'exclama Shinna**

**J'ai l'habitude maintenant et puis…tout le monde ne me déteste pas…j'ai des amis maintenant dit-il**

**Le souvenir disparut lui aussi**

**C'est quoi cet endroit ? demanda Sakura**

**J'ai entendu dire que le marais des souvenirs refaisait vivre le souvenir le plus marquant au voyageur perdu dedans…expliqua Shinna**

**Sasuke recula d'un pas, ce qui attira l'attention de ces amis**

**Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Shinna**

**Sortons d'ici au plus vite ! dit-il **

**Qu'est ce qui te prend ? le questionna Shinna**

**Celle ci se retourna, elle venait d'attendre la voix de son maître**

**Non…Pas ça ! s'écria t-elle**

**Gokisha réveilla une Shinna plus jeune et la menaça de la tripoter si elle ne faisait pas tout ce qu'il venait de lui donner, La petite fille en sous vêtement couru dans toute la maison…**

**Regardes pas ! hurla Shinna à Naruto**

**C'était ça ton entraînement ? demanda Sakura**

**Shinna rougit jusqu'au oreilles**

**Je comprend pourquoi tu es si rapide ! dit Naruto en riant**

**Sasuke lui ne prêtait pas attention et ne cessait de regarder dans tout les sens…affolait **

**Les rires cessèrent et les trois autres regardèrent Sasuke complètement paniqué…**

**Soudain…le marais se transforma…on aurait dit…un quartier**

**C'est ton souvenir…n'est ce pas Sasuke…Pourquoi il se matérialise ? dit Shinna**

**Sasuke ne répondit rien, il était pétrifié…Il recula de plusieurs pas quand il aperçu…Naruto et les deux filles se retournèrent…Un petit garçon de sept ans arrivait en courant…**

**Mais…C'est Sasuke kun dit Sakura**

**Le petit garçon s'arrêta et regarda un poteau électrique, Sasuke fit de même ainsi que ses amis…un ombre s'y trouvé puis disparu quelques secondes plus tard…Le petit Uchiwa regarda au sol tout comme les quatre autres et aperçu des cadavre recouvert de sang…Sasuke recula encore…il tremblait…**

**Non…Je…ne veux…pas…revivre ça…dit-il **

**Le petit Sasuke recourut chez lui et mis sa main sur une porte**

**Ne l'ouvre pas s'écria Sasuke**

**Au même moment une voix s'éleva de la pièce**

** « N'entres pas »**

**Sasuke tremblait de plus en plus, Sakura s'approcha de lui…**

**Le petit Uchiwa, malgré sa crainte ouvrit la porte et entra…Ils aperçurent deux cadavre…celui d'un homme et un femme…Le petit s'avança…Sasuke tomba sur ses genoux, Sakura s'accroupit à côté de lui…Sakura regarda Sasuke…il fixait le petit garçon celui qu'il avait était il y a huit ans…La jeune fille se serra dans ses bras espérant le calmer un peu…Une ombre s'avança et on pu voir son visage…mais il y en avait deux…**

**Stupide petit frère dirent-ils d'une même voix**

**L'Itachi du souvenir lança un Shuriken sur le petit Sasuke…Quand à celui du présent s'élança sur…**

**Sasuke repris un peu ses esprit et regarda son frère fonçait sur Shinna un Kunai à la main, la jeune fille se décala sur la droite pour esquiver le Kunai, mais se le prit dans le bras…Alors que l'Itachi du souvenir courait après se petit Sasuke dans la rue et le rattrapa…**

** « Mon stupide petit frère…Si tu veux vraiment me tuer, garde ta rancune…Hais moi ! Survis à tout prix même de vile façon…Fuis encore et toujours…pour te cramponner à la vie »**

**Sasuke le regarda ainsi que le petit**

** « Et un jour…quand tu auras les même yeux que moi pars à ma rencontre… »**

**Le petit Sasuke s'écroula…**

**Sasuke se releva aidé par Sakura**

**Sasuke kun…dit-elle alors qu'elle le serrait toujours contre elle**

**Doucement Sasuke se défit de l'étreinte**

**Je vais mieux…Ne t'inquiète pas…lui dit-il**

**Naruto s'était interposé entre Itachi et Shinna…**

**Je lui là ! Laisses Shinna tranquille ! lui lança Sasuke**

**Itachi lança un regard à son frère**

**Tu n'es pas le seul Uchiwa ici**

**Sasuke se figea…Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire**

**Itachi acheva Naruto d'un coups de pied **

**Montre moi tes yeux jeune fille dit-il à Shinna**

**Shinna se mit en position de combat **

**Qui aurai cru que sur les trois personnes à pouvoir maîtriser le Mangekyou…Il y aurai une fille…Ton père à toujours eu peur de moi…peut être a t-il fuit le clan pour échappé lui aussi à la mort…et pour te sauver…Il se doutait…Ce minable incapable de maîtriser le Sharingan…à une fille qui utilise le Mangekyou…Pathétique…**

**C'était toi là présence tout à l'heure ! s'écria Shinna**

**Vraiment magnifique ces yeux…dit-il en s'élançant sur Shinna**

**Shinna se concentra au plus qu'elle pouvait, le souvenir de Sasuke s'effaça peut à peu…Laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et un homme aux cheveux blanc tout deux âgés d'une vingtaine d'année…**

**Je vois…tu sais l'utiliser…**

** « Pourquoi veux tu quitter ton clan ! Est ce que c'est à cause de moi ! Où de cet enfant que je porte ! » s'exclama la jeune femme**

** « Kakome…Je ne veux pas que toi et cet enfant mourraient…Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde… »**

** « Mais…Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Réponds moi… » dit Kakome**

**Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers un petit garçon brun âgé de six ans ( _avec des petite ride ! lol_ ) L'enfant regardait l'homme avec un sourire**

** « Tu vois ce gamin…là »**

** « Le petit Itachi ? » demanda la femme**

** « Ce gamin va faire quelque chose d'horrible dans sept ans…Je ne veux pas que toi et notre enfants soyez ses victimes...Kakome…Je t'en prie partons au plus vite »**

**Itachi mis fin à la vision**

**Ce minable incapable d'utiliser le Sharingan…savait ce que l'avenir nous préparé à nous les Uchiwa…Evidemment il en a parlé aux autres…mais personne ne l'a cru…mais au fil des années mon père à commencé à ce méfier…Mais il était trop tard pour lui…**

**Comment à tu osé tuer ton propre clan ! s'emporta Shinna**

**Sasuke regardait Shinna**

**Pour évaluer mon pouvoir cher cousine…**

**Sasuke n'y croyait pas**

**Voilà pourquoi…je me sentais si proche d'elle…dit-il**

**Je le savais…Shinna possédait le Sharingan…Je n'avait pas rêvée…déclara Sakura**

**Tu le savais ? lui demanda Sasuke**

**Je l'avait aperçu à plusieurs moment…mais je n'en été pas sur…**

**Itachi regardait Shinna…**

**Que va tu faire de moi ? demanda t-elle**

**Evaluer mon niveau…En attendant mon stupide petit frère…**

**Sasuke s'élança sur Itachi**

**Je te laisserai pas la tuer ! s'écria Sasuke**

**Au moment où Sasuke s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing à son frère, l'atmosphère changea…le ciel devient rouge…Ils se trouvaient dans un champs de bataille entre deux jeunes garçons…Itachi reconnu son meilleur ami qu'il avait tuer…**

**Comment oses tu…**

**Je vais me gêner ! ria Shinna**

**Itachi regarda la scène et essaya à l'aide son Mangekyou d'enlever l'illusion…**

**Comment fais tu…**

**Ne sous estime jamais ton adversaire ! lui dit Shinna**

**Petit peste…**

**Itachi fini par briser la vision, et s'abaissa un peu…Shinna elle tomba mais son gentil cousin la rattrapa…**

**J'ai peut être enfin trouvé un adversaire à ma taille…dit-il en partant**

**La vache…C'est crevant d'utiliser le Mangekyou…dit Shinna en sombrant dans le noir**

**Shinna ! Tu m'entend ? dit Sasuke**

**Naruto arriva il venait de se relever**

**Elle dort dit le renard en la regardant**

**Sasuke soupira de soulagement**

**Il était là…et je n'ai rein fait…**

**Sakura s'approcha de lui**

**C'est peut être mieux comme ça…Ho moins personne n'est blessé…**

**Grâce à Shinna…dit-il**

**Alors…Shinna c'est une Uchiwa aussi…Ca veux dire que tu n'ai plus tout seul maintenant dit Sakura**

**Sasuke lui fit un sourire et mis Shinna sur son dos**

**Naruto tu arrivera à marcher ? demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Heu…J'y arriverai…Sortons plutôt d'ici**

**Sakura proposa à Naruto son bras pour l'aider à marcher ce qu'il accepta avec joie, Sasuke lui portait sa cousine ( _oui_ _c'est officiel ! Shinna est une Uchiwa !_ ) Shinna bien qu'elle dormait souriait…Elle avait enfin retrouvée sa famille…Il ne manquée plus que son père…Etait-il vraiment un lâche…Où avait-il fais ça pour protéger sa famille…**

**En attendant les ados se dirigèrent vers la sortit…de ce marais…au très mauvais souvenir…**

****


	19. Technique inconnue

Chapitre XIX Technique inconnue 

Ils sortirent du marais et se reposèrent dans une plaine…Naruto recouvra Shinna avec sa veste et resta auprès d'elle…Sasuke alluma le feu et Sakura se chargeait du bois…

**Ca fait un choc…dit Naruto**

**De quoi ? Que Shinna fasse partit de ma famille ? C'est vrai que c'est surprenant comme nouvelle…surtout de l'apprendre par lui…répondit Sasuke**

**Il est horrible…déclara Sakura**

**Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent intrigués**

**Ce qu'il a fait…c'est ignoble…J'en ai des frissons…dit Sakura**

**J'aurais voulu que vous ne connaissiez pas…ce qui c'est passé ce jour là…Sakura oublies ce que tu as vu…déclara l'Uchiwa**

**Comment oublier un truc pareil…s'exclama t-elle**

**Moi je peux d'aider à oublier ! s'exclama joyeusement Naruto**

**Hein ? demanda la fille**

**Naruto repris un air plus sérieux**

**Ca t'as marquée…Alors…dit-il**

**Il repris son air habituel**

**On va s'amuser à citez tout les plat qui existe sans en répéter un ! On va bien s'amuser ! s'écria t-il**

**Sakura le regarda ( _grosse goutte de suer_ ) et soupira**

**Je n'en ai pas envie…soupira t-elle**

**Que veux tu faire ? demanda le renard**

**Dormir ! dit-elle**

**Sakura alla devant le feu et s'allongea. Naruto regarda Shinna dormir paisiblement…Sasuke lui surveiller le feu…Les deux garçons finirent par s'endormir eux aussi…La nuit fut agité du côté de Sasuke…Il n'arrêtait pas de revoir ce qui venait de passer aujourd'hui…Agaçait le jeune homme le leva et marcha un peu et s'assit sur un rocher…**

**Toi aussi tu n'arrive pas à dormir…**

**Sasuke se retourna**

**Je pensais que tu voulais dormir ? dit-il**

**J'ai beau essayer…Je n'y arrive pas…Pourtant je suis vraiment fatiguée ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Pardon, c'est de ma faute…**

**Non…C'est cette illusion !**

**Tu parles…Quel minable je fais…un simple souvenir…J'étais complètement terrifié à l'idée de revoir ça…dit-il**

**Sakura le regarda à moitié choquée**

**Tout le monde à ses faiblesses…déclara la jeune fille**

**Elle s'assit à côté de lui**

**Sakura…merci pour tout à l'heure…**

**Les amis c'est fait pour ça… ! s'exclama t-elle**

**_Mais je ne veux pas être ton ami…_**

****

Sasuke lui tendit un sourire 

**Mouais…**

**Sakura regarda le ciel étoilé…Sasuke l'imita ( _Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire_ ) Sasuke sursauta quand quelque chose tomba sur son épaule…Il tourna la tête…Sakura s'était enfin endormit…De peur de la réveillée, l'Uchiwa ne bougea pas…Il regarda en coin Sakura et soupira…Il tourna la tête et observa la jeune fille**

**_J'ai horreur de ça…J'ai l'impression de bouillir…_**

Sasuke regarda de nouveau le ciel et sombra dans le noir… 

**Au matin Naruto s'excitait car il avait faim…non…Il regardait Sasuke dormir lol…Shinna lui faisait signe de se taire**

**Fais moins de bruit tu vas les réveiller ! s'exclama la jeune fille**

**Et toi ça va mieux ? demanda t-il en se calmant**

**Shinna s'approcha de lui et lui vola un baiser**

**Oui…parce qu'on a veiller sur moi ! répondit-elle**

**Naruto fut surpris et rougit jusqu'au oreilles ce qui fit rire la jeune fille…Sakura bougea un peu et ouvrit les yeux…Elle était contre quelque chose de chaud, et elle avez un poids sur sa tête…Elle leva sa tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage de Sasuke…Un Uchiwa endormit…Sakura rougit…**

**_J'y crois pas ! Je me suis endormit sur Sasuke kun…Et lui aussi s'est endormit sur moi !…Il est tellement beau quand il dort…Il faut que je me calme…je risquerai de le réveiller…_**

**Sakura reposa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour faire mine de dormir ( _maligne la p'tite Sakura lol_ )**

**Naruto touches pas à ça ! Comment veux tu que je fasse le petit déjeuner si tu me pique les ingrédients ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Ben…ça ce mange cru aussi…J'ai trop faim je peux pas attendre !**

**Shinna tendit la main et Naruto regarda tout triste ses nouilles qu'il rendit à la jeune fille…Le renard s'assit à côté d'elle le yeux braqué sur la nourriture…Shinna soupira…**

**Ca va je me dépêche de tout préparé…Je voudrais que mon renard meurt de faim ! dit-elle**

**Génial ! dit-il en sautant dessus ( _enfin presque_ )**

**Sasuke ouvrit les yeux…et se redressa doucement, il aperçu Sakura ( _qui faisait toujours semblant lol_ ) endormi…L'Uchiwa observa ensuite Naruto qui tendais son bol à Shinna pour qu'elle le remplisse…**

**Shinna pense à moi aussi dit-il**

**La cousine tourna la tête**

**T'inquiètes cousin ! Viens, je vais t'en servir un ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Ben…Sakura a eu du mal à s'endormir…je voudrais pas la réveiller…répondit-il**

**Shinna lui sourit**

**Ok ! Alors je te l'apporte ! déclara la cousine**

**Hé, toi t'as pas faim Sakura ? demanda Naruto en secouant la jeune fille**

**Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tu vas la réveiller ! s'écria Shinna**

**Mais non ! Elle est réveiller depuis un bon moment, pas vrai Sakura ! dit le renard**

**Sakura se sentit rougir de honte toujours les yeux fermés**

**_Baka ! Naruto baka ! Pourquoi il a fait ça…Et qu'est ce que je vais maintenant ? Je vais le tuer !_**

**Sakura ouvrit les yeux et détourna son regard de Sasuke, elle fixa naruto avec un regard noir…d'ailleurs le renard faillit s'étouffer et regarda son amie…**

**Tu en veux ? demanda Shinna en tendant un bol remplit de nouilles **

**Merci…dit-elle**

**Sakura se leva, mais se rassit aussitôt…Elle tourna son regard vers Sasuke qui buvait son bol…et qui regardait Sakura du coin de l'œil…Elle tourna la tête et rougit de plus belle…**

**_Pourquoi !_**

****

**Qu'est que chose ne va pas Sakura ? demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Non !…Tout va bien…**

**Sasuke tourna son regard vers sa cousine**

**Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue…Comment tu as fait pour avoir le Mangekyou ? Il faut tuer son meilleur ami non ? demanda t-il**

**C'est vrai…Oui je l'ai tuée…parce que je croyait qu'il avait tué mon Maître…Et qu'il s'est servis de moi durant toute ses années…**

**Nagira ? demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Oui…Mais je possédait déjà le Sharingan au plus haut niveau…Je me suis sentis bizarre après…après l'avoir tuée…C'st tout ce que je peux te dire…Toi tu serai près à tuer Naruto pour l'obtenir ?**

**Sasuke regarda Naruto**

**Plus maintenant…répondit-il**

**Lâches !**

**Les quatre ados se retournèrent…**

**C'est pas vrai ! On peux jamais être tranquille ! s'écria Shinna**

**Comme on se revoir les petits ! dit Tsutaka**

**Les garçons se levaient et allèrent à sa rencontre**

**C'est ça venaient , j'ai une surprise pour vous ! dit le Bokono**

**Il se mis à courir et Naruto et Sasuke coururent après…Shinna se leva subitement**

**Attendez ! cria t-elle après les deux garçons**

**Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Sakura**

**Il prépare un mauvais coups ! C'est sûrement un piège s'exclama Shinna**

**Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et se mirent à la poursuite des garçons…**

**Tsutaka entraîna les garçons dans une forêt, plus précisément dans une clairière…**

**Venaient vous avez peur de moi ? dit le Bokono**

**Naruto se dédoubla et attaqua le ninja habillée de noir, Sasuke enchaîna des signe et lança son Katon le plus dévastateur…que Tsutaka esquiva facilement…**

**C'est tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire ? lança t-il**

**Il assomma les double de Naruto, puis regarda Sasuke…**

**Tu n'es vraiment pas dignes de son clan…**

**Hein ?**

**Sasuke le regarda bizarrement**

**_De qui parle t-il ?_**

****

Shinna et Sakura courraient traversant la forêt… 

**Quelque ce qu'il prépare ? demanda Sakura**

**Quelque chose de pas gentil ! répondit Shinna**

**Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit où les garçons se battaient…Tsutaka envoya Naruto et Sasuke dans la même direction…Tsutaka s'éloigna et enchaîna des signes ce qui figea Shinna**

**_Cette technique…C'était la préféré de Maître Gokisha…même si elle est injuste pour l'adversaire…Il ne va pas l'utiliser contre eux ! Il n'y a aucun moyen d'inversé les effets… ! _**

****

**Naruto, Sasuke dégagez de là vite ! hurla Shinna**

**Naruto sauta sur sa droite, mais Sasuke ne fut pas assez rapide et l'éclair rouge de Tsutaka le toucha et l'envoya derrière des buissons…Shinna se plaqua la main sur sa bouche…**

**_Il…il l'a touché…Sasuke…_**

****

Tsutaka sourit 

**Au plaisir de vous revoir ! dit-il en partant**

**Naruto lui lança un regard noir et Sakura regardait dans la direction où Sasuke était tombé…**

**Bougez pas je vais le chercher ! dit Shinna en partant**

**Elle s'avança avec prudence…Shinna écarta un buisson…Elle soupira…et s'accroupit…**

**Sasuke…pardon…j'aurai du te prévenir plutôt…Regardes dans quel état il t'as mis…et je peux pas inversée le processus…Sakura va pas te reconnaître sous cette forme…**

**Shinna se retourna et aperçu Sakura derrière elle, ainsi que Naruto**

**Pardon…Je m'inquiétais tellement pour Sasuke dit-elle en regardant l'Uchiwa**

**Sakura l'accroupit et regarda Sasuke elle serra ses poings et se mis à pleurer…**

**Pardon…je n'ai pas été assez rapide dit Shinna en baissa la tête**

**Naruto s'approcha de la jeune fille et posa sa main sur son épaule**

**C'est si grave ? demanda t-il**

**Il…il n'y a aucun moyen de…d'inversé…c'est horrible…dit Shinna**

**Naruto la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler un peu…Sakura releva la tête quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche…Sasuke la regardait et tendit ses bras vers elle…Sakura le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle…Observant Sakura, Shinna réfléchit un peu…**

**Il y a peu être un moyen…mais…ça va être difficile…surtout pour Sasuke dit Shinna**


	20. Ton corps t'appartient

Pour répondre aux fan de sasusaku c'est dans le chap 22 que…Ben voilà quoi ! A savoir que j'ai fini la fic elle comporte 28 chap ! J'essayerai dans mettre deux trois chaque fois ! Chapitre XX Ton corps t'appartient Sakura regarda Sasuke et tourna la tête vers Shinna… 

**Qu'est qu'on doit faire ! dit Sakura**

**Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et approche son doigt de son ami, Sasuke mordit le doigt du renard**

**Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! T'es fou ! Il faut dire qu'à cet âge là…C'est un peu normal**

**Ga ! dit Sasuke en tapant dans ses mains**

**Shinna…Pourquoi cette technique la rajeunit ? Il a quel âge là…C'est un…un bébé ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Technique de lâche…hein…Pour Sasuke doit avoir environ deux ans…**

**Shinna s'approcha de Sasuke**

**Sasuke…Ne laisses pas l'âme de cet enfants contrôler ton corps…Je sais que tu m'entend…Si tu veux retrouver ton apparence normal tu dois reprendre le contrôle de ton corps ! dit-elle **

**Je n'ai pas très bien compris…Il y a deux âmes dans un même corps ? demanda Sakura**

**Oui ! C'est ça ! L'âme du Sasuke bébé et celle de notre Sasuke…mais pour l'instant c'est le bébé qui contrôle le corps…Sasuke va devoir reprendre le contrôle mais ça ne va pas être facile…expliqua Shinna**

**Que dois t-on faire ? demanda Sakura**

**Attendre…et raisonner Sasuke…C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire répondit Shinna**

**Combien de temps il va mettre à retrouver son corps ? demanda Naruto**

**Et bien ça dépend de Sasuke…une semaine, un mois, un an…voir plusieurs années…annonça Shinna**

**Sakura serra Sasuke dans ses bras…**

**Sakura je te le confie jusque là…**

**Sakura regarda Shinna…et acquis de sa tête…**

**Je prendrais soin de lui…répondit t-elle**

**Bon en attendant continuons notre route dit Shinna **

**Naruto pris le sac de Sakura qui portée Sasuke…**

**Eh ! Sakura tu trouve pas que tu tiens un jolie bébé ! Imagines que ce soit le tiens ! dit Naruto**

**Sakura regarda Sasuke est rougit…**

**Dis pas n'importes quoi ! s'énerva t-elle**

**_Baka ! Il a tout entendu ! Sasuke est peu être dans ce corps de bébé…mais il entend tout ce qui ce passe…_ **

**Ils continuèrent leur chemin, le bébé se blottit contre Sakura et s'endormit…Ils traversèrent la forêt en silence…**

**Non loin de là…**

**Pourquoi as tu fait ça Tsutaka…Je t'en ai pas donner l'ordre ! s'écria Ruu**

**Quoi…ça en fait un en moins ! Non ? dit Tsutaka**

**Hum…Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'amuser avec eux…Ce petit m'intéressait beaucoup ! déclara Lena **

**Dommage pour toi ! De toute façon c'est moi qui me charge d'eux ! lança Tsutaka**

**Non, je m'en charge ! dit Ruu**

**Pourquoi chef ! Je suis assez compétent ! s'exclama Tsutaka**

**Je t'avait interdit de t'en prendre à lui ! Maintenant je dois réparé ton erreur…Tu me déçois beaucoup Tsutaka ! s'emporta Ruu**

**Pourquoi ce gamin est si important à tes yeux… ? demanda Tsutaka**

**Il n'est pas important…Il m'intéresses aussi…Je veux évaluer son niveau…et celui de son frère…**

**Ruu ! Tout le monde c'est que tu es le plus fort ! s'exclama Lena**

**Non, ce petit peu être pas, mais son grand frère…lui…dit-il**

**Le chef aime évaluer son niveau hein…lança Tsutaka**

**Au fait et le père de la fille vous l'avez retrouvé ? demanda Lena**

**Les deux hommes se regardèrent**

**Oui et j'en fais mon affaire personnel ! dit Ruu**

**Hum…Pourquoi le clan Uchiwa vous intéresse tant ? demanda Lena**

**Ruu lui sourit**

**Tu sais Ruu…Ce sera dur de battre le père…Tu sais bien que se battre contre…commença Tsutaka**

**Je sais mais j'y arriverai ! coupa Ruu**

**Naruto se retourna et regarda Sakura, Shinna observait le paysage…**

**Sakura c'est où le Sud ? supplia le renard**

**Hum…On est sur la bonne route ! dit-elle**

**Il n'y a pas un seul village en vue dit Shinna**

**S' il y en a un ! **

**Les ados se retournèrent…Un homme d'une trentaine d'année, habillé d'un manteau Blanc et d'une tenue bleu…Il avait les yeux noir et avait des cheveux court argentés…**

**Vous êtes ? demanda Naruto**

**Heu…Je m'appelle…Ruwa ! dit-il en se passant la main sur ses cheveux**

**Il y a un village tout près ? demanda Shinna**

**Ruwa observa Shinna**

**_C'est fou comme elles se ressemble…_**

****

Oui, il se nomme Thoor, on l'appelle aussi le village perdu parce qu'il est bien caché ! répondit-il

**Ruwa ouvrit la marche est les emmena dans une forêt près d'une rivière**

**L'entrée est là ! dit-il en montrant l'entrée d'une grotte**

**Ruwa entra le premier et les trois autre suivirent, la grotte n'était pas si profonde et bien vite ils arrivèrent dans un village…Des enfants courraient vers Ruwa…**

**Sensei ! dirent-ils **

**Bonjour les enfants ! répondit-il en les décoiffant**

**Un homme âgé arriva **

**Ruwa…Ca faisait si longtemps…Où étais tu ? Ca fais cinq ans ! dit-il**

**Pardonnais moi…mais je garder…commença t-il **

**Il se tourna et regarda l'équipe septembre**

**Vous-savez-quoi…finit-il**

**Le vieil homme joua avec a barbe…**

**Hum…Je vous…tu viendra me raconter ? En attendant vas conduire ces jeune gens à l'auberge**

**Bien…Thokage-sama ! dit-il**

**Ruwa se dirigea vers l'auberge où il les laissa**

**Attendait Ruwa…Vous venez que Konoha n'est pas demanda Naruto**

**L'adulte se retourna…**

**Qu'est ce qui de fais dire ça ? questionna t-il**

**Le bandeau qui dépasse de votre poche…répondit le renard**

**Ruwa regarda sa poche et remis le bandeau dans sa poche**

**C'est de l'histoire ancienne Konoha…Je suis un déserteur…Ce village c'est du passé…Petit garde ça pour toi d'accord ? Personne ne sais d'où je viens…et encore moins ce que je suis…dit-il**

**Ok ! Mais alors vous me parlerai de vous…Vous m'intrigué beaucoup…J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu…dit Naruto**

**Ruwa le regarda puis partit…Le renard entra dans l'auberge pour rejoindre les filles…Shinna et Sakura râlaient un peu…**

**Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda t-il**

**Il ne reste d'une chambre ! annonça Shinna**

**Combien de lit ? **

**Deux…répondit Sakura**

**J'en prendrai un et vous prendrais l'autre ! s'exclama dit-il**

**On a pas vraiment le choix…soupira Shinna**

**Ils grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre leur chambre…Sakura sursauta quand ce petit Sasuke se mit à pleurer…La jeune fille aux cheveux rose le posa lui un lit et s'affola un peu…**

**Sakura calmes toi ! dit Shinna**

**Je…je lui ai fait mal ? Je l'ai réveiller ? paniqua t-elle**

**Il veux peu être tété un peu dit Naruto en riant**

**Sakura devient rouge écarlate…**

**Arrêtes de dire n'importes quoi ! s'emporta t-elle**

**Shinna s'approcha de Sasuke**

**Tais toi ! Sinon pas à manger ! cria t-elle**

**Sasuke se calma d'un coups**

**Ben voilà ! dit-elle**

**Tu lui a crier dessus ? Drôle de méthode ? dit Sakura**

**Peut être, mais c'est efficace ! dit Shinna**

**Shinna sortit en compagnie de Naruto**

**Où vous allez ? Je vais devoir rester seule avec lui ? s'inquiéta t-elle**

**On reviens vite, on va lui chercher un truc à manger ! dit Shinna**

**Sakura soupira et s'assit lui le lit…Le petit Sasuke s'approcha d'elle…**

**…S…ura…**

**Sakura se tourna vers lui**

**Sasuke ? **

**Le petit grimaça…**

**Sa…ku…ra…parvient t-il a articuler**

**Sasuke…c'est toi ? Parles moi encore…s'il te plait…Tu vas y arriver…**

**Sasuke souffla un peu**

**Hum…C'est…fatiguant…Dans quel…état…je…suis…dit-il**

**Sakura se mit à genoux et s'accouda au lit…**

**Ca va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda t-elle**

**Non, ça va mis à part que je suis dans le corps d'un môme…soupira t-il**

**Sakura fut surprise tout autant que lui**

**Sakura, tu m'entend ? Je peux parler ? demanda t-il**

**Sakura acquis de la tête et le pris dans ses bras**

**Je suis tellement contente ! dit-elle**

**Naruto ouvrit la porte et brandit des couches, Shinna elle tenait un biberon encore chaud…Le renard s'approcha de l'Uchiwa…**

**C'est qui qui va changer sa couche ? s'exclama t-il**

**Sasuke serra son petit poing et mis un pain à Naruto qui tomba à la renverse**

**Sûrement pas moi ! répondit Sasuke**

**Shinna resta bouche bée**

**Eh ! Mais ça y est t'as chopé le truc Sasuke ! Félicitation cousin ! dit-elle**

**Ouais…Je peux à nouveau parler…Bougeait mais ma force à diminuer…soupira t-il**

**Ca fait bizarre…déclara Shinna**

**Quoi ! demanda son cousin**

**Ben…Un bébé de deux ans qui parle en plus un voix qui à muer ! C'est délirant ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Pas pour moi…dit Sasuke**

**En tout cas…N'en profites pas ! dit Shinna**

**Sasuke la regarda et s'aperçu qu'il était toujours dans les bras de Sakura…**

**Sakura…Tu pourrais peux poser par terre ? demanda t-il**

**Sakura le remis sur le lit, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Ruwa entra**

**Alors petit tu viens ? dit-il à l'adresse de Naruto**

**Le renard posa les couches sur les jambes de Sasuke et s'apprêta à partir, mais Sasuke se mit debout sur le lit et lui balança les couches sur son ami…Naruto le regarda en riant et sortit…**

**Tu peux te les garder ! lança Sasuke**

**Ruwa emmena Naruto sur la place du village et ils s'assirent sur un banc…**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à te raconter…sur Konoha…J'ai quitté le village il y a environ seize ans…J'était pourtant un excellent ninja…mais quelque chose ma forcer à partir…dit-il**

**Quel chose ? demanda le renard**

**Je ne veux pas repenser à mon passé…J'ai perdu trop de chose…déclara Ruwa**

**Dans ce cas…Que gardez vous de si important ? **

**Hum…Tu le découvrira toi même…répondit-il simplement**

**Naruto le regarda intrigué…**

**Vous êtes habillé de la même façon que Yondaime…remarqua Naruto**

**Oui…Et c'est fou comme tu lui ressemble…Je l'ai connu un peu…On été dans la même la classe à l'époque…La nuit tombe au verrai mieux de rentrer…dit-il en se levant**

**Naruto le suivit et Ruwa le raccompagna à sa chambre**

**Vous allez prendre froid comme ça dit l'adulte en s'avançant vers la cheminée**

**Ruwa souffla et un feu s'alluma…**

**Vous utilisé les Katon ! s'exclama Naruto**

**Pourquoi ? C'est un délit de les utiliser ? demanda Ruwa**

**Ruwa regarda Naruto et sortit de la pièce…Shinna dormait déjà…Sakura elle regardait par la fenêtre et Sasuke fixait le feu…Naruto regarda Sasuke puis le feu…**

**_Je suis sûr que Ruwa…C'est…_**

****

****

****

****

****


	21. Un Bokono hors du commun

Chapitre XXI Un Bokono hors du commun 

Naruto resta figé devant la porte… 

**_J'en suis sûr…_**

**Sasuke je te confie les filles je reviens ! dit-il en partant**

**Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? demanda Sasuke**

**Sakura décolla sa tête de la fenêtre**

**Je ne sais pas…répondit-elle**

**Naruto couru jusqu'à la place du village et aperçu Ruwa**

**Ruwa ! cria Naruto**

**L'homme continua son chemin**

**Ruwa Uchiwa ! J'ai entendu dire que aviez lâchement abandonné votre clan ! cria Naruto**

**Ruwa se retourna**

**Holà ! Gamin cris pas si fort et viens un peu par là ! lui répondit Ruwa**

**L'adulte l'amena hors du village et s'assit par terre, il invita Naruto a faire de même…Ce que fit le renard**

**Pff…Tu n'es pas discret…Pense ce que tu veux de moi…Mais je n'ai pas abandonné mon clan…Je l'ai fuis…ce n'est pas par lâcheté…mais pour sauver ma femme et mon enfant…D'ailleur quel pitre mari je fais…Kagome est morte il y a quatorze ans…mais quel pitre père je fais…si elle apprend qui je suis…Elle me haïra toute sa vie…si elle ne me hait pas déjà…Ne lui dit rien…De toute façon c'est mon rôle de lui annoncer…mais je ne suis pas encore prêt et elle non plus…Et puis…je dois finir ce que j'ai commencé…annonça t-il**

**Alors dites moi pourquoi vous l'avez fuis ? **

**Hum…Dans le marais tu as vu la réponse…Quand Itachi n'avait que six ans…Je sentais au plus profond de moi qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance en ce gosse…Il était mauvais…au plus profond de lui…Pourtant c'était un gamin comme les autre…J'ai eu peur que mes crainte ce révèle être vrai…alors je suis parti…**

**Pourquoi avoir confié Shinna à Gokisha ?**

**Je devais régler un compte…mais avec un bébé dans les bras…pas facile alors je l'ai confié à la personne en qui j'avais le plus de confiance…J'ai été son élève pendant dix ans…C'est sur le chemin du retour que j'ai fait une halte à Nakoha…et que j'ai rencontré Kagome…**

**Qu'est ce que vous devais finir ?**

**T'es casse pied toi ! Trop curieux à mon goût…Quelque chose…mais je compte sur toi pour m'aider ! dit Ruwa en décoiffant Naruto**

**Hein ! Pourquoi moi ? **

**Eh…bien tu es le seul qui peut apprendre cette technique…Elle est dangereuse et les Bokono veulent s'en servir…Mais ils sont pas assez puissant pour…Je dois régler un compte avec…leur chef…**

**Ha ! Ok ! Vous parlé de Ruu ! J'aime pas ce type…Attendez quelle technique ? demanda le renard**

**Ruwa le regarda et éclata de rire…**

**Ruu ! Lui le chef, tu plaisant ! dit-il en riant**

**Mais c'est bien leur chef, non ? contredit Naruto**

**Ce n'est qu'une couverture…Ce gars là n'est bon à rien…Celui qui m'intéresse se nomme Reiki…le véritable chef des Bokono…Depuis le début ces imbécile se moquent bien de vous…L'un deux c'est même servi de ma fille…s'emporta Ruwa**

**Il est fort ? Ce Reiki ? demanda Naruto**

**Je dirais qu'il a la puissance de Tsutaka multiplier par cinq et deux fois celle de Ruu…Je le battrai ! dit-il**

**Deux fois celle de Ruu…Il doit être fort…Ce Ruu on va devoir le battre avant Reiki hein ? demanda Naruto**

**Peut être…Vous trouverai Lukage j'en suis persuadé ! affirma t-il en se levant**

**Ruwa regarda le ciel puis tourna la tête vers Naruto**

**Bon…Moi j'ai à faire…Je suis heureux d'avoir fait ta connaissance…et je te confie ma fille ! Bon…j'y vais…dit-il en partant**

**Puis se retourna subitement**

**Naruto, ne répètes à personne ce que je t'ai dis…et réfléchit un peu, certaine chose te seront très utiles contre les Bokono**

**Ruwa disparut aussitôt…laissant Naruto seul…Le renard rebroussa le chemin et retourna à l'auberge où les deux filles dormaient profondément…**

**Où tu étais ? demanda Sasuke**

**Quelque par…**

**Sasuke haussa les épaules **

**Evite de m'écraser cette nuit ok ! lança l'Uchiwa**

**Si tu en as si peur pourquoi tu vas pas dormir avec Sakura ? Elle bouge pas elle ! déclara Naruto**

**Sasuke soupira et se coucha à côté de Naruto…**

**Le renard ne cessait de penser à ce que lui avait dit Ruwa…Quel était le véritable but des Bokono ? Que c'était-il passé entre eux et Ruwa ? Est ce que ce Reiki était si fort que ça ? Naruto ne trouva pas le sommeil…enfin pas directement !**

**Au matin Shinna réveilla Naruto, Sakura prépara les sac pour repartir, Sasuke lui…ben étant donné son corps, il attendait sagement !**

**On est partit ! dit Shinna au bout d'un moment**

**Sakura s'accroupit et tendit les bras vers Sasuke**

**Je suis obligé ? dit-il en soupirant**

**Tu risque de nous ralentir…répondit Sakura**

**Sasuke se laissa faire même si ça lui plaisait pas trop…Ils se mirent en route…**

**Hum…dit Shinna en regardant partout**

**Qu'est ce qui a ? demanda Naruto**

**Ben…J'aurais bien aimé remercié Ruwa ! Il a été tellement gentil, je l'aime bien ce gars ! répondit Shinna**

**Naruto regarda Shinna**

**_Si tu savais Shinna…_**

****

Inconsciemment Naruto pris la main de Shinna et la serra contre la sienne 

**Qu'est que chose ne vas pas ? demanda t-elle**

**Non…Tout vas bien mentit le renard**

**Sasuke se redressa un peu pour regardait Naruto**

**_C'est sûr…Il s'est passé un truc…mais quoi ?_ **

**Sasuke le fixait de plus belle mais perdit l'équilibre et sa tête tomba entre deux truc assez volumineux, Sakura s'arrêta brusquement…Sasuke se dégagea…**

**_Oups…la gaffe…_**

****

Désolé, j'ai trop bougé…J'ai pas fais exprès…Pardon Sakura…balbutia t-il en détournant la tête vers Shinna et Naruto qui restèrent bouche bée

Shinna regarda Sasuke avec des yeux rond

_Mais…Il est complètement rouge !…Alors Naruto avait raison…Ca devient intéressant !_

Hé ! Sasuke ne profites pas ! C'est pas bien dit Naruto en riant

Sasuke envoya un regard noir à Naruto qui riait de plus belle

C'était un accident…n'en parlons plus dit Sakura en reprenant sa marche

Ils continuèrent leur route, étrange c'est vrai mais Sasuke s'endormit pendant le voyage…Naruto était plongé dans ces pensée…Ils parcourait un champs de blé…plutôt haute les plantes ! Sakura mettait son bras devant Sasuke pour le protégé des épis et surtout pour ne pas le réveiller ! Ils finirent par en sortir…Shinna regarda Naruto et éclata de rire

Quoi ? demanda t-il

Shinna lui enleva une dizaine d'épis qui c'était coincé dans ses cheveux…Lentement Sasuke ouvrit les yeux

_Je me suis encore endormi ? Sur quoi j'ai dormit encore ?_

Sasuke évita de bougeait…mais s'aperçu vite sur « quoi » il dormait…

Sasuke a de la chance ! soupira Naruto

De la chance ? Il a été rapetissé ! s'écria Shinna

Ouais, mais lui il peut dormir quand il veut…En plus t'as vu ce qu'il a comme coussins ? dit Naruto

Shinna regarda Sakura qui était visiblement…très mal à l'aise…

Il ne l'a pas fait exprès…être dans un corps pareil lui demande beaucoup d'énergie…expliqua Shinna

Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître cette technique ! lança un voix grave derrière

Ils se retournèrent…Un homme d'une trentaine d'année habillé de noir et son crâne bandé d'un tissu noir les observé

Qui êtes vous ? demanda Shinna

Mon nom est Ruu ! répondit-il

_Voilà le fameux Ruu…D'après ce que m'a dit Ruwa…ce type est fort…Je dois me méfier…_

Ruu observa Sasuke…Il s'élança sur Sakura et s'empara de Sasuke qui ne se laissa pas faire…l'Uchiwa lui mis un coups de pied, mais Ruu l'esquiva facilement…

Calmes toi petit…

Naruto s'élança sur Ruu

Lâches mon ami ! s'écria t-il

Ruu posa Sasuke par terre et enchaîna des signes…et coupas un coups à Naruto qui tomba au sol et ne bougea plus…Shinna couru vers le renard…puis lança un regard noir à Ruu…

Pourquoi fais tu ça ? Qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter de faire ça ? Réponds moi ! s'emporta t-elle

Ruu la regarda…

Lukage…C'est pour ça…répondit-il

Sakura s'avança de Sasuke

Sasuke kun…ça va ? demanda t-elle

Je vais craquer ! J'ai plus que marre de me trimbaler ce corps…Je suis un faible maintenant…

Tu n'es pas faible…Moi je le suis comparé à toi ! Si tu veux récupéré ton apparence normal bats toi ! C'est difficile…mais tu vas y arriver…affirma Sakura

Ruu observa Shinna et Sakura…

_Hum…Si je ne vais rien…Il ne bougera pas…_

Sasuke…bats toi contre moi ! déclara le Bokono

Sasuke se retourna et regarda Ruu

_Juste une attaque…juste une…_

Sasuke kun…tu ne peux pas te battre avec ce corps…s'inquiéta Sakura

_Que cherche t-il à faire ? Pourquoi veut-il que je me batte contre lui…Qu…Ce pourrait-il qu'il me force pour…pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareil…_

Je sais ce que tu as en tête…répondit simplement l'Uchiwa

Bien…Tu comprend vite…

Sasuke se plaça devant Ruu et enchaîna des signes très rapidement

_Le Katon de basse…Je dois être capable de le faire…_

A sa grande surprise une énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers Ruu qui l'évita facilement…

Excellent Sasuke…Tu as franchis la première étape…regagnes vite ta forme…Je déteste me battre contre un adversaire…dans un état comme ça…Je veux un combat loyal ! dit Ruu en partant

Sakura regarda Ruu s'éloigner et entendit un bruit, la jeune fille baissa les yeux vers le sol…Sasuke c'était effondrait au sol…En s'approchant de lui Sakura s'aperçu d'une chose…

Haaa…ma tête…la vache ça fait mal ! dit Naruto

Ca va ? demanda Shinna

Ouais…Chuis toujours vivant…dit-il en riant

Sakura s'accroupit au près de Sasuke

Sasuke kun…

L'Uchiwa ouvrit les yeux et se redressa un peu…Position assise Sasuke se retrouva nez à nez avec Sakura…Etonnait il s'observa…

Mais…On dirait…

Il se lava et Sakura fit de même

Sasuke tu as un peu grandit ! C'est génial ! s'exclama Shinna

Ouais…Je suis maintenant dans un corps de gamin de sept ans…Bah…Je suppose que c'est déjà pas mal…soupira l'Uchiwa

Naruto se releva lentement et regarda Sasuke

Hé ! Tu vas pouvoir de battre maintenant ! déclara le renard

Sasuke se rassit

Dites…On peut se reposer ici…Je suis fatigué…dit-il

Ok ! C'est pas facile hein ! dit Shinna

C'est bizarre…mais je suis persuadé que Ruu…qu'il veut m'aider à retrouver mon apparence…

Oui…Mais il le fais pour un combat loyal annonça Sakura

Je n'en suis pas si sûr ! contredit Shinna

Hein ? dit le renard

Shinna les regarda un par un et sourit

Vous verrez bien ! répondit-elle

Non, loin de là…

_Elle mépatte…C'est la seule qui est remarquée…Hum…Il faudrait pas que mon plan tombe à l'eau…Je me demande où en sont Tsutaka et Lena…Ruwa…lui il me tarde de le voir à l'œuvre…Hum…Je sent qu'on va pas s'ennuyer…surtout que Lukage n'est plus s'y éloigné…_

Ruu regarda au loin les jeunes ados préparé les camps…Au même moment Ruwa les observait aussi

Prometteur ces gamins…Hum…Mais ils manquent toujours un peu d'entraînement…

C'est vrai…Ils se sont relâchés…

Ruwa se retourna…

Ca alors…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et c'est quoi ce déguisement ? demanda Ruwa

Ho, je t'en pris ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus…C'est pour caché mon identité ! lança l'autre

Ruwa éclata de rire

Tu ne changera jamais…dit simplement Ruwa

Tu crois qu'ils y arriveront ? Lukage…n'est pas un endroit si calme…soupira l'autre

Ne t'inquiètes pas…On est là, non ? Ils ne leur arrivera rien…déclara Ruwa


	22. Un rêve qui se réalise

****

****

****

****

Chapitre XXII Un rêve qui se réalise 

Les quatre ados…ou plutôt les trois ados et un gamin lol ! Passèrent la nuit près du champs de blé…Au loin deux hommes les surveillaient…

**Dis moi ce que tu prépare demanda le gars en noir**

**C'est trop compliqué a expliqué…Eh toi…mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareil ? dit Ruwa**

**Eh ! Je ne suis pas coupable…ou presque…**

**Ruwa regarda l'autre les sourcils froncés**

**Ok ! Ok ! C'est de ma faute…Bon il faut que j'y aille…**

**Encore un message de Cupidon annonça Ruwa mort de rire**

**Bon…C'est pas bientôt fini ouais ! dit l'autre en partant**

**Oh ! Ne le donne pas à Sasuke…confie ce dernier message à Naruto…Je veux que ce soit lui qui l'ai…demanda Ruwa**

**…Je suppose que tu as un plan…Tu n'es pas du genre à agir à la légère…Ok, comme tu veux…**

**Il fit un signe de main à Ruwa et disparut**

**Hum…Ouais…un plan que j'ai mis en place depuis maintenant…quatorze ans…Hum…J'espère que tout ira bien…On se retrouvera à Lukage les jeunes…dit-il en partant**

**Au matin Sasuke se leva le premier puis sa cousine l'imita…**

**Ca va toi ? T'as bien récupéré ? demanda t-elle**

**Je suis un peu engourdit…mais sinon ça va…répondit-il**

**Shinna eu un petit rire**

**Maître Gokisha disait que personne ne pouvait inversé la technique…J'aurais bien aimée voir la tête qu'il ferait s'il te voyait ! dit-elle**

**C'est une technique pour les lâches…affirma Sasuke**

**C'est vrai…c'est pour ça qu'il me l'a jamais appris…Il l'appelé la technique « des faibles »…Tsutaka à du avoir peur de toi et Naruto…et c'est peut être pour ça qu'il a tentait cette technique sur vous…déclara Shinna**

**Non…Ce gars est fort…Je crois pas qu'il est fait ça pour cette raison…il doit y avoir autre chose…dit l'Uchiwa**

**Sakura ouvrit les yeux et se redressa…**

**Bonjour Sakura ! Bien dormit ? demanda Shinna**

**…Ca va…répondit-elle**

**Sakura alla s'asseoir entre les deux Uchiwa et regarda Naruto qui dormait toujours**

**Evidemment Naruto dort toujours…soupira t-elle**

**Elle regarda le ciel…il était bien dégagé cela annoncé un belle journée ensoleillée…**

**On repart quand ? demanda Sakura**

**Quand Naruto sera réveillé répondit Sasuke**

**Pourquoi on le réveille pas ? demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux rose**

**Je ne suis plus si fort qu'avant…Je préfère le laisser dormir…Il est le seul à pouvoir repoussé les Bokono…Alors en cas d'attaque vaut mieux qu'il soit en forme…expliqua l'Uchiwa**

**Je les attend ! Je suis en pleine forme ! s'écria Naruto derrière**

**On peut partir alors ? demanda Sasuke**

**C'est quand vous voulez ! répondit le renard**

**Ils se relevèrent tous et se remirent en route, Naruto et Shinna ouvrir la marche**

**On sera bientôt à Lukage ! s'excita Naruto**

**Oui…et le début de nos ennuis…soupira Shinna**

**Mais non ! On va se débarrasser des trois Bokono qui reste et adieux les problèmes ! dit le renard**

**Shinna lui sourit**

**Espérons ! dit-elle**

**Sakura marchait à côté de Sasuke en silence…deux sac sur le dos…Sasuke la regarda du coin de l'œil…elle ne le regardait même pas, elle avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées…**

**Sakura**

**La jeune fille détourna son regard vers Sasuke**

**Qui y a t-il ? demanda t-elle**

**Passes moi un des sacs…**

**Sakura enleva un des sac et le passa à l'Uchiwa…**

**Qu'est que chose ne va pas ? demanda Sasuke**

**Hein…Non, tout va bien…c'est juste…que…En fait j'ai un peu peur d'aller à Lukage…Et comme on s'approche…Les Bokono nous attendent là bas…Ca me rassure pas vraiment…On ne sais pas ce qu'il préparent…soupira t-elle**

**Sasuke la regarda et ne répondit rien…Ils continuèrent d'avancer…**

**Je m'inquiète un peu…Comment on va trouver Lukage ? C'est un endroit bien caché…dit Shinna**

**Caché…Un peu dans le genre de Thoor ? demanda Naruto**

**Non…Vraiment bien caché…soupira t-elle **

**Non, loin de là…**

**Où est passé Ruu ? demanda Tsutaka**

**Pff…Il nous fait souvent le coups…répondit Lena**

**Dis moi tu pense à la même chose que moi ? lui demanda l'homme**

**Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de ces petits sans l'accord de Ruu… ? Je te suis…**

**Bien…Je veux m'occupé de ce morveux…dit-il en regardant Sasuke**

**D'accord moi je m'occupe des deux premiers…Mais comment veux tu les séparer ? **

**Patiente ma chère…On attendra le bon moment…**

**On va bien s'amuser…**

**Pendant ce temps, Naruto regarda le ciel**

**Pff…Le soleil tape ! On va mourir de chaud…soupira t-il**

**C'était pire dans le désert…déclara Shinna**

**Naruto grimpa à un arbre, proche de là**

**Naruto, on a pas de temps à perdre ! dit Shinna**

**Le renard observa les environ et sauta de l'arbre tout joyeux…Il attrapa la main de Shinna**

**Il y a une rivière pas loin ! s'excita t-il**

**Eh ! Mais tu n'as pas prévenu Sasuke et Sakura ! dit-elle**

**Sakura s'arrêta et regarda Naruto courir…**

**Mais où ils vont ? dit-elle**

**Sasuke haussa les épaules**

**On ferait mieux de les rattraper dit Sasuke**

**A quelque mètres de là**

**Voilà notre chance ! dit Tsutaka**

**A nous de jouer ! se réjouit Lena**

**Sakura et Sasuke se mirent à courir pour rattraper leur amis…Etant donné la taille de Sasuke, la jeune fille le distança et s'engouffra dans une forêt**

**_Sakura tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Maudit corps_**

**Sakura parcourait la forêt et tourna la tête…**

**_ Sasuke kun…Où est-il ?_**

****

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle 

**Sasuke kun ? **

**Sakura sursauta quand Tsutaka surgit devant elle**

**Comme on se retrouve…dit-il**

**Sakura recula et le Bokono l'immobilisa vite…Sakura était piègé, elle ne pouvait plus bougeait…**

**_Comment je vais faire…_**

****

Naruto lâcha la main de Shinna et plongea dans l'eau 

**Naruto ! Cette rivière n'est pas profonde ! cria t-elle**

**Trop tard…Le renard s'aplatit la tête dans le fond…**

**Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! dit-il en sortant de l'eau**

**Si tu avais regardé avant de sauté…soupira t-elle**

**Naruto sourit et se passa la main derrière la tête…Mais il aperçu une ombre foncé sur eux…**

**_Ca c'est ni Sasuke, ni Sakura…_**

****

**Shinna ! Derrière toi ! cria Naruto**

**La jeune fille se décala vite et Lena rata son attaque…**

**Hum…Pas mal pour des gosses…dit-elle**

**Naruto s'approcha de Shinna et ils se mirent en position d'attaque**

**Ha ! Tu vas goûté aux amants terrible ! Où on passe tout le monde…Heu…Trépasse ? dit-il**

**Shinna le regarda avec un grosse goutte de sueur…et se tapa le front avec sa main…**

**Tu es obligé de mettre de l'humour dans des combats petit ? J'ai horreur de ça ! dit-elle en s'élançant sur eux…**

**Sasuke couru à travers la forêt et stoppa net…Sakura était ligoté à un arbre et bougeait dans tout les sens pour se libérée…Sasuke s'approcha et sortit un Kunai…et la délivra…elle tomba sur les genoux…et soupira**

**Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir comme ça ! s'emporta t-elle**

**Qui t'as fait ça ? demanda l'Uchiwa**

**Tsutaka…A cause de lui je suis invalide ! dit-elle en regardant sa cheville**

**Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Sasuke**

**Je me suis aperçu que tu n'était plus là…alors je me suis arrêtée et je t'ai cherché…Tsutaka est arrivé et…Je me suis faite avoir…soupira t-elle**

**Et il est dans le coin…dit Sasuke en regardant autour de lui**

**Sakura l'imita…Sasuke se retourna vers Sakura**

**Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda t-il**

**Sakura essaya de se mettre debout, une larme coula sur sa joue quand elle posa son pied à terre**

**Non…Ca me fait trop mal…dit-elle en assaillant**

**Quoi qu'il arrive ne bouges pas lui dit l'Uchiwa**

**Sakura le regarda d'un air interrogateur…Sasuke sauta sur le côté et Tsutaka apparut**

**Hum…Tu es toujours aussi rapide à ce que je vois…dit-il**

**Il tourna son regard vers Sakura**

**Bien installée ma jolie ? Au moins tu ne me gênera pas…lui dit-il**

**Sakura lui lança un regard noir, Tsutaka lui lança un sourire**

**Je m'occuperai de toi quand je me serais débarrassé de ce gêneur**

**Sasuke lança un regarda meurtrier à Tsutaka**

**T'es jaloux, ne t'inquiètes pas je t'ai réservé un jolie cadeau qui s'appelle mort ! dit-il en s'élança sur Sasuke**

**L'Uchiwa esquiva les coups, Tsutaka sortit des Kunai…**

Lena ne savais plus quoi faire… 

****

**_Rah ! Tsutaka m'a bien eu…Comment je fais ils attaquent différemment et partent dans directions opposés !_**

****

Lena fit des signes, Shinna stoppa et changea de direction pour rejoindre Naruto

**_Je n'aime pas cette technique…_**

****

Shinna poussa Naruto dans le décors et tout deux évitèrent l'attaque… 

**Merci Shinna**

**Crois moi…On n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! dit-elle**

**Où ça une auberge dit le renard en observant les alentour**

**Naruto ! s'emporta Shinna**

**Je blague ! Bon où elle est cette Lena ? répondit Naruto**

**Lena arriva par derrière mais « les amants terribles » esquivèrent l'attaque, Shinna fit signe à Naruto et il acquit de la tête…Il se forma un clone pendant que Shinna occupé Lena…Une fois son attaque préparé, il fit signe à Shinna qui s'écarta et Naruto lui lança un Rasengan…**

**Tsutaka attaqua Sasuke qui esquivait les coups, mais le Bokono le forçait à reculer…L'Uchiwa s'abaissa et passa entre les jambes de son adversaire…**

**_Finalement, il est pratique se corps…_**

****

Tsutaka se retourna et Sasuke l'envoya contre un arbre avec un coups de pied puis l'Uchiwa enchaîna des signes…Sakura l'observa

**_Sasuke kun…Non…Il ne va tout de même pas utilise…Il va s'épuisé…_**

****

Sasuke lança un sourire à Tsutaka encore sonnait, et l'Uchiwa concentra son Chakra et lança un Chidori sur le Bokono…Une épaisse fumé s'éleva…

**Naruto s'essoufflait…Shinna le regarda victorieusement…**

**Elle s'est enfuis…mais elle est blessée…il y a du sang par terre dit Shinna**

**Naruto la regarda**

**Encore une victoire pour les amants terribles ! On forme une bonne équipe hein ! s'excita Naruto**

**Oui ! répondit Shinna**

**Sakura avait le regard braquée sur l'épaisse fumé…Elle vit s'approcha une ombre…Ombre plutôt grande de taille…Sakura ferma les yeux…**

**_Sasuke kun…Qu'est ce que je vais devenir maintenant…Je suis pas de taille contre Tsutaka…surtout avec cette cheville…_**

Sakura garda ses yeux fermait…Elle voulait pas voir ça… 

**Sakura…Est ce que ça va ? **

**Sakura releva la tête…Sasuke…était devant elle…De peur que ce soit Tsutaka sous sa forme elle jeta un œil…La fumé s'était dissipée…Tsutaka était inconscient contre un arbre…Sakura regarda de nouveau Sasuke…Il avait retrouvé son apparence normal…**

**Oui…ça va…répondit-elle**

**Sasuke lui sourit et tendit sa main vers Sakura pour l'aider à se relever…**

**Il faut rejoindre Naruto et Shinna…**

**Sasuke tourna le dos à Sakura puis regarda dans toutes les direction**

**_Où sont-ils ? Naruto…Shinna…Ha…Ce qu'elle m'a dit…_**

**Sasuke toujours dos tourné à Sakura se remémora…**

« Sasuke, tu sais « la valeur d'un homme dépend de ses rêves et de son cœur ? »

**_ « Hein ? »_**

« Ce que je veux dire ses que tu connais des rêves…en outre venger ta famille…Mais tu n'écoutes pas ton cœur…Au plus profond de toi même tu désire autre chose que ta vengeance…mais tu n'écoute pas ton cœur…Tu l'ignore complètement !…Tu sais peut être pas mais si tu continu à l'ignorer…tu perdra quelque chose et un jour ou l'autre tu t'en voudra, mais il sera trop tard… »

**_J'ai compris…J'ai enfin compris ce que tu voulais me dire…_**

****

Sakura…est ce que tu sais ce qu'est la valeur d'un homme ? demanda l'Uchiwa toujours le dos tourné à la jeune fille

**Hein ? **

**Shinna…m'a posé cette question un jour…tout comme toi je n'ai pas compris tout de suite…dit Sasuke**

**Je ne comprend pas très bien…**

**Je n'avais pas compris… « La valeur d'un homme dépend de ses rêves et de son cœur »…Mon rêve c'est de venger mon clan en éliminant mon frère mais…mais ce désir de vengeance…il étouffait ce que me disait mon cœur…dit-il **

**Sasuke se retourna et regarda Sakura**

**Et toi…que te dis ton cœur… ? demanda le jeune homme brun**

**Sakura se mis à rougir…**

**Heu…Ben…comment dire…balbutia t-elle**

**Sasuke la regarda puis lui sourit**

**C'est vrai que ce n'ai pas facile à dire…On s'est pas forcement quels mots employer…lui dit t-il**

**Sakura rougit de plus belle**

**_Qu'est…Qu'est ce que ça signifie…_**

****

Sasuke lui lança un sourire et s'approcha d'elle 

**Sakura…laisses moi rester à tes côtés…lui dit-il**

**Sakura était rouge pivoine pratiquement de la tête aux pieds**

**_Sasuke kun…Il serait…_**

**Doucement Sasuke passa ses bras autours de Sakura et inclina sa tête et l'embrassa…Sakura était à la fois surprise et heureuse…Elle avait tant espérée ce jour…Sakura ferma ses yeux et répondit au baiser…Sasuke attira la jeune fille contre lui…C'était un baiser…doux, tendre et sincère…( Sakura était aux anges ) Sakura voulait que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais ( _mais il faut pas rêver non plus…Heu je casse un peu l'ambiance là non ? Bon je me tais !_ ) La jeune fille rouvrit le yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de l'Uchiwa se décoller de les siennes…Sasuke la regarda et lui sourit…Sasuke l'attrapa par la taille et sous ses genoux, Sakura se sentit s'élever…C'était vraiment une bonne journée pour elle…Sasuke lui avait fait sa déclaration ( _il est aussi doué que Naruto pour ce genre de chose lol_ ) et maintenant elle était dans ses bras…Sakura enlaça le cou de Sasuke…Il la regarda…Sakura se blottit contre lui les joues complètement rouges…Sasuke se mit en marche vers la rivière…**

**Hello les jeunes ! **

**Naruto et Shinna se retournèrent…**

**Tiens…Le guignol des messages…dit Naruto**

**Je préfère le « Cupidon des indices » contredit-il**

**Il regarda Naruto et lui tendit un petit tube puis disparut aussitôt…Le renard l'ouvrit…**

**Je suis haute…parfois recouverte de neige…et je cache quelque chose Qui suis-je ? C'est quoi ça… ? dit-il**

**Un montagne je suppose lança une voix derrière lui**

**Naruto se retourna **

**Sasuke ! Sakura ! Eh ! Mais t'as retrouvé ton corps… ! Comment t'as fait ? demanda Naruto**

**En fait il s'est passé pas mal de chose…répondit-il en regardant Sakura**

**Shinna les regarda et sourit**

**Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais…Lukage on arrive ! cria Naruto qui tomba dans la rivière**

**Il se relava**

**Aïe…ma tête…dit-il**

**Shinna se mit à rire et l'aida à sortir**

**Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Non loin de là…**

**Les imbéciles…Rah ! Je vais devoir changer mes plans maintenant !**

****

****

****


	23. Fin du voyage

Chapitre XIV Fin du voyage 

Sortit de la rivière, le renard ouvrit la marche et regardait au loin…Shinna l'imitait et Sasuke les suivait avec Sakura sur son dos…

**On cherche une montagne hein ? demanda t-il**

**Oui…mais je n'en voit aucune en vu…répondit Shinna**

**On est peut être encore loin dit Sasuke**

**Pas si loin de ça…contre dit Sakura**

**Hein ? Que veux tu dire ? demanda le renard**

**Je vois un pic…Bon il est tout petit mais, ça m'a l'air d'être un sommet…déclara t-elle**

**Naruto regarda Sakura qui observait au loin…Le renard couru un peu…**

**Eh ! Sakura tu as raison ! La voilà notre montagne ! C'était facile ! dit-il**

**Elle a l'air raide…Ca va être dur de l'escalader…dit Shinna**

**La cousine se retourna et regarda Sasuke et Sakura**

**Comment vas tu faire ? Avec Sakura sur ton dos ? Pas facile…dit-elle**

**Peut être, mais je ne laisserai pas Sakura au pied de cette montagne ! répondit l'Uchiwa**

**Sakura rougit et en lança Sasuke**

**Eh…Ben…Je savais que tu tenais à elle ! dit Shinna**

**Naruto regarda les deux tourtereaux et regarda Shinna et tendit les bras**

**Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! réclama t-il**

**Shinna lui lança un sourire malicieux et se blottit dans ses bras…**

**Bon…Si on y allé ? dit Sasuke**

**Eh ! Sakura a le droit te de câliner et moi j'ai pas le droit…Profiteur ! s'énerva le renard**

**Naruto râla et lâcha Shinna et se remis en route…Shinna lui attrapa la main et lui sourit…Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à atteindre le pied de la montagne…**

**Génial…et maintenant ? demanda le renard**

**Sois pas si bête…lui dit Shinna en lui tournant la tête vers un chemin…**

**Cool ! On n'a pas à faire de l'escalade ! s'excita Naruto**

**En attendant…Ca grimpe bien quand même…analysa Sasuke**

**Poses moi par terre…Tu vas te fatigué…dit Sakura**

**Pas question, tu tiens même pas debout ! dit l'Uchiwa**

**Ils se retournèrent, quelque chose était derrière eux…**

**Comment ça va les jeunes ? **

**Les ados le regardèrent étonnaient**

**Ruwa ! dirent-ils d'une même voix**

**L'adulte leur sourit et regarda Sakura**

**Tu t'es blessée ? Quand on sera à Lukage, je te donnerais une texture à boire dit-il**

**Pourquoi ne pas lui donner maintenant ? demanda Naruto**

**Parce que l'ingrédient essentiel est à Lukage ! répondit Ruwa**

**C'est ces fleurs n'est ce pas ! Des fleurs bleu…Comment s'appelle t-elles déjà ?…Hum…Yuyako…Je crois…s'exclama Shinna**

**Exact…Mais comment c'est tu ça ? demanda t-il**

**Maître Gokisha me parlé souvent de cet endroit…répondit-elle**

Evidemment…Excellent prof…Mais quel pervers…Ca me rappelle les quatre cents coups qu'on faisait lui et moi…Quand on allé espionner les femmes du village de Shibaka…Dire qu'il m'a dit que ça faisait partit de mon apprentissage…Il m'a bien eu…C'est de bon souvenir…Il était comme un père pour moi…

Tu as bien dit « qu'il te parlé »…pourquoi parles en tu au passé ? lui demanda Ruwa

Il…Il est mort…répondit la jeune fille

Laissez moi deviner…Je suppose que ce sont pas les Bokono ils sont trop lâche pour…alors c'est Itachi…Pff…Ce gamin est un véritable problème…mais je suis trop faible pour le vaincre…J'irai droit vers la mort…Enfin ce n'est plus un gamin…il a tout de même vingt ans maintenant…C'est fou comme le temps passe vite…

Ruwa regarda Sakura et Sasuke

Dis moi Sasuke…Tu à l'air fatigué…Sakura tu veux bien que je te porte ? Il tiendra pas la route, le p'tit Sasuke ? demanda t-il

Sakura ? demanda l'Uchiwa

Je veux bien…Comme ça tu pourras te reposer ! répondit-elle

Ruwa pris Sakura sur son dos

Ok ! On y va…Rester bien près de moi…On sais jamais…

L'adulte ouvrit la marche suivit des trois ados…

Je dois me méfier de Lena…Ruu…lui ne viendra pas…c'est sur…Reiki…hum…Est qu'il nous attend là bas…Ca fait deux ans que je l'ai pas vu…Soyons prudent…

C'est où exactement Lukage ? demanda Sasuke qui marchait au côté de Ruwa

Lukage est entouré par cette montagne…On n'est plus très loin…

Sasuke se retourna et regarda Shinna qui parlait avec Naruto, puis regarda Ruwa

Vous êtes son père…n'est ce pas… ? lui demanda t-il

Ruwa regarda Sasuke et mis une de ses main sur la tête de Sasuke

Tes parents seraient fier de toi…Tu ressemble beaucoup à ta mère…dit Ruwa

J'en étais sûr…Mais franchement un Uchiwa avec des cheveux blanc…lança Sasuke

Je l'ai tiens de ma mère…Shinna aussi est une Uchiwa et comme moi ses cheveux sont blanc, non ? dit-il

C'est normal, vous êtes son père…répondit Sasuke

C'est vrai…Mais je suis plus digne de l'être…Ne lui dit rien…Ca vaut pour toi aussi Sakura ! dit-il

Sakura sursauta…

D'accord…mais pourquoi ? demanda t-elle

C'est à moi de le faire…mais je ne suis pas encore près…répondit-il

Mieux vaut tard que jamais hein ? dit Sasuke

Exactement…Nous y sommes…dit-il

Sakura observa…

C'est…magnifique s'exclama t-elle

N'est ce pas…Mais bon…Il nous reste à descendre le chemin…dit Ruwa

Ouah ! C'est ça Lukage ! s'excita Naruto en courant pour atteindre la vallée

Eh ! Naruto attend moi ! s'écria Shinna en courant après le renard

Ruwa les regarda avec un grosse goutte de sueur…puis regarda Sasuke

Ils sont toujours comme ça ? demanda t-il

Sasuke regarda ses amis s'éloigner puis tourna la tête vers Ruwa

Toujours…Mais on s'y fais…répondit-il

Bon on va y allé nous aussi ! dit Ruwa qui se mit à courir lui aussi

Sakura cria de peur…Ce qui fit rire Ruwa qui courra de plus belle…Sasuke regarda la vallée, puis l'adulte

J'espère que tout ira bien…

Sasuke se contenta de descendre tranquillement, Ruwa arrivé en bas se tourna un peu

Ca va t'as pas eu trop peur jeune fille ?

Heu…Ca m'a surprise…On recommence ! dit-elle

Haha ! Sans moi…J'ai plus l'âge…Dis moi je vais m'abaisser un peu tu pourrais cueillir quelques une de ces fleur bleu ? demanda Ruwa

D'accord ! dit-elle

Après avant fais un bon bouquet, Ruwa se releva…Sasuke arriva au même moment

Bon, les jeunes si vous voulez bien me suivre ! dit-il

Ruwa traversa la vallée suivit par les ados…

Hum…C'est bien calme…qui est chargé de surveiller Lukage…Cet endroit est toujours protégé habituellement…C'est étrange…J'aime pas ça…

Il les emmena dans un coin à l'ouest de la vallée…Juste à côté d'une rivière, se trouvé une maison…

Qui habite ici ? demanda Naruto

Moi ! Pourquoi ? Allé rentrer et faites comme chez vous ! dit-il

Ruwa déposa Sakura sur un chaise, Sasuke s'assit à côté…Naruto et Shinna restèrent dehors…Ruwa enleva les pétales qu'il fit bouillir

Comment faites vous pour habiter ici…alors que les Bokono sont censés garder cet endroit… ? demanda Sasuke

Oui…Mais il n'occupe que le Nord de cette vallée…Lukage est immense tu sais…Jamais ils ne se sont aventurés ici…De plus cette demeure renferme mon plus beau souvenir…Je protègerai cet endroit quel que soit le prix à payer…dit-il

Votre plus beau souvenir…lequel ? demanda Sakura

Le jour où Shinna à vu le jour répondit-il en versant un jus bleu fumant dans un verre

Shinna est née sur les terre de Lukage ? s'étonna Sasuke

Oui…répondit-il en donnant le verre à Sakura

La jeune fille prit le verre

Ca sent bon ! dit-elle

Bois le doucement c'est très chaud dit Ruwa

Sakura bu le breuvage, Ruwa regarda le ciel…

Ah ! Tout de même ! s'exclama t-il

Sasuke se leva et alla à côté de Ruwa…le ciel s'assombrit

Quoi, « a tout de même » ? demanda Sasuke

Tu vois quand le ciel s'assombrit comme ça…C'est qu'un Bokono approche…Il fait toujours du beau temps à Lukage, il ne pleut jamais alors les Bokono déclanchent une pluie grâce à une technique pour prévenir les autres que ce n'est pas un intrus…expliqua l'adulte

Vous connaissait plutôt bien ces Bokono…

Oui…Quatorze ans que je vit ici…alors j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre ! s'exclama dit-il

Sakura regarda le ciel s'assombrir de plus en plus

Alors…On va encore devoir ce battre ? demanda t-elle

Ca sera même inévitable répondit Ruwa

Naruto et Shinna rentrèrent, un pluie s'était abattue soudainement, Ruwa regarda le renard

Cette technique est caché…quelque par dans cette vallée…Tu devra la trouvé…avant eux…quoi qu'il arrive…dit-il

On la trouvera ! s'exclama le renard

Naruto lança un regard se amis qui acquirent de la tête

Ouais ! C'est la fin du voyage commença Naruto

Et le début de notre cal vers…finit Sasuke

Ruwa regarda les jeunes gens

Ecouté moi, j'ai a faire…Ne bougeait pas d'ici ! dit Ruwa

A faire ? demanda Sasuke

Un vieux compte à régler…Je reviens vite ! répondit-il

Sasuke regarda Ruwa s'éloigner

Ruwa…On protègera cet endroit pendant ton absence…dit Sasuke

L'adulte se retourna

Merci petit ! dit-il en fermant la porte

Le silence régna dans la grande demeure…Sasuke regardait la pluie tombé, Sakura attendait sagement sur la chaise, Naruto fouillait les tiroir et armoire à la recherche de nourriture, Shinna avait le regard braqué sur un cadre…

On est censé faire quoi maintenant ? demanda Naruto

Attendre répondit Sasuke

La pluie tombé en corde sur la vallée…Deux ombre s'approchèrent

Ils sont arrivés Lena ?

Oui…Et ils sont avec Ruwa…répondit la jeune femme

Intéressant…J'attendais tant ce moment…Retrouve moi ces gamin et occupes toi d'eux…Je me charge de Ruwa…dit l'autre

Maître Reiki…Vous ne voulais pas attendre un peu…Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment pour vous de rentrer en scène…

C'est juste…alors j'attendrais sagement, et toi tu pourras te battre malgré tes blessures ? demanda Reiki

Bien sûr ce ne sont que des blessures superficiel…

Bien…alors offre moi un beau spectacle…

Comptez sûr moi…Je ne vous décevrais pas…

****


	24. Mauvaise posture

**Chapitre XXIV Mauvaise Posture**

**Un homme vêtu d'un manteau blanc traversait la vallée sous la pluie…Il stoppa lorsqu'il aperçu un ombre s'approcher…Celle ci ne l'avait pas vu…**

**_Tiens…Lena…C'était elle…_**

****

**La femme releva la tête…et le regard se figea sur Ruwa**

**Toi ! Ici, peut un porte je m'occuperai de toi et ensuite des ces gamins…dit-elle**

**Tu n'es pas à la hauteur de me battre…Tu es bien trop faible…répondit simplement Ruwa**

**Hum…Comment un Uchiwa incapable de maîtriser le Sharingan…peut-il être si fort ? se moqua t-elle**

**Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire…dit-il**

**Alors ne me sous estime pas…répondit-elle**

**_Je connais toutes tes techniques, tout tes gestes, absolument tout…Mais ça tu n'en sais rien…Hum…Tu es faible…Ma fille est elle même plus forte que toi…_**

****

**Ruwa lui sourit**

**Alors tu ne me reconnais même pas…C'est pathétique ! ricana t-il**

**Hein ? Tu es Ruwa Uchiwa ! **

**Ruwa se mit à rire bruyamment puis enchaîna des signes…Et le soleil refit apparition…**

**Comment connais tu cette technique ? dit-elle**

**Pendant quatorze ans je vous ai observait…Je vous connais par cœur…répondit-il**

**Je me souviens…C'était toi…L'homme qui à protégé…Gadona…ce village ensablé…s'exclama t-elle**

**Oui…J'ai perdu ma femme se jour là…et c'est toi…qui l'a tué ! s'écria t-il**

**Lena croisa les bras puis réfléchit**

**Une femme aux cheveux châtain…n'est ce pas…Elle m'avait bien résistée…Mais elle a finit par succomber…Pour protégée son enfant…Je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'en prendre à un nourrisson pleurant…soupira t-elle**

**Ruwa serra les poings…**

**On se retrouvera…dit-il en partant**

**Un lâche… **

**Ruwa se retourna**

******Je mettrais fin à tes jours ! Je m'occupes des second rôle en dernier…Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…avec…une faible dans ton genre…Profites bien de tes dernière jours…dit-il en disparaissant**

**Lena resta à regardait l'endroit où il était encore il y a peu…**

**Je n'ai pas peur de toi…Je dois m'occuper des gamins…Que voulait-il dire par second rôle…**

**Regardant toujours par la fenêtre Sasuke fut étonnait du changement soudain du temps, Shinna se mit à côté de lui **

**C'est dingue ! Le soleil est revenu ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Ne te réjouit pas si vite…Hum soit le Bokono et partit soit il est toujours dans les parage…dit l'Uchiwa**

**Shinna le regarda **

**Je sors ! Pourquoi restait enfermé s'il fait beau dehors ! dit-elle en partant**

**Ruwa ne as dit de rester ici ! s'écria Sasuke**

**Shinna sortit de la demeure et leva la tête vers le ciel…Le soleil brillait et il n'y avait plus un seul nuage en vue, un magnifique ciel bleu…Une ombre s'approcha de la jeune fille qui se retourna…Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la personne…qui l'assomma…**

**Et d'une…Je lui réserverai un petit quelque chose…la fille de Ruwa…**

**Lena traîna Shinna à travers la vallée, la jeune fille toujours inconscient…La femme enchaîna des signes puis Shinna se retrouva immobilisée au sol par des racines…bien qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente…Lena donna un coups de pied sur le côté droit de Shinna qui se réveilla…**

**Comme on se retrouve…Hum…Ton père viendra t-il a ton secours ? demanda t-elle**

**Il viendra…J'en suis…sûr…répondit Shinna**

**_Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir par cette femme…J'ai l'air pitoyable là…_ **

**Ce lâche ? Lui venir… ? ricana le Bokono**

**Mon père…n'est pas un lâche ! Je suis fière…d'être sa fille…Le lâche ici…c'est toi !**

**Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Lena**

**Tu m'as attaqué par derrière ! C'est un signe de lâcheté ! s'écria Shinna**

**Pff…C'est toi qui as baissait ta garde ! Tout comme ta mère…dit-elle**

**Ma…mère ? demanda la jeune fille**

**Lena regarda Shinna et ria**

**C'était si facile de s'en débarrasser ! Une faible…voilà ce qu'était ta mère…**

**Faible ? Facile de s'en débarrasser ?…C'est toi qui…commença Shinna**

**Qui la tuée ? Oui, c'est moi…et j'aurais du t'éliminer aussi ce jour là…**

**Shinna lança un regard noir à Lena et s'agita pour ce libérer…Lena se mit à rire…**

**Sakura sortit dehors pour retrouver son amie…mais aucune trace d'elle**

**Shinna ? Où es tu ? cria Sakura en regardant de droite à gauche**

**Ne la trouvant pas, Sakura baissa la tête et soupira…Mais ces yeux se figèrent sur quelque chose…La jeune fille s'accroupit et toucha la substance…**

**_Il est frais…Shinna…_**

****

**Sakura se releva et ouvrit la porte de la maison avec fracas…Naruto la regarda**

**Doucement ! dit-il**

**Que fais tu debout et ta cheville ? demanda Sasuke**

**Ha…En fait je n'ai plus mal du tout…Ce que Ruwa m'a donné est très efficace ! Mais ça on s'en fou ! J'ai trouvée du sang dehors…et Shinna n'est plus là ! dit-elle**

**L'idiote ! Je lui avait dis de rester à l'intérieur…dit l'Uchiwa**

**Allons la chercher dit le renard **

**Tout les trois sortirent de la maison à la recherche de la jeune fille…**

**Lena regarda à l'horizon…**

**Bon…Où est-il ce Ruwa ? dit-elle**

**Shinna eut un petit sourire…Le bokono se tourna vers Shinna**

**Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? Ton père ne vient pas…Il ne tiens donc pas à sa fille…dit-elle**

**Tu manques de patiente…Il viendra…**

**Hum…C'est ça…Ruwa n'est pas du genre à faire attendre les gens…**

**Shinna haussa les épaules…Lena se baissa subitement pour éviter des Kunai…**

**Ca ce n'est pas Ruwa…dit-elle en se retournant**

**Naruto était devant elle**

**Tiens le nabot blond…soupira Lena**

**_Il est seul…Où sont les deux autres ? Ces morveux me tendraient un piège ?_**

****

**Mais Naruto était seul…Il força sur Lena qui esquiva ses coups, le renard mis un coups de poing qui envoya la femme dans le décors…**

**Pas mal morveux…dit Lena en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre**

**Lena prit de la distance et enchaîna des signes…Naruto regarda bêtement la femme agir essayant de savoir quelle technique elle allait utiliser…Naruto fut surpris quand des racines surgir du sol…le renard sauta dans tout les sens pour les éviter…Mais l'une d'elles s'effleura…Naruto en chaîne des signes à son tour et fit apparaître quelques clones…Ensemble ils s'élancèrent sur Lena qui s'en débarrassa vite fait…Naruto se retrouva projeté…Lena fit des signes rapidement…**

**On aurait du suivre Naruto…soupira Sakura**

**Il est partit comme un furie…Cette vallée est immense…dit Sasuke**

**Sakura le va la tête vers le ciel…**

**Pourquoi le ciel s'assombrit ? demanda t-elle**

**Sasuke observa le ciel…**

**J'aime pas ça…**

**Pourquoi demanda Sakura**

**Quelque chose d'illuminé ce dirigea vers eux, Sasuke attrapa Sakura et sauta sur le côté…Un éclair s'abatis à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient il y a encore quelques secondes…**

**Ca…répondit Sasuke**

**C'est quoi ? Une tempête ? **

**Je dirais plutôt un technique…répondit l'Uchiwa**

**Naruto ! s'écria Sakura**

**On ferais mieux de le retrouver dit Sasuke en se levant**

**Naruto cavalait comme un fou pour éviter les éclairs…Lena semblait ne pas être touchée…Shinna était protégée grâce aux racines…Le renard finit par s'en prendre un…**

**Aïe ! Ca fait mal ! dit-il en courant dans tout les sens le cul en feu**

**Lena le regarda satisfait…**

**Sasuke et Sakura cherchaient l'endroit d'où provenait la foudre**

**D'où ça vient ? Ca va dans toute les directions…analysa Sasuke**

**Comment…**

**Sasuke regarda Sakura**

**Quoi ? demanda t-il**

**Là bas…Ca ne serait pas Ruu ? dit-elle**

**Sasuke tourna la tête et aperçu un homme plus éloigner**

**On dirait…Oui c'est bien lui…répondit Sasuke**

**Regardes ! La foudre ne le touche pas…observa Sakura**

**Il va vers le Nord…Allons y dit l'Uchiwa**

**Après avoir éteint ses fesses…( _lol _) Naruto se redressa**

**Tu commences à m'agacer…dit Lena**

**Elle se jeta sur lui et enchaîna coups avec des Kunai, Naruto devait non seulement éviter les coups mais aussi les éclair…**

**Le renard esquiva un éclair de justesse, mais Lena lui planta un Kunai dans la main…Naruto s'enleva aussitôt…Le Bokono envoya Naruto qui se pris au passage un éclair qui le cloua au sol…**

**Aïe…Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'a moi ? soupira t-il**

**Lena s'élança sur Naruto mais des Shuriken arrêta sa course**

**Juste à tant ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Sasuke sourit, Sakura se tenait à côté, la jeune fille s'occupa de libérée Shinna, l'Uchiwa alla rejoindre Naruto**

**Ca va ? demande Sasuke**

**Ouais…Un éclair m'a cramé les fesses…J'ai eu la main transpercé…Super journée et toi ? répondit le renard**

**Pff…Jamais sérieux hein…dit l'Uchiwa**

**Lena regarda les quatre ados qui était maintenant devant elle**

**_Quatre…ça va se compliquer…Le blond est blessé…La rose…a l'air faible…Hum…_**

****

**Lena regarda les quatre jeunes gens**

**Besoin d'aide ? **

**Lena se retourna**

**Ruu, juste à temps…**

**Shinna lança un regard à Ruu**

**Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle**

**Lena et l'équipe sept regardèrent Shinna surpris…**

**Shinna…dit Naruto**

**Ruu la regarda**

**Ca faisait tellement longtemps…Me pardonneras tu un jour ? demanda t-il**

**Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…Je ne t'en veux pas…**

**Sakura se releva**

**Shinna…tu nous a trahit…Tu tiens avec ses Bokono…dit-elle**

**Mais non voyons ! Ils…Où plutôt, cette femme à tuer à mère…Comment pourrais-je être de leur côté ! s'écria t-elle**

**Mais…Ruu…commença Sakura**

**C'est une vieille connaissant…répondit Shinna**

**Ruu enchaîna des signes et l'orage cessa…**

**Traître…Qui es tu réellement ? demanda Lena**

**Restez en arrière…Je m'occupe d'elle…dit Ruu**

**Ruu s'élança sur Lena qui fit de même mais Ruu paraît du les coups**

**_C'est comme si il deviner mes coups…_**

****

**Lena se dégagea et enchaîna des signes**

**_Je ne connais pas cette technique…que prépare t-elle…_**

****

**Ruu se pris des coups rapide qu'il ne pu éviter…Cette attaque l'envoya quelque mettre plus loin…Lena se dirigea vers lui des Kunai à la main…Ruu toujours a terre ne la vit arriver…Mais d'autres Kunai parèrent l'assaut de la jeune femme…**

**Shinna lança un regard noir à Lena…**

**Tu m'as enlevée ma mère…mais je t'interdit de toucher à mon père ! s'écria Shinna**

**L'équipe sept restèrent bougent bée…Ruu se releva et haussa les épaules**

**Comment tu as fait ? demanda t-il**

**Je reconnaît mon père…quelque soit son déguisement…dit-elle**

**Shinna s'approcha de son père et lui retira le bandeau qui caché ses cheveux argenté…**

**Pour finir…c'est quoi ton vrai prénom… ? demanda Shinna**

**Ruwa…s'était le surnom que l'on m'a donné à Konoha…Je m'en suis servis pour que l'on me reconnaissent pas…répondit-il**

**Lena le regarda Ruu d'un air grave**

**Depuis quatorze ans…Tu t'es infiltré au seins des Bokono…pour…Et on a rien remarqué ! s'emporta Lena**

**Sous le coups de fureur Lena força sur Shinna un kunai pointé vers Shinna qui ne le vit pas arriver…Au dernier moment la jeune fille ferma les yeux…Lena s'écroula à terre…gravement blessée au niveau de cœur…Shinna tourna la tête…Ruu avait encore le bras droit tendu un kunai ruisselant de sang et son bras gauche qui protégé sa fille…**

**Shinna ça va ? dit-il en regardant sa fille**

**Oui…Je crois…répondit-elle**

**Ruu la pris dans ses bras…L'équipe sept regardèrent la scène…Ruu les regarda…**

**Et vous les enfants ça va ? demanda t-il**

**Ils acquirent de la tête…**

**Je comprend mieux pourquoi vous avait vécu ici…et pourquoi vous connaissiez si bien les Bokono…dit Sasuke**

**Oui…Je vous ai mentit…en quelque sorte…Enfin vous êtes en entier…c'est le principal pour l'instant…S'il vous était arriver quelque chose…Il m'aurait tué ! dit-il**

**Il ? De qui parlé vous ? demanda Sakura**

**Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir ! Il nous attend à la maison ! s'exclama t-il**

**C'est quoi encore cette embrouille ? demanda Naruto **

**Finalement…C'est lui qui va se faire tuer…murmura Ruu**

**Quelle embrouille ! C'est mon père et on peut lui faire confiance ! s'écria Shinna**

**Bon…Les jeunes on y va…Il poirote depuis un moment…**

**Ruu les poussa et ensemble se dirigèrent vers la demeure où les attendez… ?**

**Qui nous attend ? demanda Sasuke**

**Un vieille connaissant que vous avaient connu sous le nom « Cupidon des Indices » dit-il en riant**

**C'est un ennemi ce gars ! s'écria Naruto**

**S'il t'entendait…Vous le connaissait depuis longtemps…répondit simplement Ruu**

**Le petit groupe marchèrent vers le Sud tout en se demandant qui était cette fameuse personne qui les attendait….**


	25. Kaze no Kyubi

Chapitre XXV Kaze no Kyubi

**Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Sakura ouvrit la porte et aperçu une ombre…Un homme la regardait les cheveux brun et un regard perçant…La jeune fille aux cheveux rose recula et écrasa le pied de Naruto…**

**Qu'y a t-il Sakura ? demanda Ruu**

**La…personne qui nous attend…**

**Ben quoi ! Tu n'est pas contente de le revoir ? demanda Ruu**

**Pourquoi ?…Je le devrais ? bégaya t-elle**

**Qui c'est à la fin ! s'impatienta Naruto**

**Shinna et Sasuke passèrent leur tête et l'homme se leva à leur rencontre, les deux Uchiwa le regardèrent bizarrement**

**Ha ! C'est Itachi ! cria le renard**

**Crétin…C'est un déguisement fit remarquer Sasuke**

**L'homme retira son masque « tête d'Itachi » et sourit**

**Yo !Comment ça va ! dit-il**

**Sakura le regarda et serra le poing…Naruto l'aperçu et se recula, la jeune fille se rapprocha de lui**

**C'est vous ! Depuis le début ! Comment avez vous oser nous faire ça ! Vous avez fait exprès de perdre ce rouleau devant chez moi ! Et vous m'avez incité à faire cette mission ! On a faillit mourir je ne sais combien de fois ! Comment avez vous oser sensei ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Calmes toi Sakura…Non je ne l'ai pas perdu exprès…et c'est toi qui a voulu la faire…Tu as oublier ? dit Kakashi**

**Sakura se mémora et devint rouge écarlate, Naruto et Sasuke la regardèrent bizarrement**

**C'est vrai ça ? demanda Naruto**

**Non !…Disons…que…Kakashi-sensei m'as un peu forcé la main…avoua t-elle en détournant son regard**

**Shinna s'avança vers Kakashi et le regarda**

**Kakashi…ça faisait longtemps que je vous avait pas vu…Quatre ans je crois…mais il y a cinq mois…Vous êtes venu nous voir Maître Gokisha et moi…C'était de ça que vous lui avait parlé…Vous le saviez que vos élèves passerai dans le coin…demanda t-elle**

**On peux dire ça…J'ai vu ce qu'il lui ai arrivé…C'est un peu de ma faute…J'en suis désolé…dit-il**

**Sensei ! Si ce n'est pas vous qui nous a confié cette mission qui est ce ? demanda le renard**

**C'est un vieil ami qui m'a demandé de vous la donner…Une mission qui date de quinze ans…avoua t-il**

**Et qui est ce ? demanda Sakura**

**Kakashi regarda longuement ses élèves et lança un regard à Ruu**

**C'est moi répondit Ruu**

**C'est évident…mais cette mission n'est pas encore accomplit…On est juste à l'endroit où se trouve le rouleau…maintenant on devrait peut être le trouver ? dit l'Uchiwa**

**Très juste mon cher Sasuke dit Ruu qui lança un regard à Kakashi**

**Mais…on ne sais pas où il est répondirent les deux adultes d'une même voix amusée**

**Les quatre ados s'observèrent avec une goutte de sueur**

**On est vachement avancé…soupira Naruto**

**Attendez ! On sais seulement qu'il se trouve l'Ouest de cette vallée…dit Kakashi en souriant**

**Génial ! C'est partit pour la chasse au rouleau ! s'excita le renard**

**Naruto je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si excitant…Cette vallée est immense, même si on ne s'occupe que du secteur Ouest ! s'exclama Sakura**

**Il n'y a que de l'herbe et des fleurs…ça parais trop simple intervint Sasuke**

**Ruu et Kakashi le regardèrent**

**Tu m'impressionnes, tu es digne de notre clan ! C'est vrai que je suis ici depuis quatorze ans…et je ne l'ai jamais trouvé…dit Ruu en riant**

**Shinna tu fera équipe avec Naruto vous irez au Sud Ouest, Sasuke et Sakura au Nord Ouest…Ruu et moi nous nous chargerons du reste on est partit ! dit Kakashi **

**Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers l'Ouest puis se séparèrent à la recherche du rouleau…**

**_Naruto&Shinna_**

****

**Sasuke a raison…Ca paraît trop simple…soupira Shinna en regardant autour d'elle**

**Tu crois qu'il peut être enterrait ? demanda Naruto**

**C'est possible…**

**Et ils se mirent à creuser ( _comme des cons_ )**

**_Ruu&Kakashi_**

****

**…Où est ce fichu rouleau…dit Ruu**

**Il n'y a aucun endroit où on aurait pu le cacher…analysa Kakashi**

**_Sasuke&Sakura_**

****

**Sasuke regardait autour de lui…puis tourna la tête vers Sakura qui était en pleine admiration…sur la rivière ( _C'est vraiment magnifique une rivière ! lol Je crois pas non…_)**

**Sakura ? **

**Sakura suivait le cours d'eau du regard**

**Sakura !**

**Hein ?…Tu as trouvais quelque chose ? demanda t-elle**

**Pas vraiment…**

**Viens par là et regardes cette cascade…Je suis sûr qu'il y a quelque chose derrière…**

**Sasuke s'approcha et observa **

**Je vais voir ! dit-il en sautant dans l'eau**

**L'Uchiwa avança dans l'eau puis disparu sous la cascade, Sakura s'assit au bord de l'eau et attendit…Quelques instants plus tard Sasuke refit surface**

**Il y a une grotte derrière…On préviens les autres ? dit-il**

**J'y vais ! **

**Sakura se leva et partit chercher les quatre autres…**

**_Shinna&Naruto_**

****

**Sakura arriva et s'arrêta net…Observant la scène…( ****_grosse goutte de sueur…_****)…Naruto et Shinna avaient le visage marron…et se trouvaient dans un énorme trou…**

**J'ai touché quelque chose de dur ! s'excita le renard**

**Où ça où ça ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Là regarde on dirait un rouleau ! Ouais ! Les amants terrible ont encore frappé ! dit-il en sautant de partout**

**Sakura se frappa le front…et se retenait de rire**

**Il faut le dégager ! lança Shinna**

**Tous les deux creusèrent plus vite et les deux au même ils donnèrent un coups violant sur le fameux rouleau**

**Ohoh…C'est quoi ce bruit ?…demanda Naruto**

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais je le sent mal…répondit Shinna**

**Soudain, une explosion violant se fit entendre et envoya les « amant pourris » ( ****_je crois que ça leur va mieux se nom…_****) valser dans les airs…Sakura regardait en soupirant ( ****_toujours avec la grosse de sueur_**

**C'était une canalisation d'eau…dit-elle en murmurant et secouant la tête**

**Naruto et Shinna se relevèrent recouvert de boue et légèrement sonnés…Sakura s'approcha d'eux et leur dit d'aller rejoindre Sasuke à la cascade…Puis la jeune fille aux cheveux rose partit à la recherche des deux adultes…Hum…**

**_Kakashi&Ruu_**

****

**Sakura les trouva à l'ombre d'un arbre en train…de…Heu…Elle s'approcha et entendit la discutions…**

**Vraiment j'adore se passage…dit Ruu**

**Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore lu ce tome…C'est le combien d'ailleur ? demanda Kakashi**

**Le paradis du Batifolage tome quatre sortit hier…Je suis allait le chercher tout à l'heure pendant que les gamins étaient chez moi…hé hé hé…**

**Sakura serra dangereusement ses poings…**

**_C'est pour acheter ce bouquin pervers qu'il nous a laisser seuls ! GRRRRRRRR…Mais j'y pense…Il n'y a aucune ville dans les parages…_**

****

******Regardes ce passage…Il n'est pas assez détaillé à mon goûtdit Ruu **

**Kakashi analysa la page**

**C'est vrai…C'est plutôt décevant…répondit-il**

**Ah ah…Moi j'ai pu le voir et touché…dommage que tu n'es pas connu de nuit comme ça…se vante Ruu**

**Hum…**

**Sakura sortit de sa cachette et hurla**

**Alors là c'est le bouquet ! Nous on cherche et vous vous lisez et parlez de…de…Bande de pervers ! Au fait NOUS ont a trouvé quelque chose près de la cascade…**

**Sakura se retourna**

**Beurk…J'aimerai oublier ce que je viens d'entendre…Mon dieu…( _elle se retourne_ ) Parlez de ce genre de chose en présence d'une jeune fille innocente ! s'écria t-elle**

**T'avais qu'a pas écouter…dirent les deux adulte en même temps**

**Peut de temps après, tout les six observèrent la cascade**

**Cette grotte…elle est profonde ? demanda Ruu**

**Aucune idée…Je ne suis allé qu'au bord répondit Sasuke**

**Bon on y va, restez sur vos gardes dit Kakashi**

**Ils pénétrèrent dans la grotte prudemment et longèrent un long couloir tout…noir ( _lol_ )…mais celui ci finit par se couper en trois…**

**Et maintenant on fait quoi ? demanda Sakura**

**Kakashi regarda ses élèves puis Ruu qui lui fit un signe de tête puis **

**Bon ben nous on prend celui du milieu…A tout à l'heure les jeunes dit Kakashi en suivant Ruu**

**Sasuke regarda ses amis**

**Ils se foutent de nous là…dit-il**

**C'est une possibilité annonça Shinna**

**Naruto attrapa Shinna**

**Shinna et moi prenons celui de droite ! dit-il en partant vers le bon chemin **

**Mais avant d'y disparaître il regarda Sasuke puis Sakura avec un regard espiègle**

**Pas de bêtises tout les deux !**

**Les deux se regardèrent, Sakura rougit fortement quant à Sasuke plus légèrement**

**Non mais ça va pas ! crièrent-ils en même temps**

**Puis s'engouffrèrent dans le chemin de gauche**

**_Naruto&Shinna _**

**Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée de s'être séparé ? demanda Shinna**

**Naruto entendit un bruit derrière lui**

**C'est quoi ça ? demanda le renard**

**Shinna se retourna et fit de gros yeux**

**Cours ! cria t-elle**

**_Kakashi&Ruu_**

**Ils marchèrent tranquillement et parlèrent de leur bouquin préféré…**

**Ha Ruu…Dis si on trottinaient un peu…Histoire de se dégourdir ? proposa Kakashi**

**Excellente idée…Surtout avec ce qui nous suis…répondit joyeusement Ruu**

**_Naruto&Shinna_**

****

**Shinna et Naruto courraient comme des malades ( _je crois qu'ils le sont déjà lol_ ) pour échapper à…Une énorme boule…qui leur roulait après**

**Ils auraient pu nous prévenir qu'il y avait un petit comité d'accueil ! cria le renard**

**_Sakura&Sasuke_**

****

**Sasuke était devant et Sakura un peu à la traîne, mais subitement Sakura dépassa Sasuke en courant…Celui ci intriguait se retourna…Il eut un petit sourire avant de rattraper Sakura…Courant eux aussi comme des dératés…Sakura sentit quelque chose la retenir et se planqué contre elle…Sasuke se décolla de la jeune fille et passa sa tête dehors…( _il avait repéré un petit creux dans lequel ils ont trouvés refuge_ ) L'Uchiwa soupira**

**On a eu chaud…**

**C'était un piège !**

**Il lança un regard à la jeune fille**

**Crois moi…Ce n'ai pas le seul…**

**_Naruto&Shinna_**

****

**( _toujours poursuivit par la boule…_) Ils évitèrent de justesse une pluie de Kunai en sautant et en utilisant des poses plus ridicule les une que les autres…Puis se remirent à courir ( _la boule_ ) **

**_Kakashi&Ruu_**

****

**Toujours trottinant car eux aussi on une boule qui les poursuis…Ils firent une roulade puis se relevèrent…**

**Intéressant…dit Ruu**

**Les deux adulte observèrent la boule qui était maintenant en morceaux car elle avait été transpercée par plusieurs Kunai tombés d'on ne sais où…**

**Bon…On parlait de quoi avant ce petit dérangement ? demanda Kakashi**

**Du tome 2 le chapitre bonus…répondit Ruu**

**Ah ! Oui donc je disais que…**

**_Sasuke&Sakura_**

****

**Ils avaient repris leur chemin, Sasuke regardait attentivement chaque recoins…Il stoppa et tendit le bras pour empêcher Sakura de passer…L'Uchiwa regardait en l'air…la jeune fille l'imita…**

**Des Kunai ?**

**Trop nombreux…Le seul moyens de les éviter c'est…de courir…A mon signal on y va**

**C'est quand tu veux Sasuke**

**Il lui fit signe et ils coururent et de temps en temps évitèrent quelques Kunai puis soufflèrent un coups dès que la « pluie de Kunai » cessa**

**_Kakashi&Ruu_**

**Ils marchèrent toujours en pleine discutions sur « le Paradis du Batifolage »…Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement**

**Dis…C'est une impression où le sol…et plus…mou ? demanda Ruu**

**Une trappe ? répondit Kakashi**

**Ils se regardèrent et en même temps puis donnèrent un violent coups de pied qui ouvrit la trappe…Ils purent sauter par dessus tranquillement et continuèrent leur chemin…**

****

**_Sasuke&Sakura_**

****

**Toujours absorbait par son analyse, Sasuke avançait tranquillement Sakura à ses côté…D'ailleurs l'Uchiwa tourna la tête vers elle quand elle s'amusa à « l'ascenseur » Par réflexe il la rattrapa par le poignet…Sakura baissa la tête et aperçu des squelettes empalés par des piques de fer…Elle se mis à gigoter dans tout les sens…**

**Arrêtes de bouger ! Je vais finir par tomber ! s'écria Sasuke**

**Mais il y a pleins de cadavre la dessous ! cria Sakura**

**Dans un effort surhumain l'Uchiwa fit remonter la jeune fille aux cheveux rose…**

**Je hais cette endroit ! s'exclama t-elle**

**Je crois qu'on a plus rien à craindre on dirait la sortie…dit-il**

**C'est vrai…Quel soulagement…**

**Ils parcoururent vite fait le petit couloir de trente mètres et s'arrêtèrent soudainement**

**C'est vraiment bien…Excellent ce tome quatre dit Kakashi**

**Il n'est pas mal non plus le deux…répondit Ruu**

**Sakura serra les poings**

**Vous êtes ENCORE en train de lire ces débilité perverse ! C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva t-elle**

**Ruu releva la tête**

**Tu veux y jeter un œil, comme ça tu serai quoi faire avec Sasuke**

**Sakura devient rouge comme une tomate…Sasuke s'approcha de Ruu et lui colla une droite…Mais son action fut dérangé par des « Ahhhhhhhhhhh »**

**Naruto et Shinna arrivèrent ( _toujours en train de courir_ ) essoufflaient et se jetèrent sur le côté…La grosse boule se dirigea alors vers les autres…Au moment de l'impacte celle ci tomba dans une trappe…Tous soupirèrent…**

**Vous avez pris le chemin sans piège dit Sakura pour changer de sujet**

**Hum…Une boule suivit par des Kunai et pour finir une trappe ? Non…à par ces trois pièges on en a pas eu et vous dit Kakashi**

**Shinna regarda son père**

**Papa tu as la joue enflait ! Tu t'es fait mal ! dit-elle**

**Ruu lança un regard à Sasuke**

**Oh non ce n'est pas grave…J'ai pas vu où je mettais le pied…**

**Mais comment ça se fait que cette boule ne soit pas tombée dans le dernier piège demanda Sakura**

**Ben…dit le renard en mettant la main sur sa tête**

**Naruto est tombé dedans…la boule s'approchait de nous…Je l'ai remontée en tirant sur son pantalon…mais elle s'est refermée dès qu'il n'y avait plus de poids…expliqua Shinna**

**Bon…Naruto tu le prend ce rouleau ? dit Ruu **

**Les deux adulte se levèrent derrière eux se tenait le fameux rouleau…Le renard s'approcha et s'empara du rouleau…Les mains tremblantes il l'ouvrit…et lu à haute voix**

**Kaze no Kyubi…**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	26. Reiki

**Chapitre XVI Reiki****Ils étaient tous sortis de la grotte sain et sauf ( encore heureux ). Naruto ****passait son temps à s'entraîner à utiliser sa nouvelle technique…en ****vain…Sasuke l'observait en compagnie de Shinna…Sakura dormait dans ****l'herbe…Ruu et Kakashi…Eux ? Ben sûrement à l'ombre d'un arbre en train de ****baver en lisant leur livre favoris lol ! Tout en regardant Naruto, Sasuke ****se mit à repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le marais…Il tourna ****subitement la tête vers sa cousine****Shinna…Tu as bien dit que le Mangekyou était fatiguant à utiliser ? Non ? ****demanda t-il****Oui…J'étais complètement vidée…C'est très fatiguant affirma t-elle****Sasuke fixa à nouveau Naruto qui commençait à perdre patience…****Shinna…J'ai un truc à te demander…avoua l'Uchiwa****Je t'écoute ! répondit-elle****Ca risque d'être aussi fatiguant pour toi que pour moi…Entraîne moi à ****résister le plus possible au Mangekyou…Si je force Itachi à l'utiliser ****plusieurs fois, ça le fatiguera et là, je passerai à l'action…C'est le seul ****moyen de le vaincre…Mais pour cela, je dois résister à ses attaques…J'ai ****besoin de toi, Shinna…expliqua t-il****Shinna hocha la tête****Très bien dit-elle en se levant****Ils se dirigèrent dans un endroit spacieux et se mirent en position****Je tiens à te prévenir…Je ne tiendrai pas éternellement…dit- Shinna****Je le sais bien…Ne pousse pas trop…****T'inquiète pas ! Je connais mes limites ! rassura t-elle****Surtout ne retiens pas tes coups ! lança Sasuke****Shinna lui lança un sourire puis activa son Mangekyou, elle avait repris la ****scène qu'elle avait vu dans les marais…en outre le passé de Sasuke, celui-ci ****comprit par ailleur que sa cousine l'utilisait parce que c'était sûrement ce ****qu'aurait fait son frère…Shinna savait parfaitement que Sasuke détestait ce ****souvenir…Sakura se réveilla et se redressa en douceur…Elle observa alors les ****deux cousins un peu plus loin…L'Uchiwa était sur les genoux alors que la ****cousine était debout…Soudain, elle sursauta quand Naruto se mit à hurler…La ****jeune fille aux cheveux rose se dirigea vers lui****Pourquoi cries-tu comme ça ? demanda t-elle****Je n'y arrive pas ! s'énerva le renard****Fais voir ! dit Sakura en tendant la main****Naruto lui donna le rouleau qu'elle ouvrit et analysa…Sakura le tourna dans ****tout les sens…Puis le regarda bêtement…Elle tapota son menton de son index ****comme si elle réfléchissait…****Hum…****Quoi, hum ! demanda le renard****Vraiment compliquée cette technique ! s'exclama t-elle****Tu crois que je serai un jour capable de la faire ? demanda t-il****Dis moi tu te souviens, quand Kakashi-sensei voulait nous faire monter aux ****arbres et que tu n'y arrivais pas ? demanda la jeune fille****Naruto se gratta les cheveux pour réfléchir puis après plusieurs minutes****Oui…Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça va m'aider…soupira t-il****En grande partie, tu n'y arrivais pas car tu n'étais pas assez ****concentré…Donc…Tu dois pour cette technique,garder toute ta ****concentration…Elle n'est pas facile, je l'avoue…expliqua t-elle****Sakura regarda Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de soupirer****Bon…Montre moi comment tu t'y prend et je te corrigerai…proposa t-elle****D'accord****Le renard retourna à son entraînement sous le regard de Sakura qui cherchait ****la petite faille…en vain…****Plus loin…Non en fait…Très loin de là…Tranquillement installés à l'ombre ****d'un arbre, deux adultes vaquaient à leur occupation favorite… « Le paradis ****du Batifolage »****On est bien là…dit Ruu****Un peu de calme ça fait du bien ! confirma Kakashi****Ruu leva la tête et observa le ciel****Hum…****Qui y a t-il Ruu ?****Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz…dit Ruu****Tu veux dire de l'orage dans l'air ? rectifia Kakashi****Ca sent mauvais!****C'est pas moi ! se justifia Kakashi****Non ! Pas ce genre de chose ! Voyons ! s'exclama Ruu****Que veux-tu dire ?****On ne rentrera pas à Konoha tant qu'il ne se sera pas montré…Hum et crois ****moi, ça ne va pas tarder…expliqua Ruu****Reiki ?****Oui…répondit Ruu****Kakashi regarda son ami****Dis moi, que dirais-tu d'aller boire un coup ? proposa Kakashi****Hum…Au village ? Mais si les gamins l'apprennent ? dit Ruu****Ils ne le sauront pas ! répondit Kakashi****Bon…Mais avec Reiki…Bon d'accord pour fêter nos retrouvailles…Mais pas ****longtemps hein ! s'exclama Ruu****Ils se levèrent et quittèrent Lukage…pour un village proche…Plus loin…Très ****loin…Shinna était sur le dos complètement épuisée…Un peu plus loin, Sasuke ****était assis en train de reprendre son souffle****Quand je te disais de ne pas retenir tes coups…Mais là, t'as failli me tuer ****! s'exclama Sasuke****Tu voulais un entraînement…Tu l'as eu ! répondit Shinna****Merci…D'avoir accepté…Ffff…On va se reposer un peu…annonça l'Uchiwa****Je ne suis pas contre…****Un peu plus loin, Naruto s'entraînait sans cesse avec Sakura à ses côté…****Hum…Attend ! lui cria Sakura le rouleau dans les mains****Naruto stoppa et se rapprocha de son amie****Regardes ! Le problème ce n'est plus la concentration…mais les gestes ! ****annonça t-elle en brandissant le parchemin****Les…gestes ? Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes gestes ? Pas assez rapide ? demanda ****le renard****Non…C'est parfait…Mais regarde ça…****Naruto s'accapara du rouleau et le regarda bêtement…****Tu oublies d'effectuer un signes…avoua Sakura****Hum…Tigre, serpent, coq, tigre, dragon…Ben je les fait tous…****C'est celui là ! s'exclama la jeune fille****Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi ce signe…Il n'est pas dans le zodiaque chinois…****Oui…C'est vrai…Mais tu sais ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Sakura****Non répondit le renard****Tout simplement…renard…expliqua t-elle****Et comment on fait le signe du renard ? demanda Naruto****Regardes bien…En fait il est simple…Tu plaques tes deux mains paumes contre ****paumes! Simple, non ? expliqua t-elle****Ok…Je réessaie pour la trois cent quarante sixième fois soupira le renard****Trois cent quarante huitième fois…rectifia la jeune fille****Naruto lui lança un regard noir…Puis se mit en position et enchaîna les ****signes…Une aura orange dégageant un puissant Chakra…Si puissant que Sakura ****fut projeter à l'endroit où Shinna et Sasuke se reposaient****Sakura ! s'exclama Sasuke****Ca va ? demanda Shinna qui l'aida à se relever****Ouah ! Elle dégage cette technique ! s'écria Sakura****Sakura se mit à courir en direction où se trouvait Naruto et les deux autres ****la suivirent…L'aura était toujours autour de Naruto…Mais se dispersa en ****explosant…Naruto était tout noir…Tous rigolèrent sauf notre pauvre Naruto…****Sakura…J'ai encore raté…soupira t-il****J'ai vu ça…Mais tu y étais presque ! s'exclama t-elle****Hum…Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de Chakra en moi…C'était trop ****puissant pour moi…Je ne l'ai pas supporté…expliqua le renard****Sakura réfléchit et se tapa le front****Que je suis bête ! s'exclama t-elle****Les trois autres la regardèrent bizarrement****Quoi ! demanda Naruto****C'est une technique de Kyubi ! Alors je pense que tu ne pourras pas la ****maîtriser comme ça ! Tu as besoin de Kyubi ! Sinon, impossible de ****l'utiliser car le Chakra est trop important !Mais Kyubi le supportera, ****mais toute fois…Elle est très fatigante cette technique…Vu la force qu'elle ****dégage…si je la compare à celle que tu as faite quand Kyubi se réveille…Je ****dirais que si tu l'utilise plus deux fois…Cela pourrait t'être ****fatal…Hum…expliqua Sakura****Naruto et Shinna la regardèrent en clignant les yeux ( C'est sûr, ils ****n'avaient rien compris…) Voyant la difficulté de ses amis, Sasuke pris le ****relais…****Ce que Sakura a essayé d'expliquer…C'est que Naruto ne peut surporter un ****tel Chakra…Son corps ne la pas supporté…La preuve tout a l'heure…Donc pour ****utiliser cette technique la seule solution c'est qu'il fasse appelle à ****Kyubi…Seulement…S'il venait à utiliser Kaze no Kyubi plus de deux fois…Cela ****pourrait devenir dangereux pour lui et son démon…Car il faut pas mal de ****Chakra…Et le Chakra n'est pas illimité…Même chez les démons…Vous avez ****compris ? demanda l'Uchiwa****Shinna la bouche grande ouverte se contenta de hocher la tête…Naruto ****regardait toujours aussi bêtement, puis se ressaisit…****Bon…Si j'ai bien compris…Je peux l'utiliser avec Kyubi, mais ne pas ****dépasser plus de deux fois d'affilée sinon je risquerais dans mourir, c'est ****ça ? demanda le renard****Parfaitement ! dit Sasuke****Pendant ce temps loin…très loin de là…dans un restaurant…****Ouah ! Ca rafraîchit ! s'exclama Ruu en posant son verre****Bon…Alors…Dis et si on allait voir quand le prochain tome sort ? proposa ****Kakashi****Allez ! Soyons fous ! ricana Ruu ( Ils sont pas bien les deux là…)****A Lukage…Une ombre s'avançait vers l'endroit où Naruto et les autres se ****trouvaient…Caché sous une cape, il s'avança…****Naruto Uzumaki…J'attendais ton arrivée dit-il****Les quatre ados se retournèrent et s'aperçurent ( pas vraiment vu qu'il ****était caché sous sa cape…)****Qui êtes vous ? demanda le renard****D'un geste rapide, il envoya sa cape dans les airs ( Il s'y croit trop celui ****là…) Et on pu observer son visage…Homme moyen d'une trentaine d'années les ****cheveux blond et yeux marrons…Il était vêtu exactement comme tout les autres ****Bokono…****Je suis…Reiki…Et vous êtes dans mon domaine…****Shinna le regarda de travers…****C'est vous Reiki ?…Je ne vous imaginais…pas comme ça…****…Bon assez perdu de temps dans des discutions interminables qui ne servent ****à rien…Finissons en ! s'exclama t-il****Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent****_Mince…Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir combattre…Je me suis entraîné toute _****_l'après midi avec Shinna…Je suis trop épuisé pour…Shinna c'est pareil…Quant _****_à Naruto…n'en parlons pas…Où sont Ruu et Kakashi-sensei quand on a besoin _****_d'eux !_****_Je suis crevé ! Mais c'est peut-être ma chance de tester Kaze no Kyubi _********Plus loin…très loin…****Hum…Attendre trois mois…soupira Ruu en sortant de la librairie****Jiraya nous fait trop attendre…****Les deux adultes regardèrent en direction de Lukage****La tempête est là…dit Ruu****Quand tu parles de tempête…Tu fais allusion…à Reiki ? demanda Kakashi****On ferait mieux d'aller voir comment vont les gamins…Il n'arriveront pas à ****le battre****Ils se regardèrent et se mirent à courir comme des dératés vers Lukage****Reiki s'était débarrassé des filles…sans les tuer…Sasuke ne tenait plus sur ****ses jambes…Naruto, lui avait fait appelle à Kyubi et commencé à enchaîner ****les signes de sa nouvelle technique…Reiki se contentait d'observer le ****spectacle…L'aura orange apparut et le Chakra commençait à se concentrer sur ****sa main droite…Le renard se mit à courir vers son adversaire, mais au moment ****de l'impact…Le Chakra se volatilisa…complètement…Reiki ne donna qu'un simple ****coups de poing dans le ventre du renard qui s'écroula…La pluie se mit à ****tomber…se qui réveilla Naruto qui se rendit compte…après un long moment de ****réflexion que quelqu'un le portait…Il tourna la tête, les deux filles ****aidaient Sasuke à marcher en le soutenant…Reiki avait disparut de son champs ****de vision…Kakashi le posa à terre…****On s'est assez éloigné comme ça…dit-il****Kakashi…pourquoi mon père est resté là-bas ! s'exclama Shinna****Ils ont un compte à régler…seuls…****On va attendre ici ? demanda Sakura****Non…Nous rentrons à Konoha…annonça leur sensei****Quoi…Mais Konoha…C'est trop loin ! s'écria Sakura****Kakashi se retourna vers la montagne****Vous voyez cette montagne ?…C'est sur elle qu'ont été gravée les visages ****des Hokages…commença t-il****Sakura serra les poings****Vous allez pas nous dire que depuis le début Lukage se trouvait juste ****derrière Konoha et que c'est cette montagne qui les sépare ! On a fait un ****grand détour alors ! On aurait pu s'y rendre plus facilement ! s'énerva ****t-elle****On verra ça plus tard…Pour l'instant on va rentrer en empreintant ce ****chemin…Suivez moi! ordonna Kakashi****Sasuke tourna la tête vers la vallée…Il aperçu des lumières vacillantes au ****loin…Sûrement les techniques que Ruu et Reiki utilisaient…Mais au fond de la ****vallée…Une ombre l'observait…Un frisson lui parcouru le dos…Puis il se mit ****en marche derrière ses amis et ensemble, ils rentrèrent à Konoha…**


	27. Vous ne touchrez pas à mon village

**Dernier chapitre XVII Vous ne toucherai pas à mon village !**

La pluie ne cessait de tomber sur Konoha…Accoudait à la fenêtre fixant la montage, le regard perdu…Shinna se demandait comment son père se débrouiller contre ce Reiki…Etait-il toujours en vie ? Elle soupira et se tourna pour regarder dans la pièce dans face où Kakashi avait rassemblait ses élèves…Sakura un plateau de thé chaud et de petits gâteaux s'approcha de la jeune fille pour l'inciter à les rejoindre…Ce qu'elle fit…Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table et le sensei le regarda à tour de rôle… 

**Bien, nous pouvons commençait…annonça Kakashi**

**Je voudrais savoir pourquoi nous avoir fait faire un détour si Lukage était derrière Konoha ? demanda Sakura**

**Premièrement, cette mission n'aurait plus été d'un rang S…Deuxièmement, si vous y été allés directement vous auriez eux tout les Bokono à battre en même temps…Troisièmement, Shinna était un élément indispensable pour cette mission, car Gokisha connaissait cette endroit…Mais j'ignorais qu'il allait mourir…Et c'était dans l'espoir d'attirer quelqu'un…Apparemment ça à marcher n'est ce pas Sasuke ? expliqua t-il**

**L'Uchiwa lança un regard à son prof qui mis sa main sur son œil gauche…**

**Oui…J'ai compris…répondit Sasuke**

**Et moi pourquoi je devais avoir cette technique ? s'exclama Naruto**

**Kakashi regarda le renard puis l'Uchiwa**

**Tu en auras besoin…Pour venir en aide à ton plus cher ami…Celui que tu considère comme ton frère…**

**Les deux garçons se regardèrent ( ils avaient compris )**

**Pourquoi dites vous ça sensei ? questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux rose**

**Ca te ne regardes pas Sakura…répondit simplement Kakashi**

**Sakura regarda Naruto et Sasuke furieuse**

**Dites…mon père il va revenir ? demanda Shinna**

**Je ne sais pas…avoua le prof**

**Je vois…dit-elle**

**Shinna se leva et retourna près de sa fenêtre, Kakashi la suivit du regard puis observa à nouveaux ses élèves…**

**D'autres questions ? demanda t-il**

**Ils hochèrent de la têtes, puis les de jeunes hommes se levèrent**

**Où allez vous ? interrogea Sakura**

**On a à faire répondit Sasuke en quittant la pièce suivit par Naruto**

**Sakura les suivit du regard**

**Sous cette pluie ? murmura t-elle**

**Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où ils avait fait leur première entraînement avec Kakashi…celui avec les clochettes…**

**Alors…Ce n'est pas moi qui les vengera…C'est nous deux…dit Sasuke**

**On dirait bien…répondit le renard**

**On va s'entraîner ! Et ensemble Naruto on mettra fin…à son excistance…**

**Sasuke…Comment compte tu le retrouvais ?**

**Je l'ai aperçu…à Lukage…Il nous attend là bas…**

**Ils se regardèrent et commencèrent à s'entraîner**

**Sakura débarrassa la table et lança un regard sur Shinna qui fixait toujours la fenêtre…Kakashi lui se mit à bouquiner dans le silence…Après de longue heures, la jeune fille aux cheveux rose se décida à sortir…Elle parcourut les rues désertes de Konoha…qui sortirait dehors par un temps pareil ? Sakura entendit des bruits, intriguée, elle pris la direction d'où ils venaient…Elle s'arrêta et se figea…Naruto et Sasuke étaient complètement trempés…Ils s'entraînaient sans relâche…Naruto s'occupait à s'exercer à Kaze non Kyubi tandis que Sasuke essayait de perfectionnait son Chidori…Elle s'avança vers eux, puis fit demi tour…Ils voulaient sûrement être seuls…Sakura finit par rentrée chez elle…**

**Shinna se retourna et regarda Kakashi qui était captivé sur son livre…**

**Kakashi…Ils se préparent pour le battre, hein ? **

**Il releva la tête et la fixa**

**Oui…Mais chacun à quelque chose à y gagner…et a y perdre…Ne t'en mêles pas…Fait ça pour eux…dit-il**

**D'accord…Mais seront-ils en mesure de le battre ?**

**Ensemble…probablement…Même si je veux mis opposés je ne peux pas car c'est une affaire personnel affirma Kakashi**

**Je ne vois pas en quoi ça concerne Naruto…annonça Shinna**

**Kakashi la regarda un moment pour se replongea dans sa lecture, et Shinna refixa le paysage…**

**Une semaine s'écoula…Le soleil avait refait son apparition, Sakura arpentait les rues de Konoha…Depuis la dernière fois, elle n'avait pas revu Naruto et Sasuke…Ce matin là, Sakura s'était rendu sur le terrain d'entraînement…Mais ils n'y étaient pas…Elle était également passé chez Naruto…mais personne n'avait répondu…Actuellement elle se rendait chez Sasuke…Elle frappa à la porte…Là aussi aucune réponses…Où étaient-ils passé ? La jeune fille aux cheveux rose se mit en route pour rendre une petite visite à Kakashi et Shinna qui vivait chez lui en attendant le retour de son père…**

**Sakura ? fut la seul réaction du sensei**

**Il la fit tout de même rentrer…Ils s'installèrent à la table où Shinna semblait les attendre**

**Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Sakura ? C'est pas souvent que tu viens me voir ? demanda Kakashi**

**Eh bien…En fait je m'inquiètes…Naruto et Sasuke sont introuvable…répondit-elle**

**Comment ça introuvable ? questionna le sensei**

**…On diraient qu'ils ne sont plus à Konoha…expliqua t-elle**

**Shinna toussa, elle s'étouffait avec son thé **

**Dis moi…Shinna…C'est vrai que ce matin tu es partit très tôt…analysa le prof**

**Tu sais où ils sont ? demanda Sakura**

**Eh bien…commença t-elle**

**Flash back**

Vers cinq heures du matin au pied de la montagne 

**Allos ça y est…Vous y retournaient ? dit Shinna**

**Oui…Sasuke et moi avons quelque chose à faire…**

**Je sais…répondit-elle**

**Shinna leva la tête**

**Que dois je dire à Sakura, si elle vous cherche ? demanda t-elle**

**Rien…Ne lui dis rien…Elle n'a pas à savoir où on est…répondit l'Uchiwa**

**Shinna lança un regard noir à son cousin**

**Tu sais très bien qu'elle serai capable de venir nous rejoindre…Elle n'ai pas assez forte…Même si elle a fait de gros progrès…C'est trop dangereux là bas…Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur…Comprends moi Shinna…expliqua Sasuke**

**Je comprend…Mais revenaient vivant tout les deux…D'accord ? demanda t-elle**

**T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! rassura Naruto**

**Ils se regardèrent tout les trois une dernière fois puis les garçons prirent le chemin de Lukage**

**Fin du flash back **

**Voilà…Ce qui c'est passé…finit Shinna**

**Sakura se leva subitement et se dirigea vers l'entrée**

**Où vas tu ? demanda Shinna**

**A Lukage ! dit Sakura en sortant**

**Shinna…Part avec elle…On ne sais jamais…affirma Kakashi**

**Dans la vallée…Trois hommes se regardèrent…**

**Alors, petit frère…Si faible que tu as besoin d'aide ? dit Itachi**

**Sasuke le fixa juste et ne répondit rien, il lança un regard à Naruto, puis ils acquiescèrent de la tête…Le plus jeune des Uchiwa s'élança sur son frère…**

**_Notre plan…C'est que Sasuke retiens le plus possible Itachi…Pendant que je me prépare à lancer Kaze non Kyubi…On s'est entraînaient sans relâche pendant une semaine…Cette fois…On va mettre fin…Fin à tout…_**

****

Sasuke enchaîna tant bien que mal des coups de poings et pieds qu'Itachi eu le plaisir d'éviter sans effort…Sasuke eu un sourire en coin…

**_Bien…Il ne se doute de rien…Pour l'instant…_**

****

Itachi assomma Sasuke avec un coups de pied qui l'envoya voler…Sasuke se releva et lui lança des Kunai…qu'Itachi esquiva une fois de plus… 

**Tu es bien faible, petit frère**

**Le petit frère s'élança une fois de plus…**

Même si c'est pour l'occuper…J'aimerai ou !moins le toucher…Je suis si faible que ça…

****

Naruto de son côté en mode Kyubi enchaînait les signes de sa nouvelle technique

**_Il faut que je réussisse…Sinon…Je préfère même pas imaginer… _**

****

Le Chakra se concentra autour du renard…puis vers sa main droite…Itachi regarda en coin et l'aperçu…Changeant de direction…Sasuke le heurta dans le dos…

**C'est mon ton adversaire ! s'écria t-il**

**_Bon…sang…Naruto dépêches toi…_**

****

Itachi activa son Mangekyou et propulsa Sasuke dans une vision…Celle de la mort de ses parents…Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait…Itachi fut surpris de voir le regard de Sasuke braquait sur lui…Il résistait…Il résistait à l'attaque ? Oui…Mais pour combien de temps…Pendant ce temps, Le Chakra qui entourait la main de Naruto se coupa en deux…Un Chakra rouge tournoyait autour de la main de Naruto alors qu'un autre orangeait passait entre ses doigts…Naruto sourit puis releva la tête et se mit à courir…

**Dégages de là Sasuke ! cria dit-il**

**L'Uchiwa s'exécuta…Naruto donna un coups de poings à Itachi qui fit trembler la terre…Le Chakra orange tournait à un telle vitesse qu'il eut l'effet rasoir…Le moineau rouge fut projeté par la puissant du coups de poings et son torse fut entaillait par l'effet rasoir…Cela dessina…Un coups de quatre griffes sue le corps du jeune homme qui paraissait surpris de la puissance de l'attaque…Itachi s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin…gravement blessait…Sasuke posa sa main à terre et y concentra son Chakra pour faire un Chidori…Il regarda son frère puis s'élança sur lui…**

**Arrêtes ! **

**Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la lancer…Sasuke s'arrêta et tourna la tête…Shinna ce mit à courir et se mit face à lui et brandissant les bras…Comme pour protéger Itachi qui s'était relevé difficilement…**

**Pourquoi fais tu ça…Shinna ? demanda Sasuke déconcerté**

**Vous êtes…la seule famille qu'il me reste…Sasuke…Je t'en prie ne le tue pas…dit Shinna en pleurant**

**L'Uchiwa baissa son bras pour regarda à nouveau sa cousine**

**Il…Il a massacrait notre clan…Il ne mérite que le mort…s'exclama t-il**

**Sasuke…crois moi…la mort est une punition trop douce…Il mérite pire…et Naruto et toi l'avaient fait…Il finira sa vie…Humilié…d'avoir était battu…crois moi…C'est bien plus pire que la mort…Alors…Sasuke ne suis pas sa voix…Ne te salies pas les mains pour rien…Epargnes le…Crois moi…C'est vraiment humiliant…Aies pitié de lui…S'il te plait…**

**Sasuke regarda son frère qui l'observait aussi…Il baissa les yeux et pris Shinna dans ses bras…**

**C'est bon, j'ai compris…dit-il**

**Il relâcha l'étreinte puis s'avança vers son frère…**

**Je t'épargnes…mais disparaît…Je ne veux plus jamais te voir…Je ne veux pas commettre la même erreur que toi…Je ne suivrai jamais ton chemin…dit-il**

**Itachi mit sa main sur sa blessure**

**Tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi…répondit-il **

**Il s'avança vers son petit frère…**

**Tu as trouvais un moyens de me battre sans le Mangekyou…Je l'avoue…Notre père aurai sûrement était fier de toi…**

**Itachi pointa son index en direction de Sasuke et lui fit un pichenette…Il avança et passa à côté de son frère et se dirigea vers le Nord de la vallée et zigzaguant un peu…Puis finit par disparaître…Sasuke le regarda partir…La bouche ouvert…Il porta sa main à son front et se le frotta…Sasuke sourit toujours la main au front…Il se retourna et alla rejoindre Naruto qui était couché au sol complètement vidé, Sakura était à ses côté et essayait de l'aider à se relaver…lorsqu'il passa devant sa cousine, Sasuke s'arrêta**

**Merci**

**Shinna lui répondit en souriant, ensemble il rentrèrent à Konoha…**

**Tsunade, Kakashi et… les attendaient à l'entrée de Konoha**

**Papa ! s'exclama Shinna**

**Il esquiva un sourire et murmura **

**Plus tard je t'expliquerai…**

**Tsunade s'avança vers Naruto**

**Naruto…On a pris une décision…C'est une exception, mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment…J'ai l'honneur de t' annoncer que tu reçoit le titre d'Hokage…Je m'occupe des papiers et Toi, de la baston…**

**Le renard regarda bêtement Tsunade puis se mit à sauter dans tout les sens…Shinna et son père s'éclipsèrent**

**Depuis quand es tu revenu ? demanda Shinna**

**Trois jours…mais j'ai été hospitalisé…Reiki et moi avons fait nul…Il est repartit comme ça…Alors je suis rentré…De toute façon…On n'est pas du genre à s'entre tuer…**

**Shinna regarda son père avec une grosse gouttes de sueur**

**Sakura essayait de calmer Naruto en vain…**

**Puis, les années passèrent…**

**Sasuke ! Une nouvelle mission pour toi ! cria Shinna**

**Sasuke croisa les bras et regarda sa cousine essoufflait**

**Mission de Rang B…Des ninja ont été aperçu au abord de Konoha…expliqua t-elle**

**Hum…C'est bon je vais aller voir…soupira l'Ambu**

**Sakura regarda au loin une grotte gouttes de sueur sur le front**

**Je crois…que Naruto s'en charge…**

**En effet, une fumée épaisse l'éleva puis un énorme crapaud apparut…L'Hokage assit un bol de râmen à la mais gauge et des baguettes dans la droite, il aspirait ses nouilles…**

**Je rêve…Quel crétin…soupira Sakura**

**Il n'a pas les allure d'un Hokage…Ca s'est sur…confirma Sasuke amusait de voir Naruto **

**Naruto releva la tête et regarda au loin les ninja qui paraissaient tout petits…Il pointa les ninja avec ses baguettes**

**Vous, vous toucherez pas à mon village ! s'exclama t-il **


	28. Capitre Bonus : Gros délire

Petite note Cela retrace le Voyage qu'a effectuaient l'équipe sept et Shinna…Mais là c'est quelqu'un d'autre…Mais pour tout comprendre il faut avoir bien lu et sauté aucun passage de Naruto world !

Ce que j'en pense Franchement ! MDR ! Je remercie les auteur de cette œuvre… : Aya-chan et Le barbare ! C'est du bon boulot !

Chapitre Bonus

Voyage pour Lukage d'un moineau rouge

Le début du voyage

**Il est temps maintenant, Kisame écoutes moi ! Je m'en vais arrêter cette pitoyable équipe mais pour cela je devrais y aller seul…Ne m'en veux pas mais tu n'est pas discret…rhaaa c'est pas vrai pff…Pleure pas Kisame reste avec notre camarade, et je te ramènerais un petit cadeau mais si tu est sage. Qu'est ce qui te ferrai plaisir ?...Quoi une photo dédicacé de Jiraya à poil…Faudra qu'on est une petite discussion à mon retour… Allez maintenant cap au Sud _(il s'éloigne vers le soleil couchant…)_**

****

****

Itachi et Gokisha 

**Tu es faible ton disciple doit pas valoir grand chose, mais pourquoi m'avoir facilité la tâche ? Je savais que tu avais perdu la raison, vieux fou, mais je ne pensais pas que ça avait atteindre de telle extrémité …**

**Gokisha : ton cerveau a bien la taille de celui de l'animal qui te représente ITACHERON ! Tu devrais savoir que la grenouille au moment de mourir ne lutte pas contre le serpent ! Médite la dessus _(il s'effondre)_**

**Itachi : _(soupir)_ Adieu vieux bouc j'ai maintenant d'autres personnes plus importantes à tuer… _(Itachi fait_ _quelques pas)_ Au fait, ils ont pris quelles directions ? … Bah il me suffit d'interroger le vieux pour ça…Oh non merdeuh ! Fait chier il pouvais pas attendre deux minutes pour claquer ce con… Bon allez tans pis on pars par là… _(Il prend le chemin de Konoha…)_**

****

****

Itachi dans le village de Shibaka 

**Après avoir été menacé**

**« Mais c'est quoi ces débiles... pas capable de mettre un pied devant l'autre... Et l'autre est une vrai chochotte...Et l'autre sénile qui est surpris qu'on batte des crétins pareil...ahhh, finissons-en vite... »**

**KATON**

**« ET merde, voila que le village prend feu... Ah zut, j'avais pas vu que c'était que du bois...Putain mais je baisse ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette infiltration merdique, je faisais plus discret à 4 ans...Je dois manquer d'entraînement...remarque, depuis quelque temps je tombe que sur des abrutis, normal que je me ramollisse...C'est pas comme ça que je vais devenir le patron moi...et l'autre va encore m'appeler ''cervelle de moineau'' !...Journée de merde... »**

Itachi dans le désert 

« Bon...j'ai perdu leur trace...où je vais maintenant...ils allaient à l'ouest je crois...donc à gauche... non, droite, euh ?...Allez ! »

**Dix minutes de courses plus tard...**

**« C'était pas par là. Mais je suis bête ? Ils allaient plein sud donc vers le bas _(Itachi se met à creuser)..._C'est moi ou je suis pas doué ? Je l'aurais vu s'ils creusaient...de toute façon j'ai soif...y a un petit cactus là bas... mais y a trop d'épines, je vais me piquer si je boit directement. Tant pis »**

**KATON _(sur le sable ?)_**

« Et voila, maintenant j'ai un verre... et j'ai grillé le cactus...merde ! Mais dans quel foutoir je suis ! J'aurais du embarquer Kisame...avec lui j'aurai eu de l'eau...ou un coca avec glaçon...mais j'délire ou quoi...pff, c'est le soleil »

**Il se dirige vers le nord **

**« Tiens ! J'avance plus maintenant, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Et merde des sables mouvants cette fois...j'en ai marre... allez tant pis... »**

**NINPO – « la taupe de désert » _(Itachi s'enfonce dans le sol et creuse ... comme une taupe...et se trompe toujours de direction)_**

****

****

Itachi et Ynuuy 

****

****

Il arrive dans le village, il voit Ynuuy 

**Dis moi vieil homme a tu vus passé un groupe d'enfants ? Et sais tu quelle direction ils ont pris ?**

**Y : J'ai vu personne depuis vingt ans tu sais mon gars !**

**I : Donc ils ne sont pas venu ici…**

**Y : J'ai jamais dis ça mon gars !**

**I : Mais vous avait dis que vous ne les aviez pas vu !**

**Y : Bah… Chuis un peu aveugle p'tit gars !**

**I : Ok… ils sont venus oui ou merde !**

**Y : Parles plus fort gamin je t'entend mal !**

**I : JE TE DEMANDE OU ILS SONT ALLES !**

Y : Mais non ma vache ne donne plus de lait… et puis j'ai pas de vache j'ai jamais eu que des chèvres !

**I : _(soupir)_ Zen… ****Je dois pas le tuer, je dois pas le tuer, je dois pas le tuer… _(Ramasse une brindille et commence_ _à dessiner sur le sable)_ et merde je peux même pas lui faire un dessin… tans pis je vais voir si je peux trouver leur trace de pas… Laissons le vieux bouc avec ses chèvres… _(Agite la main)_ MERCI AU REVOIR MONSIEUR ! _(S'éloigne)_ Où est la sortis de ce fichu village ? _(Se retourne et hurle)_ SOOOORTIIIIIIIE ! **

**Y : Pour sortir tu vas jusqu'à la maison bleu _(tas de sable)_ et tu va tous droit à droite, puis à la fontaine _(a plus)_ tu vas tous droit à gauche et la sortie c'est tout droit tout droit !**

I : Merci vieil homme… Il entend ce qu'il veut ce vieux con… _(Et il part, pas vraiment plus avancé)_

Itachi à Nakoha 

**« Et allé, encore une ville de bouseux ! Je me demande se qu'ils servent à bouffer ici... Quand je pense qu'à Konoha, j'aurais droit à de bon biscuits... et un petit thé par trop sucré... par plus de deux morceau...Ah, mon village me manque vraiment parfois...mais seulement quand je mange chez les bouseux. »**

Le marais des souvenirs 

****

**(Voit le souvenir de Sakura) Souvenir de morveuse ha ! Ridicule… Si elle avait voulu elle aurait pu transformer cette expérience en force mais elle est trop stupide … et trop faible**

**(Voit le souvenir de Naruto) Logique ! Rejeté de tous et cela depuis toujours … Ce village a toujours été peuplé de faibles et de lâches… Mais toi aussi, tu aurait pu transformé ce sentiment en force… Mais tu n'as fait que prouvé au monde ta bêtise et ta faiblesse pour t'en sortir… enfin ! Bientôt, ton pouvoir sera notre…**

**(Voit le souvenir de Shinna) Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce binz ? C'est ce pervers, on dirait Jiraya puissance 10 ! Ils sont de la même famille ou quoi ? Et cette bosse dans son fute, ce n'est pas ses kunai ? Enfoiré de pervers… Il aurait pu partager…Enfin, je comprend mieux les capacités de cette morveuse : elle a du essayé de le fuir et de l'esquiver toute sa vie… enfin un de ces nabots qui met son expérience à profit… et qui en retire un peu de force…**

**(Voit le souvenir de Sasuke) Mon heure de gloire ! Ainsi, j'ai choqué ce jeune freluquet à ce point. Ma foi… mais, que vois-je ? Ta peur et tes angoisses se matérialisent… et si j'en rajoutais un peu, histoire de m'amuser de vos visages pétrifiés de terreur… mmmh ! Quel excellent programme ! Allons-y ! (Traverse le souvenir, et transperce son image du souvenir de son frère, et porte une attaque sur Shinna avec un kunai. elle l'évite de justesse)**

**Plus tard, après la bataille…**

**Cette morveuse semble devenir une menace, mais elle est encore bien loin de mon niveau… elle n'est pas si dangereuse… bon, reprenons notre filature, je m'occuperais d'elle en temps voulu… au fait, où ils sont partis ? Et merde, encore paumé… ça m'apprendra à faire le malin…mais quel connard je suis…**

Itachi et le petit Lu™ kage 

****

**Me voici enfin arrivé ! Enfin je crois…en tout cas je suis pas loin…mais j'ai la dalle ! Essayons de trouver un truc à se mettre sous la dent… (Itachi cherche un truc à manger) Laaapins, tchi-tchic, Laaaapininnnns ! La bas ! (Il lance un kunai qui atteint sa cible… un rat gondin) ah merde ! J'ai chopé une drôle de bestiole ! Enfin, j'ai pas le choix… j'espère que c'est bon ce truc ! Allez, cuisinons ! (Il plante sa main dans le ventre de l'animal et en retire les tripes) Beurk ! Je préfère quand c'est Kisame qui le fait… même s'il le fait avec les dents… (Le lance en l'air) Allez ! KATON ! (Le rattrape) et voilà… a un beau morceau de charbon ! Ouais ! Moi qui préfère ma viande bien saignante ! J'aurais du l'embarquer l'autre, au moins j'aurais pas eu à faire la bouffe… Bah voyons si l'intérieur est moins carbonisé… (Force sur le rat gondin, qui tombe en poussière) et bah non ! JOURNEE DE MERDE ! Je mangerais au village…**

Petit mot de l'auteur 

****

Voilà le chap bonus…qui n'est pas mon œuvre, c'est une idée d'Aya-chan et de son cousin le Barbare !

**Comme promis Aya j'ai mis ce que j'en pensée au début !**

**Bon toute histoire à une fin…Malheureusement !**

**J'espère vous revoir pour les com de Bakemono ! **

**Ce fut un réel plaisir de taper cette fic…Vos commentaire m'ont beaucoup encourager…Je vous dit merci…Merci de m'avoir soutenu !**

**En espérant que mes prochaine fic auront le même succès !**

**Je vous dit à la prochaine au plaisir de vous ravoir comme lecteurs !**

**Bye ! Shinna-chan**

**P.S Si il y a des truc que vous avez pas compris ou des questions sur Naruto world, n'hésitez pas ! Je suis là !**

****


End file.
